coup-d'etat
by deaconlost
Summary: Warning*** this is a dark and violent story: very different from my other stories. Adult theme and not for most people of this character fan fiction. Coup-deta: GEH is under fire as the Christian Grey is removed by a hostile take over staged by family, friends and enemies. Christian must survive alone without his staff, who can he trust? How will he win? Where is a safe haven?
1. Chapter 1 lock box

Warning*** this is a dark and violent story: very different from my other stories. Adult theme and not for most people of this character fan fiction.

Coup-de-ta: GEH is under fire as the Christian Grey is removed by a hostile take over staged by family, friends and enemies. Christian must survive alone without his staff, who can he trust? How will he win? Where is a safe haven?

Chp1 lock box

A lock box is a private illegal prison, brothel, or psych ward. It is designed to destroy the individual, depriving them of sun light, time, and reality. The word shrinks to the cells and common areas. The mind destroys itself and the staff helps it along, while prolonging the bodies shutdown. The lock box is meant to be the end on the line.

 _Pain, pain. Burning pain, as I try to scream, but nothing escapes my gagged mouth._

 _I feel free, floating, the pain is gone. I open my eyes, I'm floating above myself. I lay on a table, naked in Frankenstein's lab. A male nurse is slapping my face with his junk. A female nurse is crushing and pulling my junk. As an older glasses wearing doctor adjust a strange box with knobs and dials. It so crystal clear. A black hunk of rubber is in my mouth._

"Can we have him again? Doctor." The male nurse asks.

"NO. the principles will be here next week, Lincoln doesn't like him damaged. I'm sure after their visit you can have a few days with him. I look forward to a round of Greek with him. Ask I know you are, till then use the Haiburtorn, his insurance is almost dry.

"I can't wait to add some fun to my off time" the female says as she hits my junk with a stun gun. The body spasms and jerks.

"Enough Rachel, let us start the next round of treatment." He says. They step back from the body. He hits a switch.

 _I watch the body spasm a lift off the table, as the world fades to black, as the pain returns._

Xxxxxx

I wake slowly, on a mat in a bright room, I hear people shuffling about. I raise one eye. A bright light from the window above me, floods a large room. People are moving about. In hospital robes. I'm naked. Disoriented.

I roll off the mat and try to rise. The world spins and I fall to the ground. Strange shapes and animals flirt across my vision.

I watch the people; strange hollow people, cartoon animals', distorted faces and bodies. Shit, walk about me. A hard face nurse walks up, evil smile. "I see were awake. Good. You fouled yourself. Let clean you up." She grabs my hair and drags me to a shower room. I don't feel like I fouled myself. I don't see the mess. She laughs as the fire hose hits me. Cold and brutal. She loves this, she laughs and cheers the male nurse to get my junk and face. I feel battered and bruised as she dry's me. Hard and painful. She puts a diaper on me. Dragging me back to the dayroom, as she calls it. Belittling me, humiliating me. Hurting me. She rubs my chest and back. Enjoying my screams and pain. I'm hunger.

She injects me several times.

Later as I wander the day room, the windows show a warm summer scene. The last I remember was Thanksgiving at mom's. how long have I been here? I feel myself. The dream seems real as I feel the evidence of my rape.

A bowl of something, oatmeal, gruel, I don't know? Everyone falls down and scarfs the paste. I start to do this, it seems familiar. I make like I'm eating, but trade bowls with the girl beside me. It looks like I ate. Within minutes everyone is asleep. I fake it. The staff drags me to a cell. Small, closed in. cinder block cement walls with a light that never turn off.

I sit a feel the walls close in on me. The drugs their giving will make escape impossible. I hate the light. I don't have anything to break it.

Xxxxx

There is no measure of time passing. Nothing to count or measure. Time, I don't know what or how much time has passed. I hear the nurse, guard rattle the door again, it's been six times. Is it hourly or bi hour or four hours? I don't know. I stare at the door as his baton rattle the door. I need to count but it is just too hard, as the drugs and lack of sleep take my mind to strange terrifying places.

I have a talk with my mother, my birth mother. She berates me for letting the pimp win, letting him rule my world. How she tried but couldn't overcome the drugs and abuse. That my dad, left her, abandon her and me. The light the dam light.

Xxxxxx

I remember a training technique Claude taught me. I wedge my foot to the door sill, and wedge the other to the corner. Chimney climb up the wall, I can just reach the light, the dam light. I push my hand into the cement ceiling for leverage.

The ceiling gives, what the hell. It's not cement, its dry wall painted to look like cement. I punch thru the drywall. I rip till I find a beam. I rip a hole to crawl thru thick layers of pink insulation, I itch bad. I find myself on the roof.

The air is cold and still; the whole psych ward is inside a warehouse. The whole thing is fake. I move along the thick insulation. I move towards the back where the I saw the nurse station, office at. I move as quiet as I can, I hear voices. I find an air vent.

Xxxxxxxxx

I peer into a bunk room, break room. Four guys playing cards. Three male nurse/guards and a patient. The friendly old guy from the day room. A plant.

"So, you got plans doc for the weekend?" the fat nurse asks.

"Yea, I'm taking the girl to Vegas for the holiday and medical conference. The wife will be here tomorrow to scrub floors and clean. Jake's is bringing her." The mole says

"Well, gentleman. Royal flush." The thin nurse says a sweeps the money into his pot. The other throw their cards in. and leave with comments and insults. I watch them leave the building and walk thru the warehouse to a door far in the wall. A blast of cold air chills me.

I watch him pack his wining and walk into the ward. I make my way to the end of the building. I careful drop to the ground. It's cold. I try the door. It opens. I move inside. I find the breakroom has CCTV monitors. I watch the asshole rattle the doors. I see a time clock set at odd intervals. Four rattle an hour. Its December 31 according to the CCTV clocks. I see batons and stun guns. I grab a stun gun. It's charged. I wait for the asshole. He enters the room. I Taser his ass. I find cable ties. I secure him. Gag him. I check his wallet. Colorado license. Where am I.

I search the rooms. I quickly search the frig, I'm starving. I find a sub sandwich and some hungry man meals. I nuke a couple of meals as I starve the sub. I find a box in a store room with my cloths. I shower and dress. I find a laundry bag, I steal the asshole money, including his winnings. I take his keys. I need information.

Xxx

The nut house is divided into three parts; the cells, the dayroom, and the offices/labs. Two labs are stark white rooms with metal restraint tables. The third is Frankenstein's. electroshock set up, something out of 1950's horror movie. I throw up what little is in my stomach. I concentrate on the two offices. The first is a stark conference room with small nondescript desk work stations. The last is a rich, expense office with industrial file cabinets. I try the keys, one opens the filing cabinets.

I find my files, it thick. Shit. I find an envelope with my wallet, cards, phone, battery out and even my passport. I dump it all into the laundry bag.

I find a large locked drawer in the desk. I back track to the breakroom. I remember a tool box. Bring the tool box. I use a large flat head screwdriver to break open the drawer. Shit the drawer is full of plastic boxes. I spot my name. the box holds dozens of flash drivers.

I'm about to leave when I realize there are two wall heaters. I check the big one. It's real. I check the small one near the desk. Its fake. I metal fingerprint safe. I could never break it. I strike in anger the wall. Its' drywall I rip the safe from the wall. The back is cheap folded spot welded sheet metal.

I hammer and pry the back off the safe. God what a cheap piece of shit. Money! Lots of Money!

I quickly stuff my bag. It's all I can do. I open the cells, everyone is too far gone. I feel bad I have to leave them. I start to leave. I see the nurse on the breakroom floor. I stomp hard on his ankle. Shattering the bones. He screams in pain. Payback bitch!

Xxxx

At the warehouse door, I find a key box, with several keys. I start to take Bob's, I take the bronco keys. I find a used aged dodge bronco SUV with spare gas cans. I crawl underneath the vehicle. Yes, a low jack module. Thank you, Jason. I rip the module out and stick it into the other vehicle engine block. The radiator fan will smash the module and destroy the fan blades. Win-win.

Xxx

I drive down the road, thru a couple of gates. That auto-open. I find a highway. I take the first on ramp. Hwy 70 outside Burlington Colorado. I speed east into the New Year. I drive like a mad man, as the cars and thing morph and distort. I pray I don't kill someone. Do I go to the police, who can I trust, who can I trust?


	2. Chapter 2 run for the ring

Chp2 run for ring.

A modern 19th and 20th century joust is spent trying to spear a gold ring hanging on a pole. on the Carousels of old the kids would lean out and grab the golden ring. to succeeded is to be hail a champion, a winner. a success. to fail is to be abuses as a loser. to never try, a least once, is to be a coward.

I speed thru the night and day. Fast food, and gas station. Crashing at a rest stop outside Kansas City. I sleep like the dammed, nightmares and strange distorted reality, the psych drugs are bleeding from me like sweat. I scream into my small cell; the bronco is hot. I try to find a way forward. I smeared the license plate so I should have bought some time. I've used Bobs gas card. It should still take them an awhile to track me.

I wash my face as I stare at the rest stop mirror. I need information, who is with me, against me. I check the information board. It cold. Snow on the ground. I check the map. St. Louise that where I'll switch vehicles and directions. I need information. I need the internet. How to access without getting bagged. I think as I drive down the road. If I focus hard enough the reality leaves and the normal world is here. The toons and distortion hide in the recesses of my mind.

A college ahead, a sports complex, showers. A library, possible open, offices, student center. It's day three of the new year. It might be open. I take the off-ramp. I tank up and find myself at Kansas City Kansas Community College. I find the sports complex open, its late in the day. I find an open locker with soap and shampoo and some towels. I shower, the open locker kid's a midget. I have redress in my suit. I need to find a thrift store. Get more cloths. I find the library closed but the student center is open. I find an unused internet machine.

 **Christian Grey** I type in the google engine.

 _Seattle billionaire has mental break down. Christian Grey of GEH, Inc. had a mental break down at his company headquarters in Seattle Washington on November 25. Anonymous reports state he attacked his COO Rose Bailey and a family friend, Elaina Lincoln. He was committed to an out of state facility. His company is in receivership with a three-way fight for control of the Multi-billion dollar company. Between his company leadership and fractions with in the Grey family. Carrick Grey, Christian Grey adopted father, is currently head of the company._

 _Christian Grey, long thought to be gay, was outed as a Sadist in the BDSM culture by a dozen of former sex partners. Several law suits are pending. Several former employees of GEH claim Grey harassed them and sexual propositions them to a BDSM lifestyle. GEH, Inc. stock and assets fell by some 25%. Christian Grey has not been seen since Thanksgiving evening. But Anonymous sources say that he is a lost cause and will be committed to a long-term psych facilities. Christian Grey long time CPO is now missing with Christian Grey's housekeeper Mr. Gail Jones. Police are searching for them on criminal charge of aiding and abetting criminal activity in relation to Christian Grey perverted sexual activity._

 _Sources close the Grey family. The thirty-year marriage of Carrick and Dr. Grace Grey is over. That Dr. Grey is siding with her pervert son, while Carrick Grey is moving to separate the youngest son from the family and company. The other kids Elliot and Amelia Grey are pawns in the parent divorce and corporate struggles. Carrick Grey has been seen in the company of his son former PA Andrea Morris. Seattle NOZ has seen Olive DeMaio, Christian Grey other PA, leaving Escala, Christian Grey former penthouse, now his father bachelor pad, early in the morning, currently Carrick Grey home._

Shit, shit, shit. What the hell happened, did I attack Roz. Elaina. What happened. As why have Jason and Gail disappeared. What is going on with dad. What is going on with Mom. I don't understand any of this shit. I need to get the drugs out of my system and reclaim my company, my life.

 _I remember the out of body experience. "the principles are coming next week, Lincoln wants him" Elaina is one of the people who controlled my life in the lock box. Who were the others. I need to read my files. Listen to whatever is on the USB drives. I need to do what Jason said. Run, move counter directions, limit the electronic bread crumbs. Survive and evade._

I leave the college and head east on highway 70. I need to run now.

Xxxxxxxxx

Seattle: leader of the coup pov

They let him escape. They let him get loose. With Roz and Carrick fighting for control of the company. I seethe in anger. The frigging FBI has the lock Box and the other patients. GEH is fractured into pro-Christian and pro-Roz fractions making thing impossible to seize the company. I swear if Roz and Eliana screw this up a more, I will kill them. I watch the CCTV of Carrick and Oliva sex in Christian office. I need to punish my little vixen. She needs to get Carrick away from Andrea not join them in a trio.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Grey Manor: grace-pov

My husband is having a midlife crisis, or corrupted by Christian wealth and power; to think he can have his cake and eat it too. Elliot is escaped to Portland right now, while Mia is locked to Christian black Amex card. I never realized how selfish and narcissistic my youngest had become. How Christian turned into a pervert. How did he get into that shit? Why did Carrick go over the deep-end? What didn't I do in the bedroom to make him stay?

I sip tea; as I stare out the window. Where is Christian? Where is Taylor and Gail? Elliot is lost to the family as Carrick raged against him and Christian. Blaming him for his brothers failing and perverted life. The FBI is talking to us about some private psych prison in eastern Colorado.

Xxxxxxx

Montesano WA: Jason-pov

I watch the internet. Barney has back doored me into the company intranet. I watch as the three-fraction fight for control of the company. I wonder where Christian is. Gail is worried. We lay low at an old army friend's house outside Montesano. Mark is a cool guy, with in longtime partner Greg. Real hot SOG operators from the eighties and nineties.

I watch the setting sun over the forest trees. Where are you Christian. Do you remember anything I taught you about surviving and evasion? Gail wraps her arms around me. We will survive, but will Grey?

Xxxxxx

c-pov

" _mommy why is my sex life a problem, is it because I'm not gay, but a Dom?"_

" _Christian. You're a sadist. You've become the pimp. The one you railed against. If I knew this in the hospital? I would have let you die."_

" _mommy please, I love you. You're my angel."_

" _angel? Angel! Christian Trevelyan- Grey! You are a failure in life. Sure, you succeed in business. But In life you failed. You let the pimp win"_

" _that's right Son. you let the pimp win, you dropped out of Harvard. HARVARD! You weak, little maggot. You let the women in your life run over you, Ella, Grace, Mia, Eliana, Roz. All the women you should be beating into submission, you let dominate you. Your weak and worthless. Get a spine maggot!" dad screams into my skull._

" _why didn't you talk to me bro. why didn't you trust me to help you. Why did you let the bitch hurt you? I could have helped you. Now I don't know?" Elliot whispers into my head._

I drive down the road with these conversations in my mind. Arguing with the ghost of my past and the family. On and on it goes till I scream and cry. Weep for the wrong choice and right choices I've made. I see a small park sign ahead. I pull in. a short loop trail on the board. I strip to my pants and shoes. Dress shoes. I run till the world leaves me alone. I run till the burn of muscles and tendons release me from reality of my mind.

I lay in the snow cooling down. I lay in the cold snow feeling normal. I let the world calm down. I let the cold snow heal my shattered soul. Standing. I see I'm still alone. Still here on this highway. Still running for my life.

Xxxxxxxx

Barney-pov

I watch the computer feed. I checked the information on the guard the FBI found. I know Grey is east bound on hwy70. I know he uses the guard's gas credit card. I watch the highway cam for the Bronco. The FBI is days behind me. I masked Grey's credit cards. So only I know where and when. I secured the severs from the bosses. Roz vs. Carrick vs. the Doc. Andrea is playing a dangerous game between the three. I support her, kind-of. I play my own game. Why own way. I let the world think I'm the geek, the super nerd. But I have secrets, deep dark evil secrets that only Grey can help with. That only me can make inert.

Andrea is walking down the hall, it's late. She sways with that sexual predator swing. plans on a little romp, or one of her legendary oral exams. I love the oral she does. The ice princess is a freak in the bed, on her knees and especial on my dick. She looks scared as she kneels and crawls to me. She should be scared of me. I the keeper of secrets.


	3. Chapter 3 road to hell

the road to hell is being lost in the most terrifying place in the world. your own mind. you can't escape yourself, your ego, your ID your demons. hiding behind a facade doesn't exist. if you can't resolve the issues that drove you here; diverting your outcome to a new horizon, the road will drive you over the cliff into the bastions of hell. But what can you do. in your mind their in no deluding yourself, no way to hide your inner joys and demons. you are the victim and persecutor. if you've never been here lost in this trial. count yourself lucky. for those who have and survived. welcome to the undiscovered country you now stand in.

Chp3 road to hell

I crashed down a unused farm road in the wilds of central Missouri. I need sleep. I need to get these drugs out of my system. I sweat, I foul myself. I can't seem to think, drive, to move. Irrational fears and visions rip my soul and mind to shreds. I watch my life in detail assembly and disassembly. Every event, every fear, pleasure, all my negatives scream into my face like banshees.

" _Christian, you are a failure an ashamed to me son. why can't you be good, get along with the other kids. Why do you have to be like this?" My father screams in my face. Like I'm a ten-year-old child._

" _Dad, they touch me, they touch ME! It burns. Why do you let them touch me? Why send me to Lincoln to work. You don't believe what she did to me. I told you, but you ignored it, sent me back. Left me in hell. Left me to be a sub! You like the Sub Christian Grey. Good grade, no booze, no fighting. Obeisant, a good son. she hurt me. You hurt me. You let her hurt me. Why? Why daddy. It's because I'm bad. I'm always bad. I couldn't save my mother, Ella. I couldn't save myself from becoming a sadist. Am I a sadist. Do I want to be a sadist? I weep into the harsh wool blanket. I lose the fight and drift off into blackness._

The nightmares haunt me asleep and awake. I see my mothers. My father. Elaina. I see my siblings. My spoiled sister. My idiot brother. My life in detail. The sub's the Dom's, the whips and canes. Merge and shatter into brilliant shards of pain and doubt. The soft touch of an angel reaches out and stops me.

I wake to the Bronco gentle leaning against a tree. Out of gas. The cans are full. I have no idea where I am, when I am. Or who I am. Who is the real Christian Grey? Who am I. The DOM? The SUB? The business man? The scared kid? I let the fading light, cold cheeseburgers', my screams lull me to a troubled sleep.

Xxxxxx

I wash the cloths in an ice-cold stream. I let the cold morning cool my hot skin. The drugs purge still almost five days since I escaped. I have to get to St. louis. I need to switch cars. Grab all the ATM money I can and contact the emergency number Jason made me memorize. Do I trust him? Myself?

The Arch sparkle in the fading light. I street camp in the Bronco. I have to get the wheels and then the money. Evade south to highway 40 and western to home. Home? Do I want to go home? Do I have a home anymore?

I find a private auto sale in the paper. A GMC Cargo Van, in ok shape. I pay cash. I spend two days' street camping; a prepping the vehicle. I need to run far and fast. I transfer the fuel cans and add two more five gallon cans. Chains, and camping equipment. Thrift store cloths and a supply of can foods. My cash is almost gone. I map out a route to hit a max number of ATMs and get gone.

I start the grab; my black Amex card will set alarms off in Grey house. Police. The enemies. I turn south thru the city. I abandon the Bronco. Taking the Van. I head south thru the city to highway 40.

At the outskirts of the city I stop to call Jason. A rare pay phone at a stop&rob. I make the call. RING! RING!

"YES!"

"Jason?"

"Christian, are you ok?" He asks

"some, the drugs are still fucking with me. What's going on?" I sweat like a pig.

"How much do you know?"

"dad's taken the company, some fighting for the company. I don't understand?"

"Roz and your dad are fighting for the company without you. Your mom is fighting for you to retain the company. Mia gone shopping nuts and Elliot as left the family, exiled to Portland."

Shit. Shit. Frigging shit. "Elaina?"

"I don't understand Christian, what about her?" Jason asks.

"she was supposed to come to the lock box last week to torture me. She's part on one of the fractions." I state. I hear the pain and fear in his voice. "Ok, more players. I think she's with Roz, but I don't know who the main players are. I think your dad is one and Roz fraction has a unknown boss. Your mother's fraction has a boss that hidden as well." He states

"time, next contact in 48 hours" I hang up and move away.

" **AAAHANA HELPS!** "

I rush to the back of the Stop&Rob (common nickname for a 7-11 or min-mart; giving their high chance of being robbed). A brunette is pinned to the ground by two men. Attempting to rape her. I kick their ass. I let the rage and demons loose. My fist and feet leave them broken on the ground. I relish the feel of their blood on my hands. The smell of fear and terror in their eyes. they beg for their lives. I let the inner beast free. I leave them moaning alive in the gutter.

I stop out of breath suddenly. Turning to the girl, now curled next to an ancient VW bug. She fires me. Why? I grab her and carry her fighting to my van. She punches me. I punch back. She out. To the victor goes the spoils. I transfer all her junk to the van. Stripping the car of id and evidence.

I strap her into the seat, tie-wrapping her hands and feet. She moans. She is my mother, my birth mother. My enemy. I drive down the road. I can't seem to think with her in the car. I hit her, am I bad? Will she hate me? Should I dump her? Why did I kidnap her? I can't make the thought orderly, the chaos of my mind, torments me.

I need to sleep. I find a place in Arkansas near Texarkana. I check her tie wrapped arms and legs. I drag her to the floor and cuddle with her, she feels good, nice and soft. I let the world fade to darkness.

Xxxxxxx

For the first time, ever I wake from a nightmare free sleep. I still see the cartoons and distortions but I feel? I feel? Good. How do I feel good? She purrs next to me. I watch her face a she wakes to smile at me. Till the reality hits her. She stares big blue eyes at me. I smile at her. She wants to scream, but doesn't. I look around the rest stop is quiet, few cars and semis. I release her bounds.

We walk along the path to the restroom, do I let her inside, will she betray me. She goes inside. I wait. Fifteen minutes later she exits. She looks ok. I guess. She is very beautiful and petite. She takes my hand, it warm and soft and fills me with emotions I never thought I could have, back to the Van. She smiles at me. Kicks me in the balls and I fall into the van. She ties wraps my hands and feet. Getting into the Van we drive off. I don't know where.

Xxxxxx

Late afternoon near dusk.

Waking in the van, my hands and feet tie-wrapped. I sit up and find us outside Oklahoma City.

"HI?"

"HI?" she says looking back at me with those big blue eyes.

"what going on?"

"I 'am stopping for fuel and food. You want some?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"Want ever's here?"

"it's a truck stop with a buffet, you want to go in." she smiles at me, shy and innocent.

I hold up my hands, tie wrapped hands. "if you behave. I'll let you free. But try anything and I'll kick your ass again." She smirks at me.

"OK. Why are you like this. I kidnapped you?" I ask ashamed at my actions.

"I was mad at first, but you talk a lot yesterday. You are afraid and alone. I just couldn't leave you, beside when we sleep? I? I. I feel you. Hear you. I feel for you." She shyly hides her face.

"I felt it too" I lay back down. Letting my mind relax. I was. I am confused. Why is she like this. I let the world fade.


	4. Chapter 4 allies

Chp4 allies?

Oklahoma City truck stop:

I wake to her cutting my tie wraps and smiling at me. I shake the sore tight muscles. I feel OK. A little dislocated. The drugs are still fucking my head. It hurts, the migraines are bad, since my escape. She brushes the hair from my eyes and kisses me. Holy mother of god she kissed me. I feel shaken to my core, like nothing I have ever felt just hit me. I fall back in panic and fear. Who is this girl and how can she shatter my world so easy?

"are you OK?" she asks concerned. I look; she shaken to, like it affected her. Her blue eyes are alight with joy? Happiness? Feelings for me? I try to process the words, emotions but I can't.

"A Little dizzy" I say as I rise back up. Thank god, I didn't piss or shit myself like last week. We crawl out of the side door to the snow and cold of Oklahoma. I marvel at the clear blue sky and crisp clean winds that buffet me. The sky is a pale color to her eyes staring at me. we walk towards the Truck stop, it huge, impersonal, perfect.

The toons and distortions sweep across my eyes. I can't tell what is real or not. I cry. I'm frozen. I can't tell? "Christian what is wrong?" she asks. "I can't tell what is real. Cartoons and everything is weird, distorted, swimming in waves. What is real?" I whisper, lost and afraid. I shake.

Everything disappears, it's just the parking lot of a truck stop. I feel her soft breathes on my chest and neck. Her hands on my face and back. Where is the normal pain; I feel? The burning. The fear. I search in vain for what should be haping. It nowhere to be found. She kisses my lips again. I deepen the kiss letting the world flow outward. Letting my inner demons loose. Yet she gives back, everything back. Letting the emotions and raw feeling cascades thru us, around us. Merging us. She steps back, shaken. I'm shaken to my core. She takes my hand "better?" "I stare at her hand in mine. The electrify sensation cascades thru us. The altered reality is gone. "Much. Better." "good let eat." She leads me by the hand into the restaurant. As long as I hold her hand the toons don't dare appear.

We get our food and sit isolated near a window. We eat. I feel safe. For the first time in my life. I feel safe. The emotions and fears can't break my mood or thoughts. We eat in peace a silence.

"Why?" I ask suddenly afraid.

"Here." She hands me a page torn from a notebook.

I _your name_GREY legally agree to give Anastasia Rose Steele one million dollars for helping me. I agree to treat her as an equal, and with honor. On January 8, 2011. With two signature blocks

"one million dollars, what if I lose? Or am what they say I am." I smirk at her.

"Well, I'll risk it. After the talks, we had, and you had with your mother, father, and everyone else last night and today. Well I don't think you are what they said, at least not anymore." She says with down turned eyes. what did I say, I can't bring the anger or hurt back? She's holding my hand across the table.

"OK, I agree. What do you know about me?"

"well, I read the papers you printed out. Their no police warrants or looking for you. The FBI is asking question because of place you were held; you left finger prints. And I know what we talked about. So, I'm rambling. I always ramble when I get nervous. Please sign."

"OK." I lift the pen to sign and she stops me. "your full legal names please."

I smirk at her, "OK: my full legal name Christian Summers Trevelyan-Grey. Miss Anastasia Rose Steele." She laughs at me. I laugh at her. For the first time since I can remember I laugh and choke, and laugh. It feels fantastic, like I can win, I can overcome this. This? "what is this I'm in?"

"A coup-de'tate, Christian. A hostile internal takeover of your life and company." Little miss blue eyed Anastasia purrs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drive out of the city. We talk like people. She asks questions and I try to answer them. The road stretches to the horizon flanked by a snow white, dirty snow white berms on each side flanking the fallowed snow cover fields and pastures, occasional broken by a lone cow or horse. Sometimes a small herd. The golden yellow-orange sun chases the far western shadowland. Till RA melts into the endless horizon, letting a rich quarter moon; cast her eerie webs across the snowy Plaines.

"Chris, why didn't they kill you to get the company?"

"Well, if I die. The company is broken up and sold off. the money goes to charity except a few million dollars to family and staff."

"So how can they hope to claim the company?"

" if I'm alive but incompetent, locked in a psych hospital, then the company reverts to receiver ship under my parents. If my parents can't do it. Then a trio of corporate lawyers with Roz as the CEO. So, they have to have me locked up in a psych ward."

"Why not jail?"

"I still retain the power in jail. I have to be incompetent, unable to make legal decisions."

"so, you have to sane and drug free to be able to reclaim your company"

"Yeap, sane and clean. But I'm not"

"What wrong billionaire?"

"I'm not sure what I want now. I want my company, but I feel like I need more **. More?** " as I look at her. She looks like she wants to say something but she doesn't she leans back against the window.

I feel tired. Anna is sleeping in the passenger's seat. Her head against the window cushioned by a pale green sweater and wrapped in a winter coat. Her legs tuck under her. With a smile playing on her full sweet, lushes lips. I let the worries and fears fade away.

Earlier: We agreed to call me Chris, Christian stands out too much. That we are a young couple, the Steele's, on our way home to Montesano Washington from college. We graduated early and are heading back to our new life together. We match her ID. She will use it, since I can't use mine. Since she isn't keen to camp to much in the Van.

She got some hair dye and a bag of other things, at the drug store before we left the city. I counted our money. Forty-five thousand dollars. I hope it will be enough. I marvel at her walking into the Drug store. Her hot ass sways like a siren in the fading light. Calling me to worship and follow to my death. I shake my head. Where are these sex thoughts of her coming from? I mean how can she help me if I break her trust and bed her. Make sweet love to her.

I slam my head into the metal side of the van interior. Make love? I don't make love. I fuck, I fuck hard! I FUCK HARD! **I FUCK HARD!**

It's what I do: I do, did? Can I do that with her. Blue eyes? I try to rise the demons of my sadism, my Dom. But is sputter and fails. As images of loving her invade my mind. The soft feel of her lips, the touch of her hands. The feel of sliding my cock into her sweet sex. Riding her to orgasm after orgasm. I shoot in my pants like a teenager. Shit! Shit! She back. I shake and try to be cool. I fail as she bubbly shows my future hair color and style.

We drive, trading place at each gas stop, till we get to Albuquerque NM. Anna gets us a room in a flea-bag motel. I hate we can't stay somewhere better, more like I want to treat her.

"Chris, stripe and get in the shower." I do as she says. Hiding my hard cock from her. I stand next to the shower about to turn on the water. "don't. kneel in the tub, please". I kneel in the tub facing the back wall. I don't understand or know what to do. "Chris, I'm dyeing your hair." Thank god, I was worried she wanted sex. Or something. Why am I disappointed. She sits on the rim of the tub; her leg touching me, her soft naked, leg rub my side. HER NAKED LEG! I stare to the side. Shit! Shit she naked too! "why are you, **like** , ah, ha, **naked?** "

She leans into me. I feel her pert breast caress my back. Drive my dick to a granite rock hardness. I shake and sweat. O'God. "Chris, hair dyeing is very messy. I don't have cloths to spare. if I mess up and get the dye on me." She purrs into my ear. I relax. It's logical, but I'm so horny for her. No woman has ever fired me like she does.

The warm water from the ice bucket wets my hair as she massages the dye in. working it in and in. till my mind blanks to just the sensation of her fingers and touch. "We have to wait 10 minutes, are you OK, on your knees?" she asks. I nod, as words fail me, lost to the sensations of her words. She works her magic finger down my back. Releasing the tension of a ten-thousand days and nights. I'm lost in the touch. The magical touch of her hands and fingers. She strokes my chest and back. Purring softly into my ear, and face. Letting the soft sweet breath relax my eyes and mouth. As she flirts a tongue across my lips. Light and feathery. I can't help myself as I shoot and shoot without ever touching myself. What hold does this witch, good witch, have on me. I feel her tongue dart and tease my ear. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OH, ah, it's. a. time to Rinse. Oh, ah, aa, rinse the dye. Out of your. Hair?" she sputters flustered. I shake at the effect she has on me. As the water flows from the shower head. A little cold. I realize that she massaged my chest and back, without any pain or fear. How could I do this. How could she do that. I marvel as she massages the rinse water as the excise dye runs down my body into the drain. "Stand up." I shakily stand. She hands me a wash cloth with soap. I start to wash. She moves and stands in front of me. Naked. A siren "Wash me please."

Xxxxx

Later we watch reruns on the TV. Lost in emotions and thoughts from our shower. My copper locks are gone to a brown, auburn tint. We munch on pizza and soda. Laughing at the Big Bang, and Friends. I use to hate that show. But with Anna everything is good. I flash to washing her body. The effect we have on each other. She magically comes on my finger. Like a bolt of pleasure and bliss. It like the first time she's ever came or ever orgasmed. I reeve in the light of her blue eyes. We lay dressed in short and her in one of my thrift store t-shirts.

I thought, I'd sleep on the floor. We have only one bed. But she makes me lay with her. My chest to her back. I hope my little brunette dreamcatcher is at work to night. She purrs my name in her sleep. I let the world fade out. Let my world shrink to her, just her. A last confused thought racks my mind and soul "what do I want in life"


	5. Chapter 5 brittle steele

Chp5 Brittle Steele

In the world, brittle steel is a byproduct of the worse greed and avarice of man. It looks good but will shatter and shard if used. It's has sunk many a ship, from the Titanic to the liberty ships on the Archangel run in WWII. It is a nightmare to find and horror to have when you need steel. Not junk metal. The smelting of steel is magic in the alchemy of this age. Brittle steel is the result of bad temperature, raw material and just greed to produce a metal that looks strong and limber but is neither. In human being. To be called brittle is to be weak, uncaring, and lost to your narcissi self.

WSU Vancouver WA.: November 1, 2010

"Daddy, what do you mean the money is gone?" Anna cry's in pain.

"Annie, I had a run of bad luck. A Silvia need help with her car and rent, and such" Ray evades my stare. I can smell the alcohol on him. The evasion of eyes. he's lying to me. The alcoholism is back. The gambling is back. It as if mom never left. All those problems have roared back into my life. The narrow edge, I lived on is now a gapping chasm, with me falling into the abyss.

"Daddy, please just tell me." I stomp my foot.

"I lost the money gambling with Silvia" Ray says dejected and small. I fume at him. SILVIA, that barfly has spent my college money, Rays savings. And lost him his job. NOW! My future. I can't make the next college payment. I'm out of school. I have to leave. Less than One year left, and he destroyed me. I want to kick his ass. But he looks small and lost on the sofa.

"Is she still with you?" I ask Ray.

"no, I'm alone, she left me for another guy." I hold him. He lost the house. He'll be living in a trailer on a friend's, a VFW friend's house down near Gray harbor. We cry the night away. Kate's orders pizza. After he leaves I search for a job, but what can a failed English lit major get in this day and age.

Five weeks later I find a job in Missouri of all places. A junior assistant PA job for a Aggro-company. I drive Wanda on a harrowing ride to St. Louise. The boss has a room at his house I can stay in till I find a place. His wife is a trophy, beautiful, drunk, with big oversized plastic body part. The first two week goes great. The second weekend. I'm out of a job and stuck in Missouri in last hours of December, with a very cranky Wanda.

I street camp and try to find work. I'm blackballed by the scummy ex-boss. Did he really think I would just lay down, spread my legs for his fat, bloated ass? I pretty sure he's one nut short now. I felt the ball scrunch with my last power kick.

I hate my life. January 5, Wanda losses the fight and blows her engine block. I'm stuck behind a Min-mart off the freeway south of the city. I cry for two days. I will have to call Kate and beg. Beg for a bus ticket and money to move what little I have back to Washington state. I will have to be her slave for the rest of the semester and how every long it takes to repay her.

Xxxxxx

The two local bullies hold me down. I fight, but I'm losing. They have my pants half off. Suddenly I'm alone. I shake my head pulling my pants up; the bullies are fighting with a copper head giant in the night light. The battle is surreal from the street lights eerie glow. They are begging; he thumps them with fist and foot. Like those fight movies Ray likes. They lay on the street broken, moaning. At least he didn't kill them.

He walks up and looks at me, an evil demon cursed demented sneer across his face. Like a rabid mad dog unleashed. I try to run. But he has me. He carries me to his van. I fight. I punch his jaw, damn that hurts. I see his fist headed for my face. The lights flare and disappear.

Xxxxxxx

I wake to the guy talking, arguing with invisible people. Great a crazy has kidnapped me. Why do I always find the ax wielding nutjobs. I feel my bound feet and wrist. Tie-wraps, shit. Shit!

I lay back; a listen. Boy, is he screwed up. I let the road lull me to sleep as I listens to his tales of woe. What is going on with him. He is crying and shaking as we barrel down the freeway. Confessing is good for the soul, or so Father Pat says. The Las Vegas sheltered priest during my wait for RAY from husband number 3 was full of one liners, mostly bullshit to make us think happy thoughts of god and society.

I wake to him dragging me to the floor. O'god he's decide to rape me. I steel myself for the pain and humiliation, but he just cuddles me to his chest and we sleep. Just sleep. For the first time in a long time I feel safe. Why do I feel safe with my kidnapper; tie-wrapped and unable to escape. His touch soothes me. Makes me feel safe?

Xxxxx

The rest stop is sparse, as I wash my face in the restroom, should I escape? Would I escape. I must think. He claims to be rich, is he? I don't know. I walk out of the restroom, my copper haired god, stands frozen in the cold snow. Just frozen is pure unadulterated terror. I watch his grey eyes pleading with me. His face unmasked with fear and horrors, I can't imagine. I take his hand and feel a jolt of feelings, electric, of need.

His whole-body shifts. His eyes are alight with happiness and joy. Boy, can he turn suddenly. I see the Rest stop is nearly empty. We are way down the parking lot. Arriving at the van. He opens the side door. I smile. He smiles. I knee his groin, Pushing him into the van. I crawl inside and tie-wrap his hands and feet. There asshole take that. I think "Call the COPS!" but a set of printout catches my eye.

So, he is rich, and in trouble. I look at him. Oh yea, he's trouble, troubled, in trouble, will cause trouble. But so, am I. he has a map it shows us back tracking to highways 40 at Oklahoma City. I stare at the world. Close my eyes and count to ten. Put the Van in gear and head west.


	6. Chapter 6 hidden in the snow

Chp6 hiding in the snow.

Seattle: Escala:1900hrs

I sip my whiskey staring out over the city. I am master of this world. Christian never understood. That I created him. That I made him. That he owed me. He could have paid me back by graduating from Harvard, no he had to drop out. Humiliated me. Like he always did. Shit! I hate that my son is such a screw up. Now Elliot is lost as well couldn't man up, fuck it. If he can't see the future. I can. I can move this company into a new level. Dump all this philanthropy shit. Focus on business.

Sipping my whiskey, my daughter is still with me. She understands that this empire requires a man. Not a boy. I smile at her shopping spree. It's already over a million dollars. She due later tonight for a late dinner. I make sure she doesn't spend too much time with Grace. God. How I put up with her. Her. Charities. I didn't miss the birthright of kids. But to pick a fuck up like Christian. I had to go along with her wishes. It made me look good for a while. I sip. I have time. Christian dungeon is gone, with his shit for nothing art work. But I kept the things I like.

"AAHHH"

O' good Oliva is awake. I turn, a smile at her. She's hogtied on the dining room table naked, and waiting for me. My eyes hood over is pleasure. I harden at the thoughts racing thru my mind. I picture Andrea or Roz, maybe her weak little dyke Gwen. I smile broadly. I stroke Oliva's face. The bruises will take a few days to clear. She tells me everything Roz is doing. I release my robe. AH yes. I am MASTER HERE!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: GEH: Grey house:1900hrs

Roz-pov

The PI's can't find one, drugged out crazy man. Nothing has shown up on his cards. I have three computer experts shadowing Barney and Fred. I hate we had to start this before we were prepared. That Elaina had to jump the gun. Nobody would have believed that Carrick would jump in with both feet and destroy the carefully laid plans. I wish I could kill him, both of them. But I can't I can't lose the company to them. Men! I hate their cocky assholes. Just because they have a penis, makes them think they have any brains. I hate them useless men. I thought Christian was different, but no in the end. I did all the work, he took all the glory. I have the company lawyers in my pocket. Once the family is out of the company. I will rule the empire.

I call Maxwell, Welch's replacement. "set up a quarantine of Washington state. Highways, buses, boats, trains, planes. If anyone who even looks like Grey try's. I want to know about it." I sip my whiskey. Gwen is waiting with a couple of kittens, hot little 18yrs-old coeds from University of Seattle. I sip my whiskey. I am MASTER HERE!

Xxxxx

Montoseneo:1945hrs.

Jason-pov

Sawyer called. The assholes are setting up two layers of detection. Roz is close just hunting the ways into Washington state. Carrick is setting teams farther out in Oregon-California border. Idaho, the major highways into the state. I have to send Christian to a safe house till I can get him clean and sane. The idiots don't understand. Chris doesn't need to be at Grey House. He just has to be clean and sane at one of the four major headquarter in the country. Seattle, New York, LA, or Atlanta.

I sip my whiskey, Christian is thirteen hour late with checking in. I know finding a payphone is damn hard, but come on kid. Work with me.

Gail rubs my back as the minute's turn to hours.

"ace of Spades! The Ace of spade!" Christian ringtone. Motorheads legendary hit. Perfect for Grey.

"Christian!"

"sorry I'm late. We had trouble on the road." We! WE! Who the fuck is WE!

"WE?"

"I picked up a partner, she's cool. She knows **. Knows everything**." Christian says

"ARE you sure she with you?'

"YES. **Let it go**. What do I need to do? Christian sound annoyed.

"it depends on how bad the drugs and your sanity is"

"it still there. But getting better." Christian says with conviction.

"get a couple of burner phones. Got a pen. I have an address for you." I say. As Mark gives me the thumbs up. No one is spotting (tapping into the call, eavesdropping) this call.

"OK go" Christian say in a rush, we're running out of time.

"425 Sunhawk lane. Next to Eagle Ski lodge. Mammoth Lakes Ca. the house is stocked with food and cloths. key Lockbox on door 327845. Alarm code bluebird999. Call me when your healthy enough to make a move to recover the company."

"Should I wait?" Christian ask

"Yes. You need to be sane and clean. You'll find cards and ID. Hair dye. Use it." "HAA" "What?"

"Jason, I'm dyed already. Ace has me well in hand. Cash?"

"That there to. Enough to evade and leave the country if needed." Thank god, Ace is helping out and thinking. I hear mumbling

"Ace say tell you I've got my ID and passport. That we could leave CONUS, is that right term." CONUS (CONtinental United States (the lower forty-eight states), a military female?

"ACE is Active?" more mumbling

"No, Brat. Bragg Brat" ok could be better.

"OK. Time up go and stay down. Get healthy and for god sake don't contact your family or Ace's family or friends. Got it!"

"YES! Time" he hangs up. I feel better. I feel much better Christian sound different, but good. I wonder about the girl. How much can we trust her? She's a military kid. A Bragg kid, that means one or both of her parents was airborne or Special operations or both. Already dyed his hair. Making sure he talks in code. No names. No way to trace her. I feel better. So much better.

xxxxxxXxxx

Seattle: Grey House Computer lab. Barney's secured office.

I hate military hardware. How Taylor got a SOG satellite phone. It untraceable. The number goes thru a secure military satellite system. Scrambled and scrambled again with two four-hundred-digit codes, changed on an hourly basis. the call-in numbers are thru a thousand exchanges paired on thousands of private companies' PBX's, with thousands of routing directions. The only way to tap it is to get within a half a mile with a directional microphone. Which he's taken pains to prevent. I know he has moles in the security of all three groups.

I sip my chia tea. The world will bend. I know Jason has planned for this scenario for years. Always plan and counter plans. I must find Christian. I must be the one to find him. That Taylor has used the phone twice, means he's in contact with Christian. I know he ditched the car in Missouri and disappeared with about twenty grand in cash. Roz and her geeks are blind to me; my ways. Fred walks in he is worried. I smile. "Grey is loose and getting better." "How do you know?"

"if he was still broken, Taylor would be on the move to get him. With an Army of security to take him to London. GEH Europe HQ. the only secure place outside the US to reclaim the company" he nods. "what do we do now?"

WE dig and dig deep. We need to id the bosses of this coup de trio. We need to protect Grey" he nods. I know I can trust Fred, despite his past relation to Roz. I sip. I hope to find a way to protect my friend. My friends. Christian, will he keep me when my secrets come to the forefront. I hope?

Xxxxxx

Grey Manor: 2100hrs

Grace -pov

I listen to the phone. My security has tapped several calls with Roz and Carrick. I know my husband fears and weakness have caused him to leave me for a chance to steal Christian wealth and life. His kink is now unchecked and he is lost to me. I can never take him back. The things I let that man do to me. The bruise, the pain. I thought it was for love. Now I know he was cheating all along. I hate the deceit. I miss my kids.

Elliot is self-exiled. He can't deal with the breakup of the family, the way his dad acted. The loss of Christian. Mia, is daddy girl, lost to me. She moved into a house with a sugerdaddy, older than her father. Spending Christian money like it's going to end any moment. Telling me what a failure I am. Slapping my face as she walked away. I cried for hours.

But hope is renewed by the call. Christian is loose, the other two are scared. They fear he's headed to New York, or here. My security says Christian was in ST. Louis. That he was head east. He has not been stupid since he escaped that abomination in Colorado. So, does he blindly run east. Would Jason have taught him. I think? I hope he's safe. I call Elliot, on my burner phone.

"Mom?"

"Elliot, how are you?"

"Ah, let me move someplace alone."

"Who's with you?"

"No one just a one nighter"

"Ok. What's up?"

"I missed you. Dear. I miss my children."

"I'm good. I'm secure, safe. Are you."

"Yes. Dear I wish you could come home, but I understand with the family strife its two hard. I want to ask you if you could go to New York this weekend?"

"OK, sure. Where and why?

"The Collins house in the THE HAMPTON's. Gladys has a table for me. Antique! I need you to bring it back. I have the company jet; to take you from Portland to long island. And back same day. **It important**."

"sure mom, not a problem. Text me the details"

We hang up. I smile a sip my brandy. Wheels inside wheels.

" _Mrs. Bailey, Dr. Grey is sending Elliot to NY this weekend. Details text follows." Says the watcher of Grey Manor._

" _Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey is sending Elliot to THE HAMPTON in New York this weekend" says the other watchers of Grey Manor._

" _Barney, Dr. Grey is" I zone out after the third identical message comes thru. The Dr. is sending Elliot as a red herring. I watch the enemies' marshals everything to NY. I know Christian is west bound not east._

Xxxxxxxxx

Mammoth lakes ca.

425 Sunhawk lane is a cookie cutter American version of a Swiss chalet on quarter acre lots like every other house on the block. Just outside the Eagle Ski resort main property. Just off the outside service road. Its three bedrooms, four baths, a lower floor: open kitchen, half bathroom, living room with a wood fireplace. There wood on the patio, and skis in the closet next to it. The food is good and the weather is scheduled to be snow flurries for three days over the weekend. The resorts are low with the bad weather over the weekend. But the week days should be good.

We fought the weather thru Death Valley and the highway north. Jason better be right. We're trapped here in the eastern sierras. I watch Anna make dinner. She moves to the music. Swaying her hips and ass. I can't take it. I sneak up behind her. Running my hand thru her hair and cupping her breast, her perfect breast. She moans to me.

We eat before the fire. The snow falls outside the sliding door. I hold her on my lap. She feels so good. With her in my touch the visions don't dare to appear. I stroke her hair. Licking lightly along he chin. My hands slide down her body. Snaking inside her long john pants. Under her tight-white panties. To feel her lips. Her clit. Her sex. I harden. as she moves and moans. As I bring her to the brink. She spins in my arms.

"Chris, make love to me?"

I carry her to our bedroom. Laying her on the bed. She smiles and I lose my mind.

She caresses my chest as I move to take her. "Chris in the night stand."

I move, condoms. I grab one and sheave my rod. Positioning at her sex. I start to enter "Chris, gentle! you're my first?"

I stop and my man falls. I'm her first. Can I do this. Can I make her mine? I think. I think hard.

I feel her hands caresses my face. "Chris I want you. I want you to be my first. I want to claim you as mine" she purrs into my ear. I harden like a brick of granite. I kiss and make my way south to her sex. She lays spread on the bed. Withering in the orgasms I give her.

I re-sheave my now hard cock. And slowly mount her. Stopping to let her adjust. Slowly pacing. She screams my name. "Faster, faster aaah" I quicken. I ride the orgasms she has. Till she locks my cock in a steel vise: an Anastasia Steele vise. I lose my load and mind as my orgasm rushes thru my body and kills my mind. I wake laying side by side with the beautiful Anna. She stares at me. She slides to me. Kissing me. Loving me. We drag a blanket over us. Letting the fireplace in the bedroom slowly die with shadows and light dancing across the room. She kisses my chest, one of the scars. I slip into the ether. Dreams of Anna, children play about us. In a meadow on the Sound.

 _Anna-pov_

 _I make Chris take my v-card. I bask in the light of my sex god's ability. Before on the roads it was only hands. God those magic fingers. He seemed to like my fingers too. We are staying in a safe house in beautiful Mammoth lake California. Stuck here in the idyllic eastern Serra's, what a burden. I smirk as the shadows claim the valley beyond the windows. I make a chicken fried rice with popovers. Chris takes several minutes to motive me while I cook. God! I love his ways._

 _Hours later. The room is cold. I get up check the thermostat and add logs to the low fire. I wash up. The blood from my lost womanhood. The beginning of my life. How will I let him go? We know each other so deep, it so easy with him. I've never been so safe and loved by a male in my life. Wrong Steele not a male. Christian, Christian Grey. Fucking billionaire. How do I compete with the models he should be with, the right breeding, the right families? I'm nobody. No one. I look at myself in the mirror. I wane._

 _He walks in and pisses. In front of me. How? How eewwe. He washes his hands and rubs my body. Kissing my lips. "stop thinking like that. You are perfect, the one I need and want. You will always be mine." He purrs into my ear as he strokes me. I melt into his arms. "Chris, what about when your home, back in charge. You'll move on. I'm nothing, nobody I'm"_

 _He bites my neck, leaving a hick. "Anna, you are mine, always. Forever. Now and in the future. You are only person to touch my scars. Heal my soul. With you I am normal. I'm. no, I've fall in love with you."_

" _Chris, you can't, I'm nobody"_

" _You are my world now and forever. Come to bed. We need sleep." He leads me back to the bed. I wish we had slept. But we ride into the dawn is the throes of lust and sex. We lazy the day away in lust and sex. I find myself living a dream, playing house with a sex god. The drug hallucination slowly fade with each day. Chris's doubt and freezing moments are fewer and fewer. I relax. Tomorrow we go shopping, as the weather is breaking. Chris is shoveling the walks, driveways and the patio. I make some pig in a blanket for dinner._

" _Anastasia!" O' shit Master is back. I check the oven, I have time. I turn looking right at him. He smirks with that evil little glint. I lean over the counter. He's commanding as he fondles my ass, I wait for the smack. My mind reflects on the first-time master showed up. During the first night in the van. We stopped at a wayside restroom, it was dark. He carried me inside. Pulled down my pants and panties and set me on the toilet. Still tie-wrapped. He just looks at me. I blushed with embarrassment. Boy was I wrong, it couldn't get worse. He wiped me. Like I wasn't there. Another stop during daylight and he did the same thing. It wasn't till the Rest stop at Texarkana._

 _Then during the ride thru western Oklahoma, I woke him to trade off driving. "Anastasia, bad sub." He pulled me over his lap in the passenger seat. Pulled down my pants and panties and spanked me nine time, right! Left! O' god yes Middle! I was so close to coming. "you will address me as Master!" I wet all over his jeans. Kissing him, straddling his lap with my pants and panties hanging off one ankle. I was so turned on. A passing truck horn broke the mood. He looks different as he whispers" Anna" master is gone._

 _The hair dyeing shower. "Anastasia, you're not properly groomed!" "Ah Chris" I say. He grabs my face, pinning me to the wall. "Anastasia, you know the rules, you must follow the rules!" "Ah Master I don't know the rules, I'm new to this." I squeak. "I'm training you?" "Ahm YES?" "Anastasia, you will address me as Master. Are there any razors here?" "Yes, ah Master in the Bag on the sink" he leaves, a return with two disposable razors. He proceeds to shave my armpit, legs, and pussy. Fingering and caressing me the whole time. I'm a powder keg desperate for a match. "turn around, bend over, farther, touch your toes." He pushes me pined to the back-shower wall bent double. Helpless. I squirm. SMACK! "Stay still, reach up a spread your cheeks, Anastasia" I balk he can't mean to shave there, can he. SMACK! "Do it Anastasia, NOW!" I do it; humiliated as he shaves my ass. Finger my clit he pushes me over an edge. "Your ass is mine, so perfect! So, hot." He sticks his finger in my ass. Kneels down and lick my core, my clit is on fire. As he works finger in my holes. In rack thru orgasm after orgasm. Sometime during the shower, I find myself banging my head on the ceiling. As I straddle his head. High up the wall. "Anna! Anna! Come baby, come for me." The name change tells me which is rocking my world Anna for Chris, and Anastasia for master._

 _The hotel room in Vegas, he tied my arms with a towel and ravaged me with his tongue, after firing my ass. Master is defiantly an ass man. He loves to finger it, fondles, and spank it. he leaves hicks on my tits and neck. I can't tell which I like best. Chris or Master. I'm becoming a sex freak. Last night, well, the very earlier morning he tied my arms and on my knees, fuck the living shit out of me. Like a machine, a sex machine. Till I passed out form the orgasms. I freak when I realized he didn't use a condom. "Master doesn't use condoms; the rules say you must be on birth control" "Master I haven't got them yet." "Tough. Anastasia, you are mine. All of you."_

 _He slams into my pussy like a hammer and nail. I reel, shit the condom. "Master! Condom!" "No, you are mine only mine" "No I am not" I scream. O'crap that stops him in middle stroke. "You are mine, no one else, do you hear me." "Yes, I hear you! no! I'm seeing someone else." "WHO!" "Christian!" "Grey? Your seeing Christian and me?" "yes Master, so you need to use a condom." "Fine, sub, fine I'll wear a condom, that fucking asshole Christian." He leaves and returned wearing the condom. Talk about weird. The slamming continues. Till scream. Luck the timer breaks the sex, or dinner is ruined. He leaves to shovel snow._

 _I watch him shovel the patio. He sees me leering at him, he smiles! My panties wet. They both wants me. Little old me._


	7. Chapter 7 snow bunnies are real

** cg doesn't have split personality; we all have different faces we show, public, work, private, alone, we are all made up of different people trying to get out. The drugs and shock therapy have broken the internal controls of Christian's mind. He continues to argue with the ghost of his past, friends, and family members as he sees them, has he (HE!) defined them. Remembers he has been living two different lives since the age of 15; with a third as CEO. Now the drugs and environment (the lock-box, road, Anna) are causing the internal battle to the surface. The total DOM, bent on TPE or Chris, seeking a normal life or Christian CEO. Which path will he take. Or which parts he will merge or leave behind. You'll have to read further.

Chp7 snow bunnies are real.

Mammoth lakes. Ca.

a-pov

We drive thru the freshly plowed streets of Mammoth lakes. To the local grocery store. We are singing to a song on the radio. We goof and laugh the drive away. At the local Safeway, we buy fresh veg's, eggs and some snacks. Chris goofs trying on those knit animal hats. I try some. Laughing and having fun, like a normal couple. I watch him hold up a fuzz pink set of kiddie handcuffs. O' God. he puts them in the Basket. I blush, I dread the cashier. I see the pleasure in his eyes, Master wants some toys. I can visualize the pleasure we can have with them.

I **moan** , Christian looks at me, I smirk back. We laugh. Since he _"kidnapped me",_ a different person inhabits my body. Controls my mind: a sexy vixen, a loving mate, a confidante woman. I've never been this bold and forward in my life, usually I'm a scared little rabbit, hiding from the world, myself.

We carry our bags to the van. I sway my hips as Chris loads the Van. He grabs me, I squeal. "yes, Chris" We kiss, like lover do. Like we do. The old Eurhythmic song course thru my veins. I want to feel like lover's do. Is this it. the feeling radiating thru us, me! Hell yes! it can't get better!

We stop down the street at Delicious Kitchen Cafe. Seated in the crowed café. We blend right in. just another love-sick couple on ski holiday. I feed my man some of my eggs Benedict, he feeds me some pancakes. We small talk and just enjoy the moods and feel of the rustic café. The other people ignore us. Just the occasional hu and ha from the older couples. Basking in our young love.

For the first time in my life I feel free and safe. Like nothing can touch us here and now. The papers don't have anything on Christian. I smile as he catches a whip cream mustache from his cappuccino. He wipes my hot chocolate whipped cream nose with his fingers and sucks it. I cream in my panties. Reaching out I grab his shirt, pulling him close and lick his mustache clean. He moans and shifts uncomfortable in his seat. We're not leaving for a while now. At least till little Christian shrinks.

xxxxx

After lunch, we store the grocery at home. Taking a flat sled to the nearby sled park. We race the day, playing and goofing with the other young adults and kids. Chris is incredible with the kids, a natural father. He has only a few brief moments of freezing or insanity. I quickly cover him. My touch seems to hold the demons at bay.

We talked about Master on the way back home. He remembers everything, but like a dream. He worries I would leave him, when the stress of being with me gets to much; the Master rises up to regain control. But as the drugs wear out, his desperate need for control lessens. I grab his ass.

"Chris, I like your sexy kinky ways, a Master's, and just you." he looks lost, unsure if this is real. If he can let go, let me inside?

"Really, you aren't scared?"

"Sometimes but I know you won't hurt me."

"Remember you can safe word at any time"

"Safe word?" what is he talking about.

"sorry, babe, I forget you're not my sub, I didn't show you my contract with the rules and everything."

"AH! you have a contract for kinky sex!" blushing crimson from my toes to my scalp.

"Yes, I do. And no, you're never seeing it. that behind me."

"really so you don't want to train me as your sub?" I ask coy and flirting, to cover my hurt and embarrassed.

"Anastasia Steele, I want more than just kinky sex with you. I thought we were moving to a more, ah **! More ?"** Christian sputters with the loss of words.

"A boyfriend/girlfriend like relationship?" I hopefully pipe in

"NO! I mean yes! I mean. **Fuck it! Marry me!"** he looks everywhere but in my eyes. I hear the pain and fear. The need to have, the fear to lose. I grab his face and kiss him.

"it's too soon, but I'll give you a maybe." We stand, really swaying, dancing. a slow little circles, on the snow cover sidewalk in a ski resort in eastern sierra's of California, locked in a bubble of feelings and emotions. He wants to marry me. ME!

xxxxxxxx

We head home to hot rum toddies and chicken pasta rigatoni before the fire. With good books to waste the evening. I'm sore and need a rest from sex. Chris has rug burn, so he need a rest to. Later laying in his arms, reading. Letting the fire light dance about the room. Making imaginative stories about the shadows. We fall to sleep, heavenly sleep.

Morning light breaks thru the light snow fall to twinkle in our bedroom. I cuddle deeper into my man as I watch the magic show. Soon we will leave to teach me skiing. I can't wait. Scratch that. I can wait. I could just stay here in Christian arms forever and a day. Sometime last night he carried me to bed.

Time slowed down as Christian soft breaths along my neck. Lulled me into a half sleep state. Just watching the now gentle snow flacks fall past the window. The clock shows just after six thirty. I let my mind wander thru my current world.

I am in the arms of a sex god billionaire escapee from a psych ward; at a safe house in a resort town of Mammoth Lakes, California. Waiting for the drugs and mental abuse to clear his system. To merge the various part of what makes him Christian, hopefully leaving the bad, damaged parts that destroyed him. So, we can wage war against his former friends, co-workers and family. To reclaim his mega company and life. Doubts about success? none! About holding on to him; barrel loads. I doubt I can stand up to the "in" people he runs with. I'm just me, plain Jane me.

He stirs. I roll him over kissing him awake, an escape to the bathroom. Afterwards I dance to the kitchen to make breakfast.

c-pov

I wake to feel the tension radiate from Anna. She worrying about the after, my shattered mind. Will I still want her? Desire her. Love her. Before Thanksgiving the answer was simple NO! as the Master and CEO ruled me. Now the answer is simple again HELL YES! I have changed, the long dormant Christian is on top. Being locked into my mind has freed my demons and left them scattered on the snow cover road of the Plaines states. I watch the bathroom door. Playing the images of what Anna is doing. Every move. Minute. Every thought. I relax

I have time to prove to her that she is mine. Forever and a day.

Xxx

The slopes are sparse. The sky a foreboding gray of more snow to come. Right now, on the bunny slope is my bunny. She slides slowly pass me. Laughing at herself. Making herself happy with her clumsy skiing. Well, she a beginner. I can spend the whole day with her. Right here. I don't need the rush of the expert slope right now. Just my Red nosed snow Bunny.

Sliding up behind her, a sliding close into her. Ski's touching, we glide the few yards to the landing near the lodge. Cuddling her to my chest. She leans back the perfect smile and laughs that cure's my soul. I want to take her behind the trees and love her. "Chris, let's get a Chocolate at the lodge."

We sit in the lodge near the fire, sipping peppermint schnapps hot chocolates. Staring deep into each other eyes. making googly eyes as Mia use to say to Elliot. I lose the battle. A fall helplessly into her love. I lean in a kiss her. Letting my world collide with her's.

"CHRISTIAN GREY ESCAPES LOONIE BIN. MADMAN ON LOOSE IN EASTERN WASHINGTON STATE. MORE TONIGHT ON CHANNEL 2 NEWS. WHERE THE TRUTH COME FIRST." BLARES THE TV above the bar.

We break. a look around. No one spots us, but we quietly leave and head home. Scared that someone will recognized Christian. We watch the bogus news. That several assaults near the border of Washington state and Idaho are Mad dog Christian Grey. He was identified by several reliable people. We have to giggle and laughs. As I molest my mad dog lover here in Mammoth Lakes ski resort.

Xxxxxxxx

I fly out tomorrow from Portland on this bullshit errand for mom. Already Roz and Dad have inquired about it. my phone is blowing up with weird calls and numbers. I pinch my nose. Let this headache end. I stare out the window of my flat in Portland. Across the park and river to the Washington side, Vancouver, maybe I should hunt some Coeds pussy. I could use a break from the honey traps Dad and Roz are throwing at me. Maybe after this errand.

"dream police! The dream police! The dream police!" Shit the burner phone. I grab it and run outside to the park and down the river. "dream police! The dream police!"Exactly twenty minutes later.

"YES!"

"I'm safe. Alone. On the move." I hear the mall sounds in the background.

"heard from Christian?"

"No, and this errand for mom isn't it either."

"shit I was hoping it was. I can't stand to spend more money."

"yea? like I believe it. how's Greg."

"Wishing his Viagra worked, and I was a guy"

"stay under. I know he'll turn up. Taylor's guy pass along that he's in contact."

"Thank god, where did our parents go off the deep in. I mean Dad is freaking out, wild, sex pervert worse than Christian. Mom is cold and evil right now. I miss what I thought we had before all this shit."

"I know babe. Just stay down, keep your eyes and ears open. We have to find him before anyone else."

"bye Elliot"

"Bye brat"

Xxxxxxxxxx

DR. Grey office at the hospital

Mr. K-pov

Gracie's is on her knees sucking my cock. She will do as I say, as I command. Finally, after all these years she will do, believe me. Submit to my wishes and demands. Carrick is gone. He locked up the Family financials and property. The divorce paper will be served by the first of February. I have to keep her needy and afraid.

"look at me" I command. She stares up at me. I stroke her hair. "Good girl" I know she doesn't love me. But right now, she needs me. I smile. My little doctor is needing a champion. I check my watch I need to come and wrap this up. The wife has a charity dinner in Bainbridge island tonight. I relax, shooting deep into her mouth, she knows to not let one drop get away, or she'll not sit for a week. I can't wait to have control of those millions, billions of dollars.

I laugh as I leave. How Carrick could throw away a hot piece like Gracie, what an idiot Grace is naked, red assed, butt plugged over her desk, a perfect look for the arrogant bitch. Just wait, Grace I plan on a mother daughter trio later. I look at my watch. Yea, I can make court and still have a coffee.

Grace-pov

I hate him, I hate him, I hate them both. Carrick law partner is a sleazy-ball, a small dicked, scum sucking sleazy-ball. I hate that I have to fake this submissive scared little woman routine. I need to buy time. Time to find Christian and make this right. How did I let this spin out of control? Carrick, I trusted Carrick. I let him maneuver me into this shit. I turned a blind eye to his perverted needs and let him walk all over me. As I dress and pull out that frigging butt plug. I plan on a surprise for the men fucking my life up. God, I wish I had chosen Devlin, left Carrick all those years ago, He'll never take me back after the things I said and did. Tears run down my face at the thought of all those lost years.

xxxxxxx

Andrea-pov

I leave Carrick with cum dripping out my mouth. I need some mouth wash. Olivia is still in there naked and bruised. Roz must be paying her extra. I clean myself up in the ladies' room. The floor is quiet. Since Christian disappeared no new acquisition or mergers are taking place. The whole A&M section is furloughed till February, without pay.

I sit at my desk the dutiful employee. Waiting for sanity to return to this place. Christian is gone nuts according to Carrick and Roz. Grace is lost in doubts and that evil shit, Carrick former law partner. I suspect Gwen, sweet little Gwen is the master of Roz and Elaina. I can't believe the conversation they had about her raping Christian when he was fifteen, or his father simply allowing it to continue, just so Grey would stop embarrassing him. I seethe under my cool robot exterior.

First thing, deal with Barney. I like sucking his big geeky cock. Despite the star trek uniform he likes me to wear. My closet is full with a uniform from every version. I like the hot deep space nine bajorian outfit. I need to start moving on this. If Jason is in contact, then time is running out.

I dial a number.

"Devin Wilson office, how may I direct your call?"

"Mrs. JP Morgan calling" the secretary check the list and switch the number.

"Andrea, how is Seattle?"

"IT's Raining. I need my umbrella. Could you drop it off this weekend?"

"She hates me, are you sure?"

"Yes. She need a man, not another Lawyer" I stare at the office doors.

"OK! I'll fly in. a take her out and discusses her position."

"Thank you, good bye," I hang up. One down and two to go.

I dial another number

"GEH London Headquarter. How may I direct your Call"?

"Andrea Morris, from Christian Grey office for Mr. Maxwell St. McMillian please."

"Max, put the Morgan project on fast track"

"Finally, we'll be ready within 72 hours. The Hong Kong office is on standby."

"Excellent. You'll know what I know when I know it." hanging up.

I have made the best I can do right now. I need some TLC. I leave the new Assistant PA on the phone. I wander down to Bedrock and spend some bam-bam time with Barney.

Xxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

My man at Mammoth Lake's reports the two lovebirds were frolicking all over the resort. How does staying low mean being seen making out in the lodge great room. Or at the local stores. Ahgah! The only thing holding my sanity is no one recognize him. The hair dye job is perfect even the beard and eyebrows are dyed, a common miss. The Girl is amazing. The pictures and background are telling. Her step dad is just down the road at Gray harbor. Lost his head and money to a bar tramp. Another common mistake.

Anastasia how have you cured Christian Grey in so short a time. The pictures show her touching his chest and back. Kissing in public and even dancing with him. They look like a normal couple in the throes of romance and love. I feel happy for him. He's getting healthy, getting sane. The drugs should be gone by Monday. I hope we can bring them home next week.

Gail holds me looking over my shoulder at the pictures. She let a couple of tear fall. "He's changed. They look in love." I nod, they do look in love.

Xxxxxxxx

Late Friday night or early Saturday morning: Vancouver Washington: college bar Shade's

I'm tired, dead tired. But happy. The keystone cops of dad and Roz chase me all over the Hampton's. Looking for Christian. I love how then got busted by the Fuzz in a brawl, when a kid that looked like Chris walked up to my car. I sip my beer, they are desperate to find him. I pray he's safe. I pray I can find him; protect him from the parent's.

I sip a beer and watch the coeds. I could use some action. I sip my beer. Just then a blonde bombshell hit the floor. I watch and seethe at the assholes dancing with her. I leave my table; a rock her moves. We move and touch. Got I'm horny and ready.

Nibbling on her neck I whisper "I'm Elliot" with wicked licks and kisses to her ear and neck as she rocks that bubble butt into my cock. She leans back chugging a beer and a shot. My kind of gal! "I'm horny, let's go have sex, yours or mines" she shouts into my face. You don't have to ask me twice.

As I slam into her hot body, rocking her world. "yea baby! Feel the depth, the girth. My stroke."

"Shut up and make me come. Harder! Faster! More twist. Yes! YES!" she screams into multi-orgasms. She clinches on me as I release. I cuddle into her, whoa dude what are you doing. you don't cuddle. I'm a bam-slam and see you latter's kind of dude. "babe you're so hot, and sexy" licking her sweat cover neck.

"Kate, call me Kate."


	8. Chapter 8 first movment

Chp8 first movement.

During WWII, the British intelligence agency decided to sell a lie. They planted evidence on a dead body and dump it off the coast of Spain. The lie was so outrageous that it should have been rejected. But the little details, ticket stubs, letter from a girlfriend. Lies are relativity only to truth. Perspective of what you must decide is true, is whether a lie is false or not.

Xxxxxxxx

Mammoth lakes, CA

We should have hunker down in the house, but the weather was still good, just light snow fall. Anna decided to build an igloo in the backyard, after discovering something called a snow brick maker in the shed. It's an open rectangle with a piece of plywood to close off on side. You pack the snow in the box, slide out the plywood piece and repeat. We spend the day building an igloo, by the end I'm hauling now from the front of the house. We must look like loons.

The igloo is 80% done, and we've run out of snow. The last few shovels full came from across the road. I walk into the igloo. Anna is bent over, wiggling her naked ass in my face. I look around. Drop my pants and take her. God this woman. I need her so bad, anywhere, anyway. I fuck her hard and fast. Till we bite our gloves to stifle the screams of ecstasy. I stagger back. WOW.

Anna turns and drops to her knees. Grabbing my ass and sucking me into her sweet mouth. My eyes roll to the top of my head. As I stand locked in pure bliss. Totally focused on her mouth on me. I rise and release. The world fades in bliss as I fall.

She's kissing me. I'm half outside the igloo, my ass is cold in the wet slush. As she brings me back to reality. I taste us on her lips. I just let the world escape as I let my vixen love me. She slowly drags me back into the igloo to get decent. We laugh a head into the house for dinner. My soggy wet underwear is chaffing. So, I stripe right in the living room. "Christian, please I'm sore!" she pouts "Anna, I'm wet, in the bad way. Shower?" I hopeful nod yes. "NOO! I have to make dinner. Shoo! My wick, wick man" with that she sways and shakes her hips and ass into the kitchen. I want to repeat earlier. But she points to the stairs. Like she read my mind.

The next morning before dawn we make are way to the lodge. We signed up for a snowshoe hike to rainbow falls and the Devil's Post Pile. The shuttle will take us near the falls, it's about a three-mile hike. With a pickup in the parking lot of the Post Pile visitor center. This will test my stamina. At the least it will exhaust me for the trial this afternoon. It's time to review the medical files I stole. I dread what is in there.

The falls are brilliant in the morning light. Sparkling and majestic. The guide tells everyone that "Spring, just after the first wild flower bloom is the best time." We easily keep the pace. Holding gloved hands. Standing look up at the ballast cliff in their geometry shapes. Bent and thrust upward to the sky. Like thousands of octagonal posts stack vertical. Snow making them like giant cotton candy sticks. I hold Anna; she makes up, a tale of princess and princes fighting among the cotton candy waging a romance of the ages.

Xxxxx

We sit in the living room on the floor the fire is roaring. The file sits on the coffee table. I'm scared what is in it. these people held me for a month. Did things, I pray are just fantasy of the drugs. I fear how Anna will view me. She sits next to me. Leans over and opens the file.

The first few pages are dry medical information: name, DOB, address, allergies, surgeries, injures etc... the next section is a full body photo. Every scar, blemish, in photographic close up. The next section chills my bones. Photo after photo of bruises, welts, injuries, dated with the abuser initials. Half are listed as E. Lincoln. the last few pages show actual rape. Elaina and the female nurse using a strap-on. The males nurse and staff raping me. I rush to the bathroom a throw up. I shake as the dry heaves take me. Anna rubs my back and whisper love to me. Slowly I return to normal. I couldn't stop them the drugs and everything. But they will run far and wide to escape the hell they earned. Money is power. Hateful revenge with money is terrifying to my enemies.

Anna wash my face as I sip water. "We can continue tomorrow?" she asks.

"No, we need to get this over." I steel myself for the next section.

It's a list of drugs and dosages. Anna get the laptop we bought and googles the drugs, effect and how long it takes to leave the system. Two of the druggies will require another week. We also make an appointment tomorrow at the local doctor's office for STD test. All the pictures showed condoms, but I don't trust them. If I gave Anna a disease. I'll kill them.

The next section is horror to me. In plain text detail. The treatment I received, dates, time, duration. Drugs. Like some WWII German death camp file. Cold efficient, record of my torture, abuse, my destruction. Electrode shocks nearly every day. Sometime multiply time a day. Massive doses of psych drugs, many times over the recommend makers limits. Detailed in stark emotionless word. Like I was a lab rat. Nothing. Not human or even animal. Just a thing to torture. For the second time, today. I'm dry heaving in the bathroom. Anna takes me up to bed and holds me. "Enough for today baby, please enough." I let her lips and hands release my woes.

Xxxxxxx

We ignore the file on the coffee table before the fire. Eating our breakfast is silence. Anna doesn't try to lighten the mood. She just exists to sooth me with her presence. I feel better. I know why my mind was fried, well how and when. I take a deep breath in the igloo sipping my coffee. They wanted to destroy my being, my mind, leave me a retarded wreck, a paper figure locked away forever. But I escaped. I ESCAPED! "I ESCAPED!" yes, I did. Worse I found my soulmate, my future. I had to crawl thru a life of shit and hell to find her. My strong soulmate. I must be strong for her now. I must insure our future. I sip my cold coffee, we leave soon for the doctor's office.

Anna-pov

I watch my man, well the igloo. The file makes me anger, angrier than I've ever been. They we'ren't just breaking him, they were destroying him. My sweet sensitive soulmate. I hate to think when this is over. My doubts? Fear? I must be strong for him. I check my phone for the time. We have to leave for the doctor's office. I have the NDA's printed out. I will protect my man. "Chris it's time"

We drive to the local medical center. DR. Lloyd Felter. MD. We wait in a small waiting room. The nurse/receptionist wants us to fill out paper work. I put the minima on it. we wait. The doctor is a small man with kind eyes.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to sign this and have your nurse sign this one."

"NDA, why may I ask?"

"Sign. and we will explain."

"My medical oath covers this" he says with a wave of his hand.

"I'm afraid it doesn't cover this (waving my hand to me and Chris)" he signs and calls his nurse to sign hers. She leaves.

"have you seen the news about Christian Grey?"

"Yes, a little something about a breakdown?"

"NO, a coup de'tate, by people he though were family, friends."

"Really how do you know?"

"I'm Christian Grey" Christian says, speaking for the first time.

"You can prove that?" Christian hands his ID and passport.

"oh my. How can I help you Mr. Grey"?

"for now, it's Mr. Steele. Don't even say Grey again. Let me tell you my recent medical interaction." He relates what we have learned showing the file. By the time, he's done the Good doctor is in tears, shaking. Picking up his phone "Marge cancel my next two appointments, see if Doctor Morrison down the hall can take them. Then order a courier for critical lab work." He stands. Please follow me.

Two hours later, we've been bleed, probed, pissed in cups and examined from toenail to hair end. The doctor will rush the labs. We hope no STD's. We feel lighter to have told someone else. We lunch out and return to the business file.

Xxxxx

c-pov

The last two pages of the business file are enlightenment defined. A detail plan of my destruction.

1\. Roz Bailey is my only friend and trust worth person

2\. Gwen Bailey is my real birth mother, Ella stolen me at birth from her, only trust worth person

3\. Elaina Lincoln saved me from my father homosexual incest and BDSM

4\. Carrick Grey raped me since the age of 10 forcing me into submissive homosexual BDSM

5\. Grace Grey has sexual abused me since adoption.

6\. Elliot and Mia have runaway, married to continue their incestuous relation which started when Mia was a baby

7\. The employee at GEH Inc. are all against me, plotting a scheming to steal from me.

8\. Taylor is blackmailing me, because he's raping his daughter

9\. Gail is poisoning me, isolating me. A former sub getting revenge.

10\. My grandparents are brother and sister

11\. Welch is abusing Sophie with Taylor

I stare at the items. How could anyone buy this shit. No one would buy these. Their no evidence. No proof. I can't wrap my head around this.

"Christian, it's not meant to be real. They tried to Howard Hughes you. Isolate, drive you crazy." She strokes my chest and kiss my lips

"I don't understand?'

"if you got before a Judge or psychiatrist and said any of those things?" enlightenment hits me like a ball-peen hammer to the forehead. If I say any of these things, particular 4 to 11. I'd be in the loony bin for decades. It would prove I was nuts, paranoid, delusional. I hold Anna watching fire and snow outside the window till dinner. Lost in what might have been.

After dinner, we set up to review the flash drivers, starting with the one labeled A.

The drive hold a video file date August 2, 2010. A hotel room in Seattle, you can see the space needle thru the window. Gwen walks in, a negotiation of my fall is discussed. What they want and a general outline of how.

Drive B: August 24, 2010. Same hotel room. Gwen and Roz in detail, the points laid out. Drugs turned over. A time line. My breakdown is scheduled for Christmas eve 2010. They lay out how to eliminate the minions that will aid them.

Drive C has three files dated during October: discussion a refinement to the plans. Also, the destruction of Jason is detailed. His ex's new boyfriend is a druggie, his ex is now hooked. They will accuse Jason and Welch in the beginning of December. Gail just before the holidays'. They plan a big blow out at the Grey Manor. Elaina will out Carrick and me. With Carrick law partner outing Mom. God, what tangle pile of deceit and evil. It's guaranteed to drive me over the edge.

My last sub, Susannah, is corrupted by Elaina, is to spray drugs on my pillow case and bed. Roz puts a scent dispenser in my office that spray drugs. Oliva spikes my food at Grey house. Everything starting in mid-November. What when wrong.

Drive D the day after thanksgiving. Roz, Gwen, Elaina discussing with the doctor why the time table screwed up. Jason exes got in a car wreck, spilled the plan to him in the hospital. He was heading back to save me. When they Taser me and made up the story. They seem happy that I'm a prisoner.

Drive E: the last one. December 15, 2010: The Doctors office in Colorado. Gwen discussing how Carrick and Grace screwed up the plan. How they need me broke as soon as possible even if I'm a vegetable. the hatred she vents is terrifying, who is this woman. Not the sweet woman I've known for three years. What did I do to her? At the end of the video, Elaina comes end: naked, sweating, wearing only a strap-on with whip in hand "He's still resisting. Fry the little shit."

I stare at the computer screen. Lost inside my mind. I can't breathe, I spasm for air. I'm having a massive panic attack. Anna dress me, and takes my hand. Dragging me out into the starry night. the quiet still winter air is like we're in a crystal globe, isolated in time and space. Like a Twilight episode. We're trapped inside a snow globe. While the flakes softly fall, landing on my nose. It tickles. We walk arm in arm. For hours in silence. I finally realize. That I was alone. Now I will never be alone. Once the lab works are back. I'm putting my plan into action. Screw everyone else. I kiss the woman I love. She calls a taxi, because were lost in downtown Mammoth Lake as dawn pushes over the mountains to the east.


	9. Chapter 9 a brief rehash

Chp9. So far:

A brief rehash of what is happened. Who. And why.

Two days before Thanksgiving Day. A car carrying Lewis Hull, Catherine Desalvo, and her daughter Sophie Taylor. Crashed outside of Tacoma Washington. Lewis was killed and Catherine was in a coma for two days. Sophie was critical injured. Released to her Father, early Thanksgiving Day.

When Catherine, his ex-wife regained conciseness. She told Taylor about her roll in a plot to destroy his boss. Christian Grey. As Taylor raced to Seattle with Sophie, he called Grey house, GEH main headquarters in Seattle, to safe guard Christian. Unfortunately, his security crew was corrupt by the instigators of the overthrow of Christian Grey and seizure of the company.

*Namely Roz and Gwen Bailey, Christian trusted COO and her wife. With the help of their minions naming Elaina Lincoln. They must change their plan, accelerate their timetable from Christmas Eve to Thanksgiving night. As Taylor call forces them to Taser and have his own security rush him to a private plane to a private "pay to stay" psych ward in Colorado, a Lock-box facility.

A lock box is a private illegal prison, brothel, or psych ward. It is designed to destroy the individual, depriving them of sun light, time, and reality. The word shrinks to the cells and common areas. The mind destroys itself and the staff helps it along, while prolonging the bodies shutdown. The lock box is meant to be the end on the line.

Starting in August: The plan is simple have Christian Grey declared incompetent. Use his own plans for transition of GEH to Roz, and trio of lawyers, which she controls, if he ever became medical unable to rule his empire. A common legal contract, most large companies have.

The lock-box psych ward is to convince Christian Grey the following things are true, real, despite the insanity, and lies they are.

1\. Roz Bailey is my only friend and trust worth person

2\. Gwen Bailey is my real birth mother, Ella stolen me at birth from her, only trust worth person

3\. Elaina Lincoln saved me from my father homosexual incest and BDSM

4\. Carrick Grey raped me since the age of 10 forcing me into submissive homosexual BDSM

5\. Grace Grey has sexual abused me since adoption.

6\. Elliot and Mia have runaway, married to continue their incestuous relation which started when Mia was a baby

7\. The employee at GEH Inc. are all against me, plotting a scheming to steal from me.

8\. Taylor is blackmailing me, because he's raping his daughter

9\. Gail is poisoning me, isolating me. A former sub getting revenge.

10\. My grandparents are brother and sister

11\. Welch is abusing Sophie with Taylor

Thus, isolating him from family and friends, making Roz and Gwen the only people he can trust. Making him legally be incarcerated in a psychiatric hospital for life.

The Lock-box used powerful drugs and electrode shock to fry, destroy his mind. Physical rapes, starvation and mental disorientation techniques are applied for almost thirty days to leave him disorientated, delusional, and paranoid.

During the abuse and drugs, the electroshock and the drugs counteract, leaving Christian with relatively clear thoughts. On December 31, he escapes. Taking his medical files, an envelope with his wallet, ID and credit cards, and passport. He steals all the cash he can, and a vehicle a Bronco SUV.

Delusional he makes his way to Kansas City. Their he begins to put the piece together. Gathering equipment and cloths. He races to ST. Louis. Their he buys a Van, so he can dump the Bronco he stole, as its traceable. He buys the van for cash from a private citizen, never register it and doesn't have insurance. He hits multiple ATM machine in the Bronco, because the ATM camera will catch the Bronco on film, maxing out the money his black Amex card can give.

Calling Taylor at a pay phone, he finds himself confronted with the attempted rape of Anastasia Steele. A down on her luck former student of WSU Vancouver, Washington. Forced to leave school after her Step father Raymond Steele, lost all his money, house, car to gambling, alcohol, and Woman named Silvia. He's forced to live in a trailer on an army friends lot in Gray harbor.

She thought she had a job in St. Louis, which turned into an attempt rape by her boss. She kicked his ass, and left, but found herself stuck in the St. Louis areas, till Wanda, her ancient VW bug died behind the store Christian finds a payphone at. Where two local toughs try to rape her. Christian saves her and then kidnaps her. Taking her to Texarkana where she turns the tables and kidnap him.

Since the first moment of freedom, Christian has been arguing, pleading with the voice in his head, of family, friends, his birth mother. Past events and decisions are rehashed again and again. Has his mind seek to heal itself?

Meanwhile back in Seattle: the plan has gone serious off track. Roz never thought the family would exercise their opposition for control of GEH. Carrick, Christian father, seizes power. Roz and his now estranged wife fight a three-way battle for control of the company.

*Carrick is tired of the double life he has lead, the needs, the chance to live out his fantasies. To have unlimited wealth and power. He wants the son that has disappointed, that he never wanted to stay in the lock box, nuts forever. He knew all about Christian submission to Elaina, letting it, no making it happen. Since he was also into BDSM like Elaina, a closet extreme Sadist.

Carrick is aided by his bastard son Jack Hyde, ponytail boy, his child with a former pain freak submissive from the beginning of his law career.

*Dr. Grace Grey is a battered and abused wife, submissive to Carrick. Living a triple life: submissive sex toy, mother and doctor. Forced into extra-martially sex relation with her husband and his friends, to appease his needs. She final breaks because of her children. She wants Christian back, normal, well as normal as he can be. She is out-maneuvered by Carrick using his former law partner Kettleman, and her suppose loyal staff. Using dominate sex and drugs they slowly destroy her.

Till her high school boyfriend, the man her family force her to leave because of money, rich girls don't date poor boys. Devlin Wilson, has forged his own little empire, a now with help from the GEH loyal Staff; he reclaims Grace, secreting her off to a villa, to sober up and regain herself.

Elliot has self-exiled to Portland, to wait out the outcome and secretly maneuver with the various factions. He meets Kate at a bar. And they begin their relationship.

Mia, plays the spoiled dad's girl. Having a public break with Grace. She moves in with a much older friend of Elliot's. Greg a fifty-six-year-old Restaurateur, wealthy and closeted Gay. Using him as shield, she spends largely on Christian Amex, both to demonstrate her loyalty to Carrick, and build a cache of jewel to secret to Christian if he needs it in hiding. She conspires with Elliot and the loyal staff of GEH.

*the loyal staff is split between Andrea and Barney, although they each think the other is working towards the same goal. Andrea is loyal to Christian, her bosses and hates the things that Roz and Carrick are doing to her company. Her job. The job she has dedicated her life to.

Barney has a slightly different agenda: Christian is his maternal aunt's son, his cousin. His last blood relative. As all the Sullivan's relatives are step kids. From his step father, first and third marriages.

Taylor relies but doesn't trust the Loyal staff. He has had to many turncoats and moles. To many bribed by Roz and Carrick. He must forge ahead to protect his friend and boss. Protecting Sophie and Gail who have become pawns in the fight for Control of GEH. His plan hold Christian in the safe house: till he's sane and clean and then reclaim the company in a public bold move at GEH LA

XXX

During the trip by Anna and Christian to their safe house in Mammoth Lakes California. They have bonded and fallen in love. The abuse and drugs have stripe Christian of his internal controls leaving him experience emotions, feeling, wants and desires like a new born. The damage from his past are just memories without context or emotional limits. He is torn between the various roles he played that defined him, the DOM, CEO, son, brother, man, boss. Forcing him to newly define being lover, friend, husband, human. He has found his soulmate.

Christian, dominated sex side, Master. Has taken charge when Christian feels most out of control. Surprisingly, Anna likes and deals with it. has they defined their sex life and needs.

Anna has also been forced to redefine herself, take charge, and become strong, assured and capable of love, and sex. Forced to confront the demons and ghost of Christian past, and present. The long talks during the drive to the Lakes. Has giving her insight into Christian tortured past, his failed interactions and his deep-seated loathing and abhorrence. She has found her soulmate.

They wait for the drugs to purge; having read the two files he stole. The medical and the business files. He must now chart a course to reclaim his company and more important defend and protect Anna.

The story is taking place at the end of week three in Mammoth Lakes, nearing February 1. Christian has lied to Taylor take it will be another week before the drugs are purged. Christian has plans of his own.

** I hope this clears up some of the confusion.


	10. Chapter 10 defense? HELL NO!

Chp9 defense hell no.

c-pov

Monday the start of our third week in Mammoth Lakes. The Doctor will retest my blood on Wednesday. I should be clean. I told Jason two weeks, I hated lying to him, but I need to take charge of my return, my life. We Skied and sledded the weekend away. Cuddled by the fire and played with ties, cuffs and just spent hours in sex. Anna is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I sip my coffee in the completed igloo, looking out at the Eastern Mountains, Dawn breaks in brilliant rays of red, orange, yellow and gold. Heralds and fused as the Sun peeks and rise about the far horizon, promising a bright future, and optimistic day. I make up my mind. It's time to take back my future.

She's siting on the couch, sipping her English Breakfast Tea, dressed in the robe I bought her in the Boutique downtown. A insulated Kimono, with bright colorful animals and flowers. She looks at peace, happy, sated; she looks up at me and those words pale in the brilliant emotions that now haunt her face. I pale in the bright light of Anna, lost in her loving blue eyes. I kneel and lay my head in her lap. Feeling her soft, strong hand stroke my hair. I could die a happy fulfilled man right here, right now. I can never let this creature leave me. I must have her always on my side. Always and a day.

"Hunger?" she coos.

Laying still I mumble "For you always!"

"Food, Grey, are you hunger for food?" I feel her eyes roll and a giggle smirk on her mouth.

"Eyes rolling is a spanking? Food yes that too." I tease.

"Well, food first than maybe a little spanking and sex later." I hear the perk in her voice. The shift in her hips, the heat of her sex. I rise and kiss those hot smirking lips. Letting the force of my love flow to her. I shake as she returns her love to me. How did fifty shades of fucked up Grey, end up here and now. Being loved by this creature. Food can wait, as my stomach growls.

She breaks the kiss and drags me to the kitchen to continue my cooking lessons. I have progress from burning toast and chopping veg's, to scrambling eggs; well I start to do over easy, but they always end up as scrambled. I don't dare try bacon, ham or the meat. I nearly set the kitchen on fire yesterday. Anna smiles at me as we bump and dance to the song, standing in front of the stove cooking.

Xxxxx

D-pov

I stand outside Grey Manor. My security has neutralized the watchers, and Graces CPO's. Andrea sent a detail of who's who here. None are to be trusted. I have to have courage. I walk in the door, searching the ground floor nothing. I walk upstairs and find Gracie is the master bedroom, head down, vomit on the floor. Empty vodka bottles litter the room. I grab her hair lifting. She's a mess. Her mascara stained face tells of rivers of tears. A three-fold picture frame of three smiling kids clutched to her arms. Her kids, lost to her now. She stinks.

I stripe her of cloths and carry her into her shower. Turning on the cold water. She screams a wake. Staring at me like a ghost.

"Clean up Gracie, we need to talk." I walk to the kitchen and start some tea, with the bags in my pocket. I don't trust anything here. The Borgias have nothing on Carrick Grey or the other factions. The water just boils as she enters in a jogging pants and a hospital fun run t-shirt.

"Devlin?" she asks scared and frightened

"Gracie, it time to leave, to restart our life's. The past is dead. We will make a future." Handing her a hot Irish breakfast tea.

She sips the scalding liquid. She wants to believe, but can she with our past. I reach out a stroke her face. Like I did when we were in high school.

She just walks into my arms. A surrender to me. Just like she used to, before him, before Carrick!

"Can you let go of Grey?" I ask

"No, Yes! Carrick is gone. But I want my children, I want my son!" I hold her. I understand.

"Alright, we need to leave, you're not safe here. Christian will show up and we will make contact." I say. she nods into my chest.

"Cloths? Mementos?" I ask taking her hand.

"Everything is packed in the four suitcases in my room." She whispers, broken and lost.

"Hasson, the case in the master bed room." I speak to my security CPO." I take her to the cars. We pass in the yard a blond pigtailed girl, the housekeeper Gretchen. We ignore her gawking. Once the cases are loaded we leave. Driving to an airfield near the Canadian border, after a stop at a Medical Lab, for Gracie bloodwork. Has I hand over all the pills I find in her purse and luggage to my security chief Mark. Andrea is sure she's drugged. Carrick and Kettleman are going to rue the day I stepped into this fight. I plan on a lot of time with Carrick in a locked room. My fist tingles with the future pleasure his blood will bring. But right now, Gracie cuddle to me like a lost, scared child.

Xxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

Christian call Friday has me on edge since he saw a Doctor. The drugs will be gone in two weeks. Will the safe house hold, with them outside and in public so much? I fear, I want to move, but I can't. I need to keep them safe, even from themselves. John the Ski resort security chief is an old Army friend from the first Gulf War. He seems to think everything is good. The dye job is holding, they play the young coupe well. We've taken every precaution we can. Carrick and Gwen think I have turncoats in my ranks, but there my double agents. I watch the sun rise. Plans, and backup plans and reactions plans. At least this weekend is going to be calm. Mia is scheduled to go with her sugerdaddy to Vegas, some trade show. He's doing some Hell Kitchen spinoff in one of his Restaurant's. Flintstones' and Andrea are in Vegas too, at their annual Star Trek convention thing. Roz and Gwen are scheduled to be charity gala in Tacoma. And Carrick, well he scheduled to hold court at the Lawyers dinner Saturday at the Fairmont. Elliot is scheduled to be at the Beach near Tillamook on the coast, an annual surfing gig with his college frat brothers.

Gail brings me coffee wearing that short silk robe I brought her from Japan. Her ass, hot tight ass peeks just at the hem. I sip and take her back to our messed up warm bed. Another dead week to wait.

XXXXXX

Wedsnesday:

Carrick-pov Grey House: Seattle: noon:

I seethe in pain, things are moving beyond my control. Grace has disappeared. That bitch Gretchen said a Mexican took her. The little tramp called from JFK before she fled back to Sweden or Norway where ever she was from. Said some dark skinned, black hair guy took her, some Mexican or Spanish. Who the fuck could that be. The Grey Manor Security is disappeared, afraid to face me. I pace my office. I need an outlet, but everyone is gone. That bitch Andrea is out sick, she says. I wish I hadn't rid myself of Olivia. She outlived her usefulness, had ponytail boy dump her at some SM club in Tijuana. The jet should be back by now.

I contemplate dragging Roz in here and ending this. But her security is to strong. Besides Gwen would still be there to fight me. I pace. Stopping to kick my former law partners "Jack, you had everything needed to deal with Grace, and you blew it. LOYALTY! Loyalty! To me. To me!" I rant at his broken body. I'll have security drag him out, dumped at some far away hospital or maybe just in the Sound. I call a friend. He can have a couple of pain freaks at my office in a hour.

Ponytail struts in without knocking. I fume, but Jack's Jack. He smiles that I know something you don't know; I want to smash his face, but I don't. "WELL!"

"Got a good price for Olivia, had a great talk with the legal team in LA. An enjoyed the stewardess on the plane. O' a temp stew will be needed, the last one is damaged for a couple of months." He laughs at the memory of her pain. He loves to give pain more than sex, I can second that thought.

"About Christian?" I pace before the window.

"LA believes he's in New York. The GEH NY staff is isolating themselves from us and are allies, enemies. Plus, Jason has reserved a jet next week with range for NY or London. 12hr notice. So, relax, enjoy the weekend. Everyone out of town."

I smack him hard be just relish the pain. "Grace and the Mexican?"

"Nothing on her, yet. I got people checking airports"

"god! do you know anything that will help!" I fume and pace. Wanting to kill the little shit. But my right-hand needs motivation, not dead, not yet anyway.

"I know where he wouldn't be. Vegas."

"How the fu$#k can you know that!" I pace, walking within striking distance. He just slouches, insolence and arrogant.

"Mia's Sugar-daddy is going to a trade show in Vegas, some cooking show at one of his grease spoons. Elliot current fuck buddy, Kavanagh media's youngest slut is schedule to work the same trade show. Flintstones' and Andrea and several other secretaries, sluts are geeking at some Star Wars thing at the LUXOR. Roz and dykes are at Tacoma, some LGBT political rally, fagfest. A Taylor and company are hunkered down till next week. If they move this weekend, will have hours to counter and block them. Everything is set for after next Tuesday." Jack struts and gestures like a little Hitler.

"OK, but I want Grace found, she can fuck everything up."

"Boss, relax, she took her pills. She'll be a drooling mess by the end of next week. The LSD loads alone might kill her. I was hoping for a little play time with the good doctor. When you have, control remember I get Mia, sweet meat Mia." Jack coos like a love-sick fool. He can have the little tramp. I will be master here. Besides she's adopted, no blood kin to me.

"yea sure. Find Grace and you can have a taste." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand. Ponytail boy slime's out of my office. How did I every father that shit. All his tramp, pain freak mother fault. I remember being stunned at the foster home, Christian had to stay at while the adoption went thru. To see my face, my eyes. Hearing his name, that Slut's name from before my marriage; my associate years (junior lawyer apprentice time period) punching bag. My little minion Jack fucking Hyde, at least the slut wasn't stupid to name him Grey.

The temp buzzes. My lunch is here. Good as the two pain freaks crawl in on their stomachs, perfect, perfect little freaks.

xxxxxxxx

down the hall in Roz office.

I watch two SM freaks stripe and crawl into Carrick office. I want to march in there and kick his ass. I want my company. We need to get A&M back on track. I had several companies to take and stripe. Companies and products Christian would have never allowed. The very profitable drugs, arms, military companies I always loved to play with. But No, the great Christian Grey, couldn't dirty his hands with golden cows, we had to be moral and take the high ground, Eco-friendly, job saving. I pace and fume at the restrictions he placed on me, like I was his submissive, his punching bag, the whip girl. Smile, look pretty, do the grunt work. I stare out my window. Dreaming of things to do to Christian, Carrick, Mia and Grace. I discount Elliot, useless penis on legs. He couldn't save himself, let alone Christian and take me on.

My spies tell me that Mia, Elliot, Barneys' & geek friends will all be in Vegas at various event. Gwen is taking me to Tacoma, a congressman's daughters political LGBT charity gala. Taylor and military dicks are hunkered for the next week, nothing going to happen till next Wednesday. Carrick is stuck here in Seattle at the annual lawyers Ball. I wonder how he'll explain the missing Grace. I can relax and have a hot weekend with Gwen and some old friends. A hen party, Gwen guaranteed to get me off. I don't have any appointments. I stand in the window, my hand in my panties, rubbing myself off. I need to call Gwen or one of the desperate secretaries up here, to work my tension off.

Xxxxxxx

Grey house: computer sections: Conference room.

"Barney! We can't lock out the main servers without Christian codes. It how we designed it. we could take each unit down one by one and break the codes, but that three maybe four weeks. You know once we start, the bosses will know and remove us. We already have outsiders looking at our system." Fred tells me, like I don't already know. Everything is looking like next week, after Tuesday will be when Jason makes his move. Several of his people are staging in NY. Could it be or a decoy? LA is out as Carrick's errand boy has corrupted the head of LA. Stupid fuck believe when the smoke clears he'll be west coast boss.

Atlanta, my department main dependent office, our remote server farm, is acting funny, very funny. I sent a IT engineer and he believes Atlanta is about to go dark, the possible real destination Taylor has.

I watch the clock, counting the ticks to calm down. Make a choice. "Alright we go to Vegas, do the Star Trek annual event, being seen, noted, photographed. Saturday, you and me will sneak out to Atlanta and check with Monroe, the head of GEH Atlanta. We'll decided from there, our next move.

The meeting breaks up. I sit and think, how will Christian take the news. The background check he had done, ignored my Mother's maiden name. they only saw the first husbands name, not her true surname. Will Christian hate me, will he accept me. I rack with in decisions. I need Andrea, who's home with a cold, fake cold, because the DR. has disappeared and no one know who or where. The company pool has Carrick selling her for rape and murder at 3 to 4 odds. I suspect Andrea knows something. I should know something, but I don't. where are you Christian. I imagine him in some flop house living on ketchup packets and crackers.

xxxxxxxx

mammoth lakes: Wednesday night:

c-pov

I shake from the tension of what will happen tomorrow. I have at a ski lodge around the mountain, bribed a NDA a concierge there. I've been using the business center there. My schedule of skiing the expert slope first thing in the morning, alternating between three lodges from the top of the mountain. So, my activities are hidden from Taylors man at the Eagle is the chief of security. I have researched and planned my moves. The weather will hold and I have done the best I can. I have set up tomorrow with Dr. Felter help a panel of three headshrinkers to certify me sane or not. I have it at the lodge around the mountain. If I'm sane, my plan goes forward.

The tension is so overpowering. I need control. I need to be a Dom. I need to be? I need to be? I'm stuck. So, Anna takes me to bed.

I lay spread eagle on the bed. My limbs ties to the bed, naked and vulnerable. I stare at the bathroom door. She's been in there a while now. I shake with tension. The fireplace light cast an eerie glow, as the soft classical music plays. A romantic mood, I sweat as the door creaks. She struts out to stand in front of my legs. Back-lit from the fireplace. She is some mythical creatures, a siren to lure me to my death, her smile is so disarming, so Anna!

She slinks up the bed, between my legs touching and licking, kissing. Making me rock hard and so dam in need to touch her, take her. I pant in anticipation of her. Her sex play is driving me to levels of hardness and sexual need I've never known.

She slides right over my cock. Licking and tease my nipples, my mouth my ear, touching me like angel, fallen to sin. I try to lick, kisses, touch her. I buck trying to mount her. Trying to sink my cock into her sex. I moan and beg, plead and swear. "Anna, fuck me, fuck me NOW!" she smirks at me. As she slides back, straddling my hips. Pinning my cock flat to my stomach, her ripping sex wets my balls and cock. I try to buck harder, she rides me stroking pinching my nipples. My lip. I seethe, riding in need. I'm so close! "Anna I'm Close!" she stands and release my cock. Swaying to the music, running her hands thru her hairs. Down her body, touching and pinching her breast. "Anna! Please FUCK ME! NOW!" I scream in need as she dips a finger into her pussy. I stare frozen at the digit. I pant and squirm. I need to be free, to touch her, please her. "Anna! Let me please you. let me lick you. let me please you!" her body cast in the firelight, mythical, desirable, my personal sex drug. My woman! "Anna let me love you!" I scream till I'm hoarse. She sinks down, guiding me into her sex. Her tight sex. I shake as she slides and bounces, varying the pace and length. Driving me into a sex coma. My eyes de-focus and I just feel her. Feel her sex, her love. I feel her rock thru orgasm after orgasm. Till she faints on my chest, purring. Lost to our feelings. She reaches and release one arm. Tightening her sex in a death grip! I shoot and shoot, into the condom. Till I am lost in a waking sleep. Just feeling the emotions and thought flow about me. Lost in this new country, this undiscovered country of my future.


	11. Chapter 11 Mono Lake ballet

Chp11 mono lake ballet

Friday morning, Mammoth Lakes ca.

I watch a skier fly down the last section of expert slope, like a machine. Never a wasted mistake, move, a graceful human balanced on the edge of disaster. I check the clock, he' ahead of the course record by almost 5-seconds. He slides thru the last curve, fly's over the last drop. A compact ball of energy dropping into the landing. I watch as he slides over to stop, a rooster tail of snow fly up over the small crowd waiting. He stands alone but for a second. A petite brunette launch into his arms, taking him to the ground.

The young couple are lip locked, several bystander's snap pictures, SHIT. Taylor is going to be upset, well, they have one more week her. I watch the couple rise, bow. Lucky, he still has his helmet and goggle on. So, no one could recognize them. They walk off, arm in arm. I smile. He is nothing like his file. A happy middle twenty something and his mate, young love. They are planning according to the concierge going up to Mono Lake, we have a dozen tours going today. It will give my people time to search their house. Check on the sensor. They search each time there out. Disabling every one of my sensors. My people believe they are some rich kids eloping from their parents. Not the missing Christian Grey, billionaire, industrialist. Only I know.

xxxx

Friday afternoon: Mono lake ca.

About an hour north of Mammoth Lakes is Mono lake. A salt water lake with incredible natural geothermal remnants, Tufa. Weird towers of silica and mineral rise from the snow-covered Lake floor like min-castles. We walk along the southern Tufa area after an hour and half at the visitor center. Heading back from Navy Beach to the parking lot of the South Tufa Area I explain the first part of my plan. We need to escape to Vegas and then to New York. I smirk as I kiss her lips, if only she knew the true plans.

I slip under the van, removing the lojack Taylor's man has planted. I reattach it to a tourist car from Yosemite Valley. First slip Taylor's watch dog here in the mountains. We head south to the airport. A four-pm flight to Vegas. We've taken only the files and ID's, leaving are cloths and everything else. Our phones are battery out, inert. We have just 15minutes to spare for the flight. A regular Vegas theater, overnight junket. We have tickets for circus de soleil. We blend with the other tourist, arriving at Henderson Executive airport, we hop the shuttle to the Mandalay Bay resort. We have a room here. Overlooking the waters of the aquarium. I hope I have time before Taylor can react.

"Anastasia Steele?" she perks up thinking the Master is here. I smirk and drop to one knee.

"Will you marry me tonight. Make me an honest man." I ask in earnest.

"Christian, I'm not sure, please?" she wavers

"Anastasia Steele, let me rephrase. YOU ARE MARRYING ME TONIGHT." I state the only option we have.

"Well, put that way Yes." She smirks at me. I start to rise, she pushes me back down.

"Why? Now?" she asks

"when we're married, you become my heir, the only person to command GEH, in my absents. I found a loophole in the transition documents."

She leans down kissing my lips and pulls me up. The kissing lead to the bed. We make out like teenagers.

"Chris, I want my friend Kate at the wedding." She states in between kisses

"babe, we don't have time to fly anyone in" I lick and kisses her neck

"Don't, have. Too. She's here for a convention." She says between nibs and bites along my ear and jaw line, my beard tickle her lips.

"OK, use a burner phone, we have the chapel at the Luxor at 10-pm." I croon into her belly button, my head under her shirt.

She bounces off the bed away from me. "no Circus?" I nod no. she pouts.

"We have time for a quick tour of the Aquarium" I tease with my own pout. She ruffles my hair while starting the phone.

"Kate!"

"yes, I'm fine, are you in Las Vegas?"

"Good at the Venetian. With what? OK bring them along to the Luxor Wedding Chapel at 9:45 tonight. Yes! I said the wedding Chapel. You're my maid of honor" she smirks at me framed in the window of the Las Vegas landscape over the Aquarium pools below. Swaying as she talks. A siren to my soul.

Hanging up she looks at me "Kate brought a date from Portland, his Sister is here for the trade show, they're at the Circus, we were supposed to be at." She pouts "Their all coming to the Wedding. At least my side of the chapel will be filled. Shit?" she rushes to me holding me tight. The emotions of my lost Family. I don't know who to trust or even who I'd want here. But it's too late now. To worry. "After this is over in six months you can have your dream Wedding, all the frills and thing Woman love, I promise" I sooth her as she soothes me.

"Christian I only need you, but a later ceremony would work, I know Dad's always wanted to walk me down the Aisle." She smirks at me.

"After all? we're wedding in jeans and t-shirts" she smirks and pushes me back on the bed. "We have twenty-three minutes till dinner and then two hour touring the aquarium and the shops, maybe I'll find a dress, maybe some slinky sexy little night wear for the honeymoon."

"I'm sorry baby, but we fly out at three-thirty am. To New York, but I do have a penthouse off Park Avenue, with a very big, bounce bed. Very bounce?" I smirk as she bites my nipple. "Anastasia Steele, we only have fifteen minute to sex and shower if you want to eat."

"well, Christian shut up and stripe!" as she bounces back to her feet pulling off her clothes, I quickly follow. I can't wait to bed her, wed her, live our lives and love our future children. All I can think of is my future with her. I couldn't in the old days believe I could love, be loved or have a family, children. Now all I can think about is how much I love her, am loved by her, how our children will always be loved, never forsaken, used or abused. A family like I thought I had, but a real family not the façade, sham my father created.

I think about the small single line in the sub-paragraph, of the third subsection of the page four of the addendum II of the transition document. I remember laughing my ass off. When I found what some law clerk at shuck in, all those years ago. In the event of marriage, if the prenup states. The wife will have first sole priority to control the company. Unchallengeable by all others is succession. The spouse will have all privileges and rights of joint ownership. I smirk as Anna starts to ride me cowgirl style "Ride me cowgirl" I scream.

It took an hour at the resort around the mountain's Business center last Tuesday, to find a legal template and fill it out, lucky the concierge I bribed was a notary. Roz and everyone forgot I was never declared incompetent. So, legally I can sign my life away, well really bond our life's together. Anna pace on my cock is driving rational thought away as I roll her over "Doggy style" slamming hard and fast. Yelling my feeling and desires to her. We are a loud couple as she tells me how she feels and wants. As we merge into one. One thought, one body. I find release after she spins on me to drag me into her arms and lips.

Xxxxxx

Montesano Washington state: 1900hrs

Taylor-pov

My man in Mammoth lakes has failed me, Christian has slipped away. He tracked the van, he tracked the van to the Mariposa INN in Mariposa, California, a LA couple on holiday in Yosemite, Christian switched lojacks to their car. He searching for the van. They left all their cloths. I wonder what Christian is doing. No one has been contacted. Grace is still missing. Unknown who has her. Everyone is in Vegas, except the evil ones. Their all-in state. Would he go to Vegas? He hasn't contact anyone. Doesn't know where they're at or how to contact them. I have to react, I need to react, but I can't till he pops up. Maybe he was spotted at Mono lake, maybe at the Ski resort. I need information. I told him LA was out when we lasted talked. "Sawyer, sent a team to GEH LA HQ. waiting orders." Is NY ready, quiet and hidden?" he smirks at me with a thumbs-up. I go back to playing dolls with Sophie in her bed. I can't wait to wrap my hands around Elianna and Gwen's throat. Take Carrick for a long walk off a boat beyond the shelf. Gwen is the master mind of Roz attempt. Carrick the destroyer of his family. I never knew he was such an evil freak. Welch has some bruise and broke arm for not tell me sooner. Who has Grace. Where is Christian and Anastasia?

Gail-pov

I hate lying to Taylor, watching him deal with Sophie, breaks my heart. But I have to get my priorities straight. I know were Grace is. I knew before Devlin took her. I was he's eyes and ears into the Grey family. My late husband was his cousin, worked for him in Portland. Devlin was shocked when he found out I was Christian Grey housekeeper. I feel like Christian mother, something Grace could never be. Accepting and caring, unconditional motherly love. Devlin says she was once that loving and caring, but Carrick corrupted and distorted her mind and damaged her soul. I agree, Carrick is evil narcissistic dead man. I know Jason will extract revenge over Sophie and me, let alone Christian. Jason hates to admit it but he sees Christian as his kid brother, friend more than employer. I smile as my soldier sits on her bed and plays high tea. I enter and join the party.

Xxxxxxxxx

Villa overlooking Lake mead: NV

d-pov

We had to rapid De-toxic Gracie. She is still in and out. I can't wait to kill these evil people. The Hallucinations drugs were at overdose levels. The pills had od-levels of LSD and a cocktail of psych drugs. Enough to feed the Grateful Dead touring groupies for a month. I stroke my love's hair as she whimpers for her children, even Mia. It's like she focused only for her children. Only caring about them, how she failed them.

I remember all those years ago, how she longed to be a doctor, and mother. She was desperate to shower love and caring on her future children. Showing them what she didn't have. Her paternal grandmother, that old shrew, ruled the family. Controlled the wealth and dictated the lives of her son, and grand kids. It's no wonder their screwed up. What when wrong Gracie. What happened to you?

Carrick Grey, Carrick Grey happened to her. Slowly, piece by piece! Corrupted, destroyed her. Turning her into a social diva, a snob, and loveless mother and mediocre doctor. I stroke her hair. Elliot and Mia are in town. I could arrange a little kidnapping to see Gracie. Andrea is in town as well. I never thought that Tom's summer college intern would rise into Christian's PA or that Tom's widow would be his housekeeper. She has more loyalty to him than me, they both do. But I respect the boy. Despite his sexual perversions, he's honest and upstanding in business, a rare bird in the world.

I stroke her hair. Whisper sweet words and loving thoughts. Friday night is watching You've got Mail on Starz. She cuddles into me, occasional weeping bitter tears, reliving the lost dreams and crushing reality. I stroke her hair and let her vent. A simple, boring Friday night in Las Vegas, NV.


	12. Chapter 12 Klingon matrimony

Chp12 Klingon matrimony

Luxor hotel Las Vegas: 2100hrs

We walk into the Luxor, we've entered Barney's Super-Geek Fantasy: A star trek convention. We shouldn't be noticed, as everyone not in costume is in jeans and T-shirts, I carry our winter coats. As we wander to the Chapel, we have some paper work to do. As we pass craft and costume booths. Anna pulls me into a Klingon costume booth. Anna picks a gown and points me to a rack of Klingon Warrior costumes. I want to balk, but this is her wedding. I quite like my outfit. I feel like I could rule the Klingon empire. I turn. my jaw bounces off the floor. OMG Anna is in a gown that clings to her curves, highlights her ass, an open back. The front will make every male in the place drool. It plunges to just above her panties. How is the fabric holding her modest? "Tape!" she says. How does she read my mind?

The purple fabric is nearly transparent over a lace undergarment. The laces seem to seep thru the outer fabric. Like a tease, calling my groin. She sways like a goddess, tilting my face up from her breast and bare skin, to kiss my lips. I hand my Amex card to the Booths owner. I'm glad the shirt is long to hide my manhood. We walk to the chapel. Several Klingon hails us, I wish I paid more attention to Barney and Fred's Klingon talk.

A Cardassian General and his lady pass us. Turn and follow us. As we head into the chapel office. I can't help but be paranoid. But they seem harmless. The notary I requested is here. We sign the prenup, get it notarized and arrange what we what, photos, flower bouquet, music. Anna friends should be here in 15-mintues. We wander the nearby Booths. Till we arrive at a club booth.

Standing at the entrance to U.S.S. Greystar, is Captain Barney Sullivan and First Officer Andrea Morris, My employees. The Cardassian smiles behind them, I suspect it's Fred. We stand and gawk at each other. Barney just walks up and hugs me, like I'm his long-lost kinsman. Great I'm thinking in Klingon now. Before, I would never let anyone hug me, touch my chest or back. But now I can bear it.

"Fred (indicting the Cardassian) say you were at the chapel?" Andrea ask, with a tearful whimper.

"Yes, In about 20-minutes. This lady Anastasia Steele will be my WIFE!" I introduce.

"Your sane, clean?" Barney ask. I nod.

Cheers rock the floor. My employees are yelling and shouting good wishes and happiness. I hug Anna to me. Kissing her. It turns my employees into manic fans. Congratulations sweep the floor. "Anastasia, I'm Andrea your husbands PA, I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you." Andrea gush over Anna, I've never seen her like this.

"Please everyone, call me Anna" She yells. I watch my people worship at her feet. It's like a dam has burst. They tell me how bad things are in Seattle and GEH in general. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.

Xxxx

Fifteen minutes earlier: Luxor hotel

Fred rush up, says Christian and some lady were at the Chapel getting married. Barney is having trouble believing. But I run thru the convention and look inside the Chapel Office. It's him, it's Christian. OMG. He's here and getting married. How? Why? They look happy, normal. I nearly faint when she hugs and strokes his back. I walk back, talking on the phone.

"Delvin, get dressed and you and Grace. Get to the Luxor now. Right now, Christian is here, he's getting married. Hurry. We'll try to follow him." I scream into my phone.

"Barney it's him, he' getting married." I kiss him like the sun will never rise. All my prayers, pain, humiliation was worth it, she touching his back. His back!

Everyone is arguing on what to do. James from GEH security, our science officer, point behind us. Coming down the lane is Christian and the girl. She young, little or no makeup. A natural beauty enhanced by the obvious love she has for Grey. He looks young, at peace and just as in love. I bask in the love flowing from them, like a sun burst warming all who dare to look.

Barney steps forward. I stand with him, touching my man's back. I need the courage of touching him, to not faint. As they arrive at our club booth. We each stare at each other.

Xxxxxxx

Elliot-pov

Kate's college roommate, former roommate. Who disappeared in Missouri almost a month ago, called during the Circus de Soleil show. We had to leave early to get here on time. Anna is getting married. Normal I would skip it, but Kate is different. She makes me want more. With all the strife and pain in my live right now. I can't believe I'm doing all this romantic, and couples stuff, after only a week. I'm not sure I could breathe without Kate. Mia says I'm in love, I don't know why I don't dump the brat, but I missed her. The family strife is wearing on both of us. I wish Christian was here. I would hug him despite his objection. I miss my brother.

The Luxor is Geek central, a Star Trek convention. Christian Flintstones's would be in hog heaven here. We head for the chapel, as we pass one of the booth lined Aisle. "GREY! GREY! GREY!" arise down the row. Mia is already moving in front of us. "Elliot, the chapel." Kate pleas.

"Please Kate just a minute." She let me lead her arm in arm towards the shouting.

"ANNA!" she screams a break away from me. I chase. As she bear-hugs a petite brunette is a traffic-stopping gown, some sci-fi creation. She is hot. I walk up, a Klingon noble man turns. I faint. My last thought is Christian with brown hair.

Mia-pov

Kate is a bossy, opinionated, reporter in training. Well she comes from a media family. But she seems the perfect foil to Elliot. Both grow-up children. Her former roommate is getting married tonight at the Luxor. Well, I don't mind, if it means spending time with my brother. I miss Christian, I miss him dearly. He has always been there for me. Always making my world bright and happy. I skip behind the love birds as we enter the Luxor, o' cool a star trek convention. I wish I'd known, my voyager seven costume is hot, although I have to dye my hair blonde. Me and Andrea make a hot twin Borg seven.

The Elliot is humoring Kate about her roommate. I see Kate is concerned her friend is marring in haste. As we near the chapel "GREY! GREY! GREY!" down an aisle. I wonder could the Greystar club be here. I jog down the aisle. I see the club banner. I hug Andrea. She turns me around to stare at some Klingon nobles. OMG! OMG! It can't be. Here! Now! Elliot walks up, Christian turns. Elliot faint. OMG! He fainted. Christian kneel checking him. I break from Andrea and move towards him.

The brunette stops me, Kate is hanging on her arm. "STOP!" I blink at her. My brother, my brothers. I start to get around her. "Anna its ok, its Mia." The brunette lets me go has Christian stands. He hugs me. Like really hugs me. The trekker get Elliot on his feet. He wobbles. Like he's drunk. Christian drags me to him and hugs us both. Our first grey kids group hug. I break into tears. Elliot cry's and Christian cries. Christian has never cried in the history of the family. Never!

"Chris? The chapel?" the brunette says rubbing his back. Christian breaks the hug. She touches his back. He' healed, she's healed him.

"Right. Everyone the chapel. I'm getting married. Right now, to this angelic woman" he takes her arm. an everyone follows them to the chapel. Elliot takes best man, Barney and Fred groomsmen and Kate as maid of honor, Andrea as brides' maid. I stand unsure of what to do. "Mia? Please join me up here as my bride's maid" the woman Anna asks. I stand stunned. She just accepted us, me. Christian smirks at me. I step up on the platform. A staff woman hands me flowers.

The minster does a simple ceremony. The photos taken and we are usher out of the chapel for the next wedding. Everyone swarms the newlyweds back to the club booth. A party is going to rock the hotel and the convention. Their rings are simple Platinum bands. Elliot was fiddling with his phone during the ceremony.

The first toast is raised. I hear a familiar scream of pain. I turn, in the arms of a black-haired man is mother. She looks weak, and pained. I move like a ghost to her. Taking her in my arms. I missed my mother. She weeps into my arms. Elliot and Kate surrounds us. Christian, Anna, Andrea and Barney join us. "Christian, I'm sorry I missed the wedding, are you happy?" she whimpers thru tears.

"yes, mom I am." He says a hugs her to his chest. She just drops dead weight. He follows here to the floor. Holding her. The black-haired man has a Spanish complexion. He smiles. "We should move to my villa. It safe." He says

"Yes, Delvin. Christian, we should go there? "Andrea speaks.

"NO, Anna and I fly to NY. 3:30am at McCarran. I reserved first class section on the red eye." Christian says

"Please Christian can I come with you. I can't go back to Seattle." I beg.

"Christian, I think it would be best if your family could follow us there. Less for Taylor to worry about. Spreading his defenses." Anna speaks.

He thinks as he looks about. "Ok. Andrea and Barney, can you come with me a well." They nod.

"Fred and Jefferson to Atlanta, I'm afraid everyone else goes back to Seattle, after the convention." Christian speaks.

He looks at us. "Mia with me, Elliot you and Kate?"

"Yes, we can come" says Kate.

Mom looks about to break. She whimpers and shakes. On the verge of a total breakdown.

"Mom, I want you to go with Delvin, a follow to NY when your healthy, No. you can't take what will happen in the next few weeks. You need to rest. Beside a wedding needs to be planned."

"What wedding, I though you married already. Andrea phoned us in to the ceremony?" mom ask.

"Well, this was a quick wedding. I promise Anna a proper wedding, down the road. You know all the bells and whistles. She wants her dad to walk her down the aisle." Christian smirks, as only he can.

"Christian, behave, I don't need a big wedding. I mean family and friend, your all invited." Anna says.

Delvin, who is he? Andrea know him, how to contact him. I hate all these new players, but Christian is back. Back with us.

Xxxxxx

Taylor pov.

Sawyer wakes me and Gail. He put his phone on the table in speaker mode. We listen to a wedding ceremony. I wonder why till the names are spoken. Christian is in Vegas marrying Anastasia. We listen is rapport as we hear Mia and Elliot and later Flintstones' and the GEH staff at the Luxor convention. Then Grace, who is Delvin. I will find out. Elliot must have step away. "Sawyer, Taylor did you get what's happened?

"Yes, but I don't see how this works?"

"Christian said addendum II, page 4, sub section 3 sub paragraph 6 of the transient document. He's emailing copies of his certified sanity and lab work. Says Cry havoc? What every that means?" Elliot tells us.

"Where's he going?" I ask

"We're going to NY, FRED to Atlanta. Mom's staying with this Delvin guy, Andrea knows how to contact him." Elliot speaks

"any restraints? "I ask as Sawyer is looking lethally happy.

"Black flag, Jason. Sorry I lied. But I'm back in charge now. And the only one I answer to in my wife. Anna has complete control if I fall. Move some CPO to cover her dad. As for my dad. He dug his grave, bury him in it." Christian says cold ruthless, I've never heard him so brutal.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes, I want this shit finished. I want to move forward with my new life, my new wife, and my new family. Dad abdicated his rights. Mom is broken, slowly healing. My sibs are with me. Staff that side against me are gone. Roz, Gwen, whoever side with them is gone. Take whatever you need to do. I want this shit finished in weeks not years, months. Black flag Jason. They showed me no mercy." Christian says logical, cold, merciless.

"Jason, Anna. You need to understand, once you see the file I'm emailing you. you'll believe Christian is being merciful and lenient." Anastasia tells me. Now I'm really pissed at the enemies. If she thinks Christian is being merciful that file is bad, very bad.

"Anastasia, Christian happy wedding and long live" Gail chirps in. I smile at my lady.

"Please Mrs. Jones call me. Anna. We hope to see you in NY soon." Anna coos to us. I smile, the girl is amazing, brilliant, a one in a million.

"Alright you too off to your party, airplane, and NY. Parker has security set for the penthouse. GEH NY is yours solidly. I'll put Sophie and Gail on a flight in hours. Then unload Grey house of scum. I expect them to fight. I hope they fight." Jason says

"bye, Jason, take care Gail, Sawyer Jason" Christian says.

*black flag is an ancient military signal, a moral problem: it signals to your enemies no mercy. no quarters. no prisoners.


	13. Chapter 13 honeymoon

Chp13 honeymoon

Las Vegas: lake mead: Devlin villa: near three pm

g-pov

I wake in the loving arms of my childhood sweetheart. I dream of what should have been all those years ago, when my grandmother broke us up. How the old bat was crazy, lost in status and prestige. I shouldn't blame her, really. She was the product of her time. A poor Irish Italian girl raised in the Hell's kitchen city of New York. A model, failed actress turned trophy wife to a city car executive. A breeding machine to bear a male heir. My father. Raise to follow his father in business world, a corporate lawyer. Dad tried to rebel, becoming a Civil engineer, but grandma manipulated and dominated her only child. Dad rose thru the Car industry corporate ladder. Married the right girl, at the right time. Had two children, at the right time, in the right sexes. To carry out her dynastic plans. My brother Bob, tried to follow grandma plan but burned out. Now he's a successful dentist in Vancouver Canada.

I rebelled till Grandma relented in my medical career, she wanted a simple-minded debutante, a trophy wife, high social born trophy wife. It's strange my reward for breaking up with Devlin was medical school, and not a forced liberal Arts major.

He awakes and he feels me awake, but still he's silent. Still the Devlin of old. "I just remembered your married?" I ask, shaking with fear, every-frigging t-thing scares me now. I know on a doctor level it's the drugs. But I've lived for decades, almost my whole live in fear. Of my grandmother, of Carrick, of the unknown fate of my children. He strokes my head. I fear his answer, that this is just fling, I'm destiny to be just a mistress to powerful men.

"No, little one. I'm widowed. Alice died ten years ago, in child birth." Devlin sadly says.

"You have Children?" I dread. I'm a terrible mother, look how I let my children down, allowed them to be abused. Nearly destroyed. How I put Carrick first, how I was the dutiful wife, the tradeable sex toy with his friends and business acquaintances', the dedicated doctor, ignoring my kids because it was my safe haven form them. My _-

Smack! Ouch my ass?

"Gracie's focus on me. I've been talking an, you're lost in self-loathing." Devlin commands

I look for the first time into his eyes. the strong, violent storm of blue. He strokes my face. Till I relax, lost in calm thoughts. The after wedding last night. The Words Anna had for me, as Christian stood holding her to his chest. Her hands rubbing his bare chest. Touching him. HE HUGGED ME! last night, Hugged me. I was in heaven and hell. How could they accept me after all my failures? After forsaking them to Carrick.

Smack! Ouch my ass? "Devlin?" "Gracie!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm trying. Trying to be happy." I whine. Not really believing myself either.

"listen Gracie, to my voice. I have four children the youngest is 10-year old Eric, with fifteen-year-old Issac, eighteen-year-old Selena, and twenty-one-year-old Veronica. They will have to learn to like you. as you soon as your divorced, we're marring." He commands. I want to believe, but I'm not sure jumping from one strong male to another is my best bet.

I have my children to consider, and how will I screw up his. I mean can I live so far away from my parents, my children. I mean LA isn't so far. I could maybe try LA.

Smack! Ouch my ass? "Devlin quit it." he rolls me over to my back. Hovers over me. I see the smoldering look, from all those years ago, I'm about to have orgasmic sex. He slides up my body kissing my naked, dumb ass, broke body from my sex to my lips. The fire he lights in me.

xxxxxxx

New York: Christian Greys Penthouse: 7am eastern time:

Christian-pov.

I hate my sibling sometimes. The whole fight was Q&A. when all I wanted was to hold my new wife, well I held her most of the flight. We took over the first-class section. Made it GEH airborne command post. Andrea quickly got NDA from the crew. I was dinned and wined, really cheap, airplane wine. Anna commanded my siblings and staff like she was born too. I amazed at her ability to order people, stop their talking and just move the conversation along. With wit, and calm, inciteful words, manners. I never realized how mannered she is. Till I remember she's an English lit. major. All that Jane Austin, Bronte sisters, Thomas Hardy.

I miss the alone time we had on the run. Now my life is back to chaos. Anna strokes my face. Short circuiting the thoughts of what I have to do. I lead her thru the apartment to my room, my bedroom, that no woman has ever been in. she just smiled and swayed her hips dancing about the room. Losing her cloths. Checking door and views. Till she jumped bouncing on the bed. "Very bounce? Very soft? VERY LONELY!" she purrs. I don't need anything else. I double check the door lock. Move a chair in front of the door. She smirks and giggle at me. The sweet sound.

Striping my cloths. I knee at the foot on my bed. Dragging the now naked Mrs. Grey to my lips. I taste the fruit of my labors these past few days. My wife. MY FUTURE! I look at her ocean blue eyes. I see her soul. Much better than mine. She bites her lip. I lose my will. Leaning in licking my lips. I start our honeymoon.

xxxxxx

Mia-pov

I jog thru the central park, two CPO with me. How could dad do this. Let that bitch troll abuse his son, isolate him from the family. Try to turn him cold and ruthless like him. Destroy all chance of a family, of love. "Mia Grey, shut up. Remember you're just a girl. You need to save yourself for a proper husband, social Marriage is your! only option." Dad would harp at me. I now realize I was just a trade-goods to him, we all were. Something to boost his worth, ego, prestige. I realize how close I was becoming to his mental abuse. How I was starting to believe I was worthless without a high social marriage.

I round the reservoir, pacing myself hard. The CPO are winding, I've run a lot the past two months. It drives the pain out, leaving me exhausted. Greg is a great friend, a loving friend. My second father, when the Grey house heat up. He taught me to cook, to bake. Since I was little, and he lived across the street with Elisa, his beard wife. Two Gay people playing straight. I remember talking to her, I miss her. She died three years ago, in a boating accident in Fiji with her wife. Tragic loss for me and Greg. He helped me escape to cooking school in Paris. Carrick refused to pay. But Christian supported me. Encouraged me. Flew me there, when I tried to chicken out. I knew he had a heart, just buried in pain and loathing. Now I know it was Elaina and Carrick. I slam to stop. Realizing I'm not thinking of him as dad, daddy or father. He's just Carrick now. He lost all right to my love and respect with his treatment of Christian, Elliot and mom. I really want to hop a plane to Seattle; a kick his ass. Beat him like he allowed Christian to be tortured.

I regain the pace. Heading back to Christian's pad. I hit the ground, as fists pummels my back and head. I try to roll away. I see my CPO's fighting as well. I roll over, shit dad's fucking Assistant Jack. I try to defend myself.

When a tall blonde man in black suit. Snap kick Jack's head into Connecticut. He hauls me up into his arms. I feel electric in his Arms: police on horseback charge up. Several other joggers came to our rescue. Jack and his bully boys are broken on the ground. Jack is spitting teeth. Good.

I turn to my hero. He kisses me. OMG! I melt into him. I'm shaking as he invades my heart and soul. "Mia, are you OK, I'm taking you to the hospital." He says with that rugged, cowboy lithe in his voice. Like Audie Murphy from those old westerns I love. "Mia, talk to me?"

Reality slam my love-sick mind into over drive. how does he? know my name! fear creeps into me. "Mia Grey, talk to me. PLEASE?"

"Who are you?" I whimper is doubt and fear.

"I'm Luke Sawyer, Taylor sent me. Your safe with me little one." He seals my fate with another kiss. Taylor sent him, I melt into his rock-hard arms, that feel like heaven.

"aARGGHNAA !" a scream breaks our bubble. A police horse just step on Jack's leg, which is now at a wrong angle to the rest. The officer, an older sergeant, just smirks. A feed the bay an apple slice. I hear a lot of mumbles about. Pervert and evil shit. I look at Jack, he has those hooded evil eyes like dad.

Sawyer walks me home, home to my family. My new family. My new sister-in-law. My new obsession, a Montana born CPO with blonde hair and voice to melt my will. My panties, and my heart.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate-pov

I have the story of century. The attempted Coup d'etat of GEH. The inside evil side of Seattle premier lawyer. The horrors of abuse, the way to destroy Elaina Lincoln, social Maven of Seattle elite. I could write a dozen Pulitzer pieces. I started to get into till Anna walked me to the first-class galley.

"Do you love Elliot?" she asks.

"YES. But what does that have to do with" she stops me.

"Do you want to continue a relationship with him?" she commands. I hate when she gets all bossy, especial cause she always right.

"YES. Ah?"

"then realize how much pain you can inflict on him and the family. With these stories going public. How you would feel if this was your family. How embarrassed and humiliations you would feel if that was your dad. I know we are going to publicize things, but your privileged to things that are really hurtful, inner working, demons and facts. Exercise some compassion for me, Elliot. Calm the reporter, and spend some time being our girlfriend, OK!" she says.

I realize I've been a selfish friend and lousy girlfriend, shit girlfriend, would Elliot want a longer relationship. I know I do. I have to think. I'm lost in thought till Elliot claims me and my lips. Melting my soul and brain into my sex god. we badly sneak into the first-class bathroom for a mile-high ticket punch.

Xxxxxxxx

Seattle tabloid news noon pacific time: Escala penthouse

My phone rings. It an alert on Christian Grey on the web.

Seattle NOZ reports that infamous insane sex pervert is married in Las Vegas. Official GEH spokesman in NY announced the Wedding of Christian Grey billionaire industrialist, missing these last two months after suffering a nervous breakdown, to Anastasia Steele of Montesano, WA.

The Wedding took place late Friday night in Las Vegas in the Luxor hotel chapel. Surround by friends, family and GEH staff the couple tied the knot in Star Trek Klingon costume. That Amelia Grey(sister), Elliot Grey(brother) and Dr. Grace Grey(mother) where in attendance. That Elliot Grey was best man. While Katherine Kavanagh, of the Kavanagh Media family, college roommate of the bride, was maid of honor. Amelia Grey was a bridesmaid. GEH. IT wizard Fred Tomatillos walked the Bride down the aisle. The Bride's father was unable to make the wedding due to health concerns. Although source say he did give his blessing.

GEH spokesman's State that a more formal ceremony would take place in the future, more in keeping with the family privacy and brides wishes.

Spokesman for the Hotel states that the couple was wed in the hotel, in costume and that the whole Star Trek convention welcomed the new couple, who anonymous sources quotes "a beautiful young couple" "passionately in love." They oozed love thru out the party." "a perfect couple".

The party at Luxor continued into the Dawn. while the newlyweds and family escaped to honeymoon in New York.

GEH spokesman said that Christian has been board certified sane, and clean medical bill of health after a terrible ordeal. That he has reclaimed the leadership at GEH.

That long-time COO Rose Bailey is fired, and his father Carrick Grey, respected Lawyer is out of GEH and the family.

It seems Christian is siding with his mother in the divorce announces before Christmas. A major shakeup in the Grey family and GEH world is quoted by sources.

One reliable source: Christian, Grey is being lead around by the nose by his new wife, that she is the new power. Is the once BDSM dominant now a submissive, we wait future news on Seattle rich and perverted.


	14. Chapter 14 Seattle in the rain

Chp14. Seattle in the rain

Roz-pov

I wake Saturday morning late, very late; hung over and sated as I move about the hen party aftermath. A dozen of cougar and kitten litter the house. I don't find Gwen. I sip my coffee as the noon hour approaches, she probably in one of the bedrooms with a kitten or two. I'm feeling my age, Every one of my thirty-six years.

I wander the apartment looking for my wife. I grow worried as I can't find her. Where is she? April, one of my minions from GEH. Walk up looking shocked and stunned. She hands me her phone. Where the hell is my phone. I look it's in the charger, but black.

I look at the phone: O' shit Christian is back, married, certified sane. Shit I'm fired. Shit, shit. All our plans are in ruins, I still have money a few years on the beach in Belize, should sate me. Just me an Gwen. I check my phone. The battery is missing. Shit. I dash for my home office desktop. Its fried, liquid seeps from the unit. Who? Who did this. Where is Gwen.

I called my bank on Aprils phone. My accounts are zeroed, Gwen zeroed them this morning early. The Apartment is leveraged. I have no money, I run to my bedroom the jewelry boxes are gone, the safe empty. She took everything. Everything! I pack my cloths. Steal my company car. Run to LA, I can stay at a friend's, laying low till I find Gwen. I have a little cash in my emergency safe deposit box in LA. Gwen never knew about it. I will find my way-were wife and strangle her chick neck. She got me in this shit.

I drive thru the rain, crying at my lost life, money, wife. I will have to eat a lot of skank to drag myself out of this hole.

Xxxxxxxx

Seattle BDSM club: Fahrenheit-999: 10am pst.

I walk thru my club. Mistress of my domain. The most extreme BDSM club in the country. Millionaires only. I have power, prestige. I worked all three sides of the takeover fight for GEH. So, no matter who wins, I win. I especial like torturing Grace, how I hated watching Carrick parade her thru the clubs. The masked sub, the perfect wife. Professional, the things I hate the most, motherhood. I corrupted Christian, I turned him into everything she hates.

She claimed my soulmate, Carrick. We trained together, we should have been the perfect power couple, of society and the BDSM underworld.

I check on my three little trainees', my future sub's. I pruned them from the Coping Together kids. Each is damaged, vulnerable, beautiful, a perfect mix of need and modality at fourteen-years-old. Each is a two hundred-thousand-dollar prize, in my pocket.

I walk into my private playroom. Four policeman and two police women stand there. How? Who? I turn to bolt. Taylor stands behind me, a grin on his face. "Christian's back." Is all he says. I know my world is over. The plans and schemes are dust in the wind. The police arrest me. I have no future now. Well I started from nothing, I can do it again. I have money, knowledge, and secrets people wouldn't want outed.

Three hours later main county jail.

I walk into a holding cell. Three overweight, smelling prison dykes are there. I look around as the door closes. The guards are gone. The three dykes, surround me. I start to scream, as my mouth is stuff with a rag. "The membership, sent their love and your fired" the black dykes spits in my face. "Secrets! I have secrets". The membership committee of my club knows I know. I don't have any backup. No protection. They are going to ensure their secrets; whatever secrets are left after the police review the club video tapes?

My vision bloods, as their feet stomp my face, my chest. My last thought is "where is my protégé", where is Gwen.

## 5pm: Seattle channel 2 news. Prisoner in county jail killed by other prisoners. The county sheriff spokesman states the Eliana Lincoln died at the hands of other inmates while being process for fifty count of child sex trafficking. As the largest west coast sex ring in dismantled. Several of Seattle most elite are named in the case head by Eliana Lincoln. More at 11'oclock tonight. Channel 2 were the truth comes first.

Xxxxxxx

Escala

I chug my five-grand whiskey as my world come apart. Jack has disappeared, Eliana is in jail. Roz is running and Gwen, where is Gwen? Christian and the family is in NY at his penthouse and control of GEH is resting in NY offices. My law partners have fled me. I stand alone. I barred the doors and isolated the elevators. They can't touch me, reach me. All my dreams and plans are dust in the wind.

I hear the ding of the Elevator, how? I move out the door to the balcony. Watching Taylor and his Stormtroopers march into my house. My castle. I'm not weak like Eliana. Or Roz. I drink the last of my whiskey. Tossing the bottle over the side. Hope it kills one of his minions.

"You've come to arrest me?" I laugh at him.

"If you like. I have several people who want to spend some quality time in a closed room with you. but I've been instructed." He laughs hard.

"I've been instructed that your mentally unbalanced: a nice, private, private psych ward is waiting for you." he smiles an evil smile. What I helped to do to Christian, I saw reports Eliana brought back.

"fuck you. I have rights." I scream

"yes, the right to scream, cry, piss yourself, shit yourself, drool uncontrollably, plea, beg, and die alone in pain and humiliation. No family. Not past, no future. A nobody." He says enjoying this, my demise. The city police join him.

"fuck you all, I am MASTER! turning, rolling over the railing. On the way, down I dream I'm flying like a bird.

"he took the easy way out, now we just need to find Gwen." Taylor say into his phone to his boss. "I'll have to tell Christian."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor boss-pov

I walk along a rainy Oregon beach, lost in thoughts and plans. How to move into the void left by these evil incompetent people. I will own GEH, and Christian Grey. I will reclaim what is mine. I have blackmail Taylor; my man is going to hand Christian and company to me on a silver platter. I walk along the gravel beach, my Cane Corsu twins frolic in the waves. I must make him see, I am his future, his past, his present.

The girl will make thing difficult. But she is just a girl and I am not a childish young girl. I toss a stick; my boys fight to retrieve it. Boys always fights for the stick, never waiting to steal it at the last minute. Like woman do. Patience. Patience my pretties.

Xxxxxxx

Gwen-pov

I board a Plane at Vancouver Canada for the Maldives. A nice extended holiday. I sip champagne as we lift off. My money is whizzing about the ether. To my number account in the central island and Gibraltar. My passport shows my real name. my real birthday. My real person. I can't wait to sex some males up after the last four years of pie. I missed the stick. I smirk into my drink. As I watch the terrible inflight movies.

I could come back, but I don't need to. I have enough cash to last a decade or more if I'm careful. Am I'm always careful. I hate Christian Grey, I will have my revenge, one day. My friend, my first friend Christian. Who abandon me when I needed him most.

Xxxxxx

c-pov

I sip my wine, staring out over the city. The pain brought memories I didn't think I had. Names I'd forgotten. Events in the Detroit. The pimp's words. I sip my wine. I use an outsider to hunt the three names. I remember. I don't trust anyone anymore. Except Anna.

She sleeps a health exhausted sleep. I live to hear her soft breaths as she sleeps and dreams. I hope of me and our future. I have Barney cryptic words about the need to talk private. I never looked into my past. The before the adoption. Now it threats my future. I sip my wine; watch my wife. My future. I need to destroy the past once and for all. Once an for all.

I suddenly remember where Gwen is from. The email she sent me, jogged my memories. The girl from DR. Tabor office. The one he raped. The one no one believed me about. But who believes a troubled ten-year-old. A friend I failed. She unbalanced blaming me.


	15. Chapter 15 New York kind of MOOD

Chp15 a New York kind of mood.

NY city

a-pov: I walk along the stark path below the Castle. Beyond the noise of traffic. I imagine myself is a stately estate gardens. Gliding toward high tea, and social small talk. About the war, and price of fabric. I stop and gesture to a bush "Sir Walter, how drool your choice of words. Behave yourself. Sir!" in my best British accent. I'm sure my trailing CPO are amused. Chris is stuck in GEH headquarters. While I'm bored without him. I never realized how depend I've become. I walk about central park.

C-pov: I want to strangle every single person at this table. How did I deal with this boring, useless shit before? I need Anna here. I never realized how much we've become a team. She would know how to deal with this. Because all I want to do is fire everyone. I need to move the meeting forward. "All right. Enough! I want the department heads only. Everyone else out." I sip my cold coffee.

"Andrea, please get Anna here. Before the next meeting ends. And some fresh coffee." I stew as the even more boring department financial breakdown goes sound has each speaker is a monotone drone. How did these people keep their jobs, Roz! Frigging Roz. Layers and layers of management.

I'm about to throw a famous Christian Grey temper tantrum. I start to rise. As the door opens, I late people to meets. I start to speak. The words die in my throat. Anna walks in stands behind me. Stroking my neck. I calm and defocus. As Anna reads over my shoulder. "Please continue" she speaks in command.

The next meeting, she has a chair, tight to mine. We quickly move and make decisions. We complement each other. When I get really agitated, she strokes me under the table. It short circuits me, calms me. Lunch is finally here. We move to my temp-office. DAD had my office remodeled to his vision of taste. Dark woods, red leather, a British men's club or stately law firm office. I think it looks more like my old playroom.

Unfortunately, it's a working lunch. Andrea and Barney are gabbing, while Taylor just arrived from Seattle. Reviews the new security profiles and list. I check the list. I see a name I don't like. The witch. "Taylor, remove Mrs. Trevelyan-Thornkill from the all access list." I say. Shit I see him balk, the emotions flirt across his face. She has something on him. "Are you sure Christian, she is family?" bingo! He called me Christian in Public. She got him hooked. I feel Anna's hand on my thigh.

"Who is she?" she asks quietly

"Great grandpa Trevelyan youngest sister. She's Moms five times married aunt, and Godmother. A real Dragon Queen." I answer.

"Taylor, put her on the third tier." Anna says he want to plead his case. But it done. I will have to watch for her play to control me. She ran over mom and Carrick. I have to stop thinking of him as my father, like I stopped thinking about the pimp.

"I expect she'll grace us with her presence soon. After all, with Mom and Devlin marriage next month, it would be expected. Taylor have her booked into the Trump, she'll like that. Also, notify Elliot and Mia when she shows up." I say watching his face. He looks worried. Anna strokes my arm. I must be showing heightened stress.

"Chris, the schedule clear for hour, lets walk" she smirks dragging we away. I wave Taylor back "Parker and Sully can cover us. Get the new profile and protocols done. We'll review, when we return.

As we leave the building, distancing our CPO's. "Alright Chris?" she says leaning on me, my arm around her shoulder. I let the pace sooth me. For two blocks. "the witch has something on Jason. I'm sure of it. she wants to control the family, control me. She probably believes I'm controllable after the coup. She will move very methodical and surgical." I ramble about the old bide.

"well, I can handle her." Anna says. I look at her a smirk.

"Really, she's a handful. Very hard. Carrick use to disappear to golf every time she visited." Anna just smirks back and nods. "wait till my mother shows up. You'll be jet off to Alaska to check snow levels."

"OK, what the plan. Keep her in Oregon, west coast quarantine?" I ask giggling like a guilty school kid.

"Nope, invite her here this weekend, short notice and only time till the wedding. Make her jump. Let me talk to Gail. And move some CPO to back up Taylor and talk to him. Beside Rays arriving Friday, maybe the Witch will be my new step mommy." Anna laughs. I'm uneasy about the witch and her ability to handle the witch. But she Anna, and I can live with her female superpowers.

"Ok, work on Jason and Gail. We have to clear the board here and Seattle before we go to London."

"London! When are, we going to London?" Anna perks up, her dream vacation is England, my little English lit. major.

"Next week Wednesday to Wednesday. I have to Tell Andrea and Taylor when we get back. Three days of work at GEH London for our Europe operations. The rest a min-vacation in Bardville. Lakes and high teas. Maybe a soccer game or two?" I smirk as we start back.

"One game, if I get Shakespeare one night or a full day of Austin." She begins the negotiations of our time in England.

Anna has a major argument with Kate on our return. A real knockdown drag out cat fight, without the physical part. Elliot is red faced and trying to blend into the walls. I slide up, knock his shoulder. "Whatta gaa do bro'" he turns the wildest shade of red. He is so guilty. I laugh at him. Shit that stopped the fight. Anna points at me. "don't you have meeting Mister Grey" I nod, a slink off to the conference room, with Taylor and Andrea following. "Elliot go get us tea, NOW!" my little mouse wife screams.

She enters half way thru the meeting, sit next to me, and taps her pen, boy is someone in trouble. I hope not me, wait I've not done anything I know about, I might be safe.

The meeting ends. "Chris, talk to that idiot brother of yours. Kate wanted to skip her final semester, miss graduating, she up for valedictorian." She huffs at me. I stare lost for a moment. What is the problem?

"Ouch, (she punched my arm, hard) you don't get it?" I nod. She huffs again, it's so dam cute. I blush at the thought. She gets mad, I cowry in parody of fear. She huffs walking to the window. Tapping her foot. Shit she's really mad. I walk over and hug her. "Please explain." I beg.

A deep breath. "Chris, if Elliot really loved her. He would make sure she completes her degree. Started her career. Insuring her future. Not be happy she giving It all up to play house." She states. I worried, didn't I do that, I didn't encourage her to reclaim her college degree. I selfishly married her. Keeping her here with me.

"Anna, do you want to go back to school?" I ask, quiet and meek.

"Chris, I'm already enroll online. And have a new schedule of classes and requirement to complete my degree. I would never let you or want you to feel like you were holding me back. I'm a big girl, I can handle most of my life, when I can't your there to support me. Just like I'm there for you." I hug her tight, loving her more.

"So, why nose in to Elliot and Kate, there adults.?" Even as I say it, I know its bullshit. We both laugh at my misstatement. "Yea your right, the kids, are to impulsive, to shine new toy focused. I'm not sure either will grow up." We rock in laughter. "I'll talk to him. Maybe offer him a job in Portland. A house out near the river. A wedding present for them." We laugh a head to find the love-Loren couple.

Xxxxxxx

Kate and Elliot flew back to Portland, Carrick is dead, mom's in Vegas, Roz is laying low in LA. Carrick evil assistant Jack Hyde is in Ryker's island. Gwen surfaced in the Maldives, a non-extradition country. The other disloyal employees are scattered to the wind. The witch is inbound tomorrow.

I prepare for the witch arrival tomorrow. Kate laughed hard when Elliot tried to explain how bad the witch is. She just kept saying "Wait till Carla shows up, then you'll see difficult." I hope their right. I can't wait to go home and relax. Watch some movies and cuddle. Anna has that conspiring look. She left early to spa and groom. I nearly wet my pants when she announces it this morning.

I walk into my penthouse and Gail simple directs me to the bedroom. I walk in and stare stunned. She stands framed in the light of the window overlooking the park, see thru lace, a sexual goddess. She turns. Slowly letting her hair fall along her shoulder. Smiling that evil, I'm going to ride you hard, smirk of her's.

She points to the bed, I find a note. "stripe, lay down, put on blindfold, relax if you dare." I look at her, she's staring back out the window. I follow directions. I feel her hands touching me. Sliding along my chest. She kisses my lip. "I miss your beard" she purrs. As she licks my face. "Please let me" "no one's stopping you, you just have to keep the blindfolded." I grab and roll her under me. I love she on the shot now. I fuck her like the world is ending tomorrow. Still blindfolded. Till I grab her ass. What the hell? I rip off the blindfold to her smirking, giggling face. I slide down and look. "Didn't trust your hands, had to look, did we." she teases me. I look up to her eyes. "Since your down there, please me Slave!" she pleas.

I lick and play with my new toy, Anna has a butt plug, smallest one, but so cute and what a turn on. I ride her to orgasm and then mount her. I can't wait till she trained to take my cock in her sweet, hot, ass. I harden at the thought.

We sexed till near midnight, then snuck like kids to the kitchen where Gail left food for us. It late by the time we sleep. I watch the late winters dawn chase the shadow on the skyscraper across the way. My lady is amazing, surprising and I can believe she mine.


	16. Chapter 16 witches, bitches and trolls

Chp16 witches, bitches and trolls

Or Happy to meet the in-laws

Friday morning New York city. D-DAY

a-pov

I sip my tea, Christian left for a meeting in Boston. Last minute. Just told him and Taylor this morning. After Sawyer left for the Airport. Ray inbound at three-thirty this afternoon. This snowy, sleeting morning is Grace's Aunt. The witch and her dogs. She demanded to stay at the penthouse with us. I told her no. She doesn't like that word applied to her. I sip my tea. She rants, demanded and threaten; I silently laughed over the phone, an explained calmly that she had three options: trump tower. Motel 6, or the homeless shelter near the water. If she expected to see us. I smirk, she chose Trump. I sip my tea.

Watching the driveway. My spies at Trump tower reported, checked in and drove to GEH HQ NY. She now on the way here. Pissed off that Christian is out of town, reach and she has to deal with me. The jumped-up Army brat, the gold-digger Christian married while insane. She expressed several other descriptive titles to me. I thumb thru her background. Particularly, the financials, she well off, put not the level she wants. She wants to be the social queen of North America. She needs 30million dollars a year to achieve her goals.

I smile at her desire, she should have been born sixty years ago, when these goals were real, doable. Now in 2011, it's a joke, a forlorn hope, a fool's jest, and she is wacked out of her mind if she thinks we're going to do this. I'm not giving my mother a dime to chase her crazy hobby turned jobs. Or Ray money to live some adrenaline gambling high life.

I'm sure as hell not going to fund some Socialite fantasy. Mia bounce up, she wants a ring side seat. The Elevator pings, as two large Cane Corso, Italian Mastiff run up to us. Mia freezes in fear. I reach in my pocket and toss each a piece of sausage link. "sit!" they do. Their mistress is unhappy, her brutes don't scare me. I tickle their heads, smirking at her.

She sits, looking haunt, and evil. An ancient gargoyle's matron. The dogs walk over a lay at her feet. She must have studied the Medici portraits. She looks like she be at home is the 1920's salons of Rome, or Paris. Not my lounge in New York today. I stretch myself. I spy Gail at the door. "Gail, a tea service. Please" she disappears like a devil is chasing her.

"I wish a coffee." The witch says. I smile, sipping the last of my tea. Waiting till she re-asks the question, like I didn't hear her. She shifts, got yea.

"I said I want coffee, not tea!" she demands. I place my cup on the side table. Sitting at an angle to her, forcing her to shift in her seat. Smile at her. "We are having Tea, if you don't care to partake, water is available" I state calm and clear. Mia is bugged eyed, as the witch gulps like a beached fish. Oh. No, she doesn't like being bossed around or contradicted.

"I said" she starts "I heard you, Mirasole quite clearly. I believe in getting off on the right foot with Family. Making them clearly understand where they stand. You are Christian's Great maternal line aunt, Grace's godmother as well. A stuck up social climber and blackmailer, and power mad diva." I recite my speech, I practiced all morning.

"I am family you will not speak to me like that, you jumped up gold digger. I am a woman of note and breeding. What are you?" she rants as I smile in her face. She has nothing on my mother.

"I'm simply Christian's Wife. I hold my husband's goodwill and welfare as my only goals in life. I don't require money or social position. So, I hold the power of my family. You have breeding and what have you been noted for oh, yes, a patron of the right-wing arts, social, status quo politics. Things I don't consider worthy of our time and effort." Smiling as Gail enters the room with the antique 19thcentury British tea trolley, I found in upper east side shop. I rise and begin high tea service. I hand Mia a cup. I offer Mirasole a cup. She takes it, manners and manners. Breeding makes fools with manners.

"I wish to see my nephew Christian." She demands, with the tea untouched.

"He left town on business, if your still here this evening, when he returns." I leave the words and meaning hanging unfinished. Open to yes or no.

"He knew I was coming to town to see him, why would he leave?" she tried to circle me into a corner.

"He had business, I'm sure your aware of the recent family and corporate strife. Taylor did brief you. a lot of work must be done to recover the lost ground cause by the attempt to subvert Christian. Your attempts to introduce more strife into the Family is never going to happen." I smile, sipping my tea. As her brain tries to process the information and threat.

"I am family, you are not. Mia get me a coffee" putting the tea down. Mia looks at me. I smile "Mia how is your tea, I find the jasmine oblong, so refreshing"

"It's very refreshing, I like it a lot." Mia replies, looking scared. Unsure of her actions.

"MIA! Did you hear me girl, get me a Coffee! The witch roars. Mia starts and looks at me. I shake my head no. she stays seated.

"Mirasole, behave or go home." I challenge. She is losing her grip on reality. I toss some treats to the brutes. She fumes.

"You are making a mistake. Not accepting that the family will do as I say" oh good a re-challenge.

"you are misinformed, the family will do as they wish. We will do as we please. And you are booked on the return flight at ten-pm tonight" I rise to the fight.

"you can't keep me from Christian" she screams.

"Yes, I can Mirasole. I can do anything I want in my house. With my husband. And you would be wise to believe this jumped-up Army brat can and will kick your ass, physical, mentally and Socially. So, the blackmail you had on Taylor, the money he borrowed from the company for his friend. Is forgiven, and repaid. The information on Christians former sex partners, well that neutralized too. So, my dear what do you have left?" I fire my broadside.

She pales, shakes as I've striped her power and courage. "Sawyer will see you out, if you wish a rematch, dinner is at five. Dress casual. Please feel free to only sent holiday and birthday cards." She leaves, I feel bad for the dogs. Maybe she will start living in the modern word and get a life. I doubt it but hope springs eternal.

"Mia, have you settled on a pattern for Grace's wedding?" I ask as I watch from the window as the witch leaves. I turn back to Mia. Who hasn't answered. She sits like a statue on the couch, teacup held half way to her lips. Her mouth is open like a fish, like Mirasole was. I snap my finger in front of her eyes. she starts. Putting down her cup. She jumps up and dances about the room talking a mile-a-minute. "Mia calm down, what's wrong?"

"You killed the witch, No one has ever put her in her place. Stood up to her, No one, my hero." Mia screams.

"Mia, stop! you realize she'll be back for dinner tonight" I say.

"WHAT! She won't. will she?" Mia face falls.

"Of course, she'll try to push on Christian. She has no option, no recourse. She will arrive as the grand dame of the Family. Ignoring me, an applying the pressure directly to Christian. Pushing him to contradict me, and fall in line." I speak.

"What will you do?" Mia ask

"O' Mia the answer is simple. I'm going to wear my yoga pants, my School sweat shirt. And be college girl. Christian is going to be in sweat pants and his Mammoth Lake ski team t-shirt, bare foot. We are going to be ourselves. She is counting on the Old Christian. The uptight, no touching, self-loathing, secret Christian. Have you seen him lately?" I explain to Mia. She gawks at me like I just explain the unified field theory, we just watched Big bang last night, love Sheldon.

"Now, the wedding pattern for Grace's wedding"

Xxxxxxx

3:30 pm. The clock chimes in the hall. The elevator dings. And Ray steps off. He looks good, health, tanned. I hug him. He is all apologies and sorry. He really has changed. We sit and talk about the problems. The solutions. Ray is dating a school teacher in Gray harbor, working in a wood shop. And enrolled in twelve steps. I'm proud of him. My going off to college was hard on him, a kind of postpartum depression. I leave him and Mia talking about a cabinet for Graces wedding present. While I change. I laid out Christian cloths.

At four thirty, he wanders in, exhausted. I kiss him and lead him to our bedroom. He looks at the cloths with a raised eyebrow. I smirk kissing him hard. "Dress, the dragon will be here soon." I sit a give him a play by play of the morning joust. Sitting on the toilet while he showers, I watch his fine ass, and hot inverted V. my panties wet with visions of sex, hot sex. But the coming fight chills my passion. We head down stairs, to loud screaming. Andrea and Gail are defending Mia from the witch. She turns gawks at Christian and my attire. I stroke his chest and kiss his ear. She nearly strokes-out on us. "Please Mirasole, try me." I challenge.

She tried to push Christian, but I just hold his hand and smile. She digs her grave and happily jump in, lays down, a pulls the dirt down covering her place, and status in the family, and our lives. Sawyer escorts the defeated wreck to her hotel, and the airport for her last ride on a GEH plane. Christian sits in the TV room watching reruns of the Big Bang show, while I lounge across him. "what are you thinking?" I ask. He tickles me "Ding, dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead. Anastasia the witch killer" he sings. "enjoy my victory, I'm not so good with my witch, my mother. I'm sure she'll raise her head up to ruin my day soon"

xxxxxxxxx

Gail-pov

"Jason, you never told me you stole the money to save my house on the coast?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I could talk Christian into a loan, but everything got weird with him. And then the coup. And I'm sorry" he sullen says

"What happens now? Do we leave?"

"No, I talked and confessed to Anna. She talked with Christian. We talked. And they forgave me, I'd already repaid the money." Jason nears tears. I hold him. Stroking his hair.

"I know you did it for love, but don't keep me in the dark ever again." I say as tears fall down my cheek.

"Marry me." He says. After everything, he asks again. I don't have the strength to refuse him, to fight the feeling I have for him.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17 in London town

Chp17 in London town

NY Tuesday evening

C-pov

We leave for the airport in an hour. I pace as worry that am I enough for her. Our marriage has unleashed a hide creature within her. I marvel at the rise of Corporate Anastasia's. She has grasp and excelled at my world. Everyone respects her and fears her. She is like three time smarter than Roz every was., More inciteful into how to motivate and correct problem employees. It's as if she was born for this. Yet she yearns for an editor position in a publishing career. I will buy her a publishing company to work in. I will move heaven and earth to make her happy. I will dread missing her face, and touch when she goes.

She is busy working on our vacation itinerary. Particular since I lost Sunday night in billiards. And ping pong, and scramble, reminder-to-self never play scramble with an English major. She boldly cheated. Since we were alone, she played topless billiards, Agent provocateur lingerie ping pong. And stripper & kisser scramble, every twenty-point word or better demanded a kiss. I died a happy death losing to her. She really wants to spread her wings in England, I extend the trip to fly home Sunday, not next Wednesday. There is a Book festival in Bill's home Town Saturday, with three live performance, I have tickets for all three shows and a hotel for night. She will sex me like a Goddess when she finds the calendar event.

I watch the traffic flow by the park. Wondering what her life would have been without me. School work and a bright future in publishing. Graduations and last college fun. Now she's married to me. Survived a coup de'tate of both family and business friends. Forced to be object of tabloids and Corporate gossip, lost her privacy. I've hire two PR, and four internet specialists to protect her. I will protect her. Even from myself if needed.

Taylor is mad he's not making the trip. I told him it wasn't punishment, but his daughter needs some more father time. A Gail needs some personal time too. Their wedding is the weekend after we return, with mom's after the first. Just after we move back to Seattle. I found a place in north coast section of Ballard, on the Sound, it's going to need rehab. But Escala and Grey manor are sold, gone. Tainted with Carrick evil residue. Devlin has decided to relocate to Seattle. He's buying a house in Woodway section of Edmond, just up the road from us. Mom is transferring to local hospital. The houses are close by and near Elliot's house near Kirkland. Mia is going to open with Greg's help a specialty Bakery near the Beacon hill entertainment area. She's looking for a local condo, a love nest for her a Sawyer.

Mia and Sawyer, I'm not sure I like it, but I can live with it. We have to let people's relationships develop on their own. Because I'm damn tired of everyone and their friends sticking their nose in mine. Elliot wants to play big brother on Mia budding love, and Lover. I told him he was on his own, till Mia request help.

I want a quiet life. A life of just me and Anna with a few close friends and Family. Sunday night was the most perfect time in days. Just us. Just the two of us. No staff, no family, no friends. Just Anna and me, lost in our own little bubble of time and space. We talked a lot about the future, she thinks, no believes, that I could be a good father, a loving father. I'm not so sure. I'm not sure I could be a good father.

I'm lost in thought as hands cup and squeeze my ass. Lips trail along my ear. And soft breath steal mine. "It time to go. And meet the others." She purrs like a tigress. I turn kissing her lips. She dances away, with a giggle. "I call shotgun!" she teases. "Hell yes. You get shotgun. Always shotgun" as I chase. I love her version of Shotgun. Seat belted double on my lap. With her lips and hands touching me, loving me. Molesting me on the otherwise boring ride to the airplane. I wonder what is beneath her baggy sweats and bulk coat. Since we're flying with Barney and Andrea, a there is one bedroom on the plane.

I explore the lovely Anna fashion choice in travel wear. I'm not sure I can make it to the bedroom on the plane. She's wearing that Agent provocateur, lace and leather outfit, the softcore dominatrix lingerie. The one I had to buy four of, because I keep destroying it get her off, I mean off of her. I squirm in the seat. Anna giggle and purrs in my ear of things to come; an thing to cum and cum on the plane.

xxxxxxxx

Monday evening:

Barney has wanted to talk since Vegas, but every time I try he backs out and runes away. Anna set up the flight, so he's trapped, he will have to talk to me about what in wrong with us. Since our first meeting, there is something that connects us, I always thought it was the geek, the love of Tech, pushing the technology. Now, I'm unsure. It's as if a wall between has fallen. I feel thing for him, like a brother. Like a he's my little brother. It's strange, I find him staring at me, love-lore. I know him and Andrea are a thing. But it's unnerving.

Maybe I'm on edge after the security briefing this morning. Gwen is a scares revenge seeking nut-job from my past. I feel guilty about having failed her. When I was ten, the Parents sent me to a new therapist. Tabor, a be-speckle, let's talk about your mommy issues, fuckoff. The scholarly Dr. was a sick pervert who used his female patients sexually. I told Carrick, and he punished me. I told mom, she ignored it, probably because Carrick told her it was a fantasy of mine to get out of therapy. She simple disappeared one day from group therapy. I never saw or heard from her again. Till her parting e-mail before hiding in the Maldives. It shook me up, Anna had to bring me back. I mean I tried, really tried to help her, but a troubled ten-year-old in my family, had no chance. I feel like her anger and attempt on me was my fault. She turned to me for help, and I failed her. Anna calls it bullshit, but I feel what I feel.

Roz is hiding in LA, working as a barmaid in a Lesbian bar, living with one of her college sorority sisters. Staying low and off the radar. I suspect she'll in a year or two try to get a corporate job. She' just too good at her job. I have to debate if I blackball her or not. The before A. would have don't it with a thought or emotion. The After Anna me, can't raise the effort to care. If our paths cross, well that's a different ball of wax.

Carrick Estate and Will, left everything to Mia, its dated five days after I quit Harvard. He is insulting me from the grave. His funeral was small, hardly anyone showed. None of the family. Mia was an emotional wreck, it was still the only father she knew. Elliot tried to put on a brave face, but he spent the day locked in his room with Kate. I should have some emotions, some bond with him, but I don't. it worries me. Anna calm tender ways sooth me, making me understand that Carrick was evil and I always saw it. that Elliot and Mia never had the introduction to evil I had. That I recognized on an unconcise level how wrong he was. I see the light of her reasoning. It gives me hope about our future. Anna knows evil, she lived it under husband 3. She would never be with me if I was evil. I use to say I didn't have a heart, now I know I was just guarding it for her to open.

Jack Hyde, dad's former assistant, well the WILL cleared up his motivation. A Carrick's child from a submissive. A damage kid, lost in the system, till useful to Carrick. Carrick found him in the Detroit foster care home, the one I was placed in prior to adoption. Payed for his college, and training under Eliana. He was molded to be Carrick perfect son. Evil, demented, and without morals or ethics. Now awaiting trial in Ryker's Island jail. I reach out my influence to insure he gets a long sentence and harsh life behind bars. I wish we could tie him to more charges, just not the assault on Mia, but I will turn a blind eye to Taylor or Sawyer, or Tanuki, Welchs replacement, taking a proactivity view to Jack Hyde life and welfare.

The Colorado lock-box clinic employees are very upset with my passionately loving caress of their futures and current legal, and financial status. Several headed to warm, non-extrication countries, seeking a quiet life. Unfortunately for them, tragic accidents kept happing till their all simple head stones in poverty graveyards. I never ordered it, but I didn't stop it either. Those few who stayed stateside, well they wish they had died, public, legal, social, every leveraged point applied. Their homeless, pariah, living in fear of what next I will take from them.

I feel I should leave Seattle, start anew. But it would be running from a ghost, letting Carrick win. An I'm never letting Carrick win, ever again. Tomorrow we fly out to London. I am going to remove all these negative thoughts and people from my mind, and concentrate on a petite bookworm, brunette with big deep ocean blue eyes and a passion for me. Luck me, to have a wife like that. Luck, I never believed in luck before, now I live ever moment lucky to be owned by her. Her heart and soul.

Xxxxxxx

We leave the balmy 46 degree New York prespring to foggy, rainy, snowcapped London. I've booked us in the Shard. The iconic landmark. Anna is sleeping jet lag on the bed, a curve sexy half covered nymph. I watch her sleep, breath, as I work thru e-mails and other business shit. I shift the desk around so I could watch her as I worked. I will do ten more e-mails and then lay with my goddess.

The plane ride was tense till Anna and Andrea got Barney to talk. He thought it would destroy are relationship, it just redefined and strength it. Ella was Barney Aunt, his mother's oldest sister. She couldn't to go home when she was pregnant with me, their parent's dead and her two half-sisters in foster care. The middle sister died in drugs and prostitute as well. Barney mother died of cancer when he was ten. He was raised by his step father and his third wife. He has nine siblings, none by blood. We drank, and talked. Long into the flight while the ladies slept in the bed. I will have to get Anna mile-high club card punches on the return.

London GEH is a dream of efficient and warmth. Max has the place running like a clock. He early in the coup; isolated and continued on with my missions and programs. Readying the European offices to fight Seattle if need be.

Max is stunned by Anna. Marchioness Anna has landed at GEH. The staff leap to fulfill her wish's, she merely has to look at her tea cup, to have it filled. Executive, literally bow to her as if she royal. The older secretaries flock to her as if she their granddaughter. The younger ones follow like she pop star. I so get the old Kennedy line which I paraphrase. "I'm not the CEO, just the man accompanies Anna.

I've never seen my people so worship someone. She always has a kind, word, remember everyone name and job from the janitors to the senior staff. In meeting, they look to her for guidance, how to deal with me. I sit reviewing financial spreadsheets with Max and the senior accountants when I feel her, looking up she helping a fluster intern compile papers, no job is to menial, or hard for her to not help with. I just stare at my wife. Max, tapes my arm "Christian, the spreadsheet? Sooner done here, the sooner you can hide in your office having lunch with Anna." I turn, he's smirking at me while the staff tries to hide their blushes and giggles. Grown men giggling like school girl. I have to have all my offices worldwide sound proofed, immediately. To avoid these stares and laughs. So, what I had a Break the first morning, with my wife, in my office, in my company building.

"Yes, lets! it our last day till next week." I snarl.

"Oh, yes the old' Bill event this weekend, a lake country authors' tour tomorrow. Too bad about missing the Arsenal game." Max digs at me.

"Yea, too bad. But I get to give my wife her dream vacation." My eyes glaze over for a second on how much I love her.

"Lucky, you! my wife's dream vacation was a tour of India, in the summer!" Max snickers. I nod, patting his arm. "Poor you, married what 40 years?'

"42, this July. Planning a tour of Napa Valley, with a stop in Florida for the grandkids, this summer" his eyes glaze over in love. I nod

"Enough, let's get these books done. I'm hungry" I laugh. Hounded by staff questions "of food, wife or both".

Xxxxxxxxxx

I arrange with concierge to ship the books, and other things to GEH London and then home. I thought Mia cloth buying spree was bad. She has nothing on Anastasia Grey at a book fair. She talked to every stall owner, every author, every critic, teacher, professor, she met. In the end, it was like a royal dropping into the fair. People were seeking her out, ask her questions, advice. The CPOs were swamped, they had to get six local Police to help them. I marvel at her ability to interact and be the super book worm. But after yesterday, why am I surprised. But I have five more days till we fly out.

The tour of authors homes in the Lake country was history and literature classroom of professor Anna Grey. She has a pile of books that just materialized in the cars. Every house, important place. She had the proper book, tabbed to the apropos citations or paragraph. She had us stop at a mile mark in middle of nowhere. To stand a recite a love poem to me, like the characters in a book, with she showed me afterwards in detail. By the hotel, I felt like I was in a cram course of English literature 19th century period. I half expected her to present me with exam that night.

The snow-covered scenes are nice, but the tour guides keep harping on spring and fall as the best time. I will have to book a month in each to satisfy my book worm. I cuddle her in the firelight of quaint English road house. The disco music seep from the pub. But I don't care. Here in her arms. The afterglow of sex. I realize how right and perfect my life is.

Xxxx

New York

Home from London and the book tour. Anna donated more than half the books she bought to children's projects, orphanage, and public after school program in and around London. No PR, no fuss. Just Anna being Anna. Mia and Sawyer are back from Miami, some art opening for a friend.

Barney and Andrea headed home to Seattle. Will follow Thursdays. Taylor and Gail's Wedding Friday. A Devlin house on lake Mead for the weekend. A busy week, weekend and month. The NY Tabloid have given us a fair shake, the Seattle tabloids are almost exclusively negative. Another woe I bring to the marriage. Anna is very sensitive to criticisms and rumors. I will find the assholes and break them. Taylor has upped the protection in Seattle. I fear a second war is about to start. Grey vs. Tabloids.


	18. Chapter 18 an idea's war

Chp 18 the idea's war

Seattle: Fairmont hotel presidential suite: march 1

c-pov

I relax into the Jacuzzi bath, a mix of vanilla and Jasmine, fills the air. Anna bubble bath. The foam is high as I await her. I like the hotel and hate it. the house is going to take another three weeks. The company is now on an even keel, A&M is back at work. An Anna is knee deep in classes, and tabloids. God I hate the tabloid press. Anna has taken a novel approach to the hordes of photographers and Paparazzi's invading our life.

She gathered the PR's, internet PR's, Barney and Fred and couple of their stars, with security a came up with a Web site dedicated to holding the Paparazzi and Photographers' up to the scrutiny and information levels and tactics; they attack us with. Even hiring six investigators to hound the tabloids bully boys and girls. Within two weeks, the number of press hounding us dropped to a handful. Another week, only three showed up. The tabloids NOZ, TMZ, enquirer all demand we stop or they would boycott us, no press, no stories. Boy! we're they shocked when I demand that in writing. A hired six more investigators'. Since then the tabloid world has kept it word. A no press, no stories, no paparazzi. I couldn't be happier. Before I tolerated the tabloids as the price of doing business, now I don't. the reason is simple, ANNA! A business couldn't be better.

The door creaks quietly, as a shadow floats into the room in the tiniest bikini. Her hair wild and untamed. She raises a leg on the tubs rim. Stroking her legs, moaning and purring. Shift her body in ways that speak of a trance. I watch as she slides off her high heel. Slowly sucking the stiletto. Licking and sucking. I harden at the show. She repeats with the other leg. She pours a cup of bath Salts. Letting them trickle down into the water, mixing with her hand, smelling and caressing herself with the newly scent water. She steps into the water and slowly sinks into the foam. Till she disappears from view, I feel her hands moving up my legs, stroking caressing, touching. To my groin, has she emerges from the foam. Between my knees, naked. Kissing me, rubbing and washing me. "Don't you want to wash me?" she purrs. I've been sitting like a statue, a horny statue.

We wash each other, fighting to get the other off. Till I can't take her hands, mouth, feet anymore. Spinning her about to the rim of the tub, I take her, my wife! With long slow strokes, moving faster with each one. Faster, faster. I slam into her at a frantic pace as she screams thru orgasm after orgasm. My very responsive wife. Screaming my name. I feel the tightening of her sex. Locking me into blissful dreams and sensations.

Later we wrinkle in the cold water, the foam is gone. I look about for her suit. It's disappeared, I look about harder "Anna your suit?"

"What have you done with my bikini? Christian, it not funny!" she says her back to me as she wraps a towel about her. Swaying her ass.

"It's gone, disappeared, how?" I ask confused.

"CHRISTIAN GREY! Stop playing, a turn over my suit." She demands from the doorway. I look again all over. She didn't have it getting out of the tub. Where is it. GONE? I rise and grabbing a towel follow her. She next to the bed, applying body lotion, her face hidden by her long hair. I look about. A colorful package catches my eye. "Ten PAPER Bikini, the hottest way to heat a pool"

"Anna?" I start as she falls to the bed laughing. I must look a site. As I jump on the bed, laughing with her. What a pair we make. Blue eyes alight with mischief, as she purrs into my face. Like a sated cat. She kisses me. I release the world to her. Dinner can wait. WE lose ourselves to a heavy make out and petting session. I want my house done. I want my own bedroom, with the fireplace and views, and Anna alone, just her, just me. Just US!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GEH: Grey House:

I Final have my new office. I had the entire executive floor gutted. Rehabbed, there is no trace of Roz, Carrick or any other turncoat. A new floor plan, tech, green tech. I smell the heavenly scent of my wife as she hugs me grabbing my ass. She leans into me. Before my office held one corner with two conference room between Roz in the other corner. Now. There is my office in the Middle, with a personal Conference room on one side and a Media heavy conference room in the other corner. My office has heavy, very heavy, the most sound proofing I can get. Mostly because I added a small bedroom with a view, next to my bathroom. The new COO office is down the hall facing inland.

I've eliminated more than a third of Management staff, almost all Roz's supporter. I never realized how many duplicate, and place holding spots she created. I had a middle management team just to choose company cars, fourteen people to decide on what cars the executives would drive. The LBGT community is up in arms over Roz and the others. Since the bulk of Roz faction were gay. Rumors that I'm homophobic are rampant. The PR group is trying to come up with a solution. They even suggest I hire back some of the staff. My chair left a large hole in the Wall of their Conference room down on ten.

I like my new office, Anna helped me pick it out. Strong, masculinity, with touches of warm and Anna. Plants and small puzzle sculptures. We found a set of pictures from a local artist. Everyday objects, together they rise to extraordinary. My carved totem, that Carrick had thrown in the garbage, was recovered by the Janitors, an hidden. I was so happy, they recovered and hide a great number of art works, that Roz and Carrick hated. My former foyer picture of the "Sound is storm" is worth three hundred thousand dollars, dumped in the trash. Nearly three million dollars thrown in the trash. Talk about extreme art critics. The art they bought, close to twenty million dollars is overpriced, a third counterfeited or questionable papers.

I sit in my CHAIR, liking the new desk and layout. Powerful, intimidating. I revel in the mood. The door opens, I rise to shout at the intruder. Sitting, shutting, mouth as Anna walks in and sits in front of me on my desk. Her high heeled feet on each side of me on my chair. Her blue-green dress riding up revealing her stocking and a hint of panties. She touches my face and runs a finger down my neck. Smiling, lean closer. I can taste her breath, her passion, her desire for me. "Your 9-oclock Meeting is ready" as she jumps against me and runs for the door. I sit stunned, the vixen will pay for leaving with a Hardon and raging desire to spank and bed little Mrs. Anna Grey. I rise adjusting myself. Letting the ugly, pictures of things cool and shrink my ardor.

James Tate, my top manger from Atlanta, is filling in for COO, till I can find a replacement. Which is proving harder than I thought, Roz was a brilliant executive, and business shark. Leads the meeting, we've interviewed a dozen people. Here comes the next dozen. It's nearing Lunch, we finish the last loser. Cleaning up the room, when a tall African American woman walks in. she smiles hands me her resume and sits down. Everyone re-seats, as we look over the new comer. I hand the resume to Anna.

Veronica Estatellrine, Thirty-one years old, Stanford, Wharton, currently acquisitions department head for Rand corp. All the bells and whistle of an up a comer. She gay, married, and staring, daring me to react. She was defiantly not on the list. She's bum-rushing me. I smirk at her. Letting my inner shark loose.

"You're not on the list" John states.

"No, I assumed because of my orientation. So, I decided to come, a demand! an interview." She boldly demands, challenges me. I start to rise. Anna hand pats my hand.

"Mrs. Estatellrine, get-out." Anna states a she rises. Escorting the woman into the hall. "Everyone stays here, and seated I'll be right back."

I can just hear the two of them arguing in the hall. I hear Andrea voice join the two. I'm about to charge into the fight, when Anna returns sitting next to me. Leans over and kisses me. I refocus as Andrea enters.

"Sorry, a late addition to the interview list, Mrs. Estatellrine. Here is her resume" she hands copies to everyone. As she enters and sits down. Still cocky, but less challenging. Less fight, more substance. By the time lunch arrives, I've made up my mind. If her background checks out, I've found my new COO.

Laters.

"Anna, what did you say to her?" I ask

"It's not important Chris." She evades me.

"Anna? It is. And I need to know?"

"Christian you did read her resume, didn't you?" Anna looks all teacher on my dumb ass. Great, I miss something critical in the resume. I try to review it in my head, but I can't find Anna point. I look at her for guidance.

"Her Father was Career Navy; her mother was Navy. She is a Naval reserves LT. commander. She knows better than to slap the admiral's face. Or Challenge the Admirals wife. She entered with assumptions and an agenda. I simple ask what it was; get hired or prove you don't like business women and gays." Anna shrugs like it should be obvious

"Ok, I still don't see how you?" I ask

"Christian! I simple ask military brat to military brat if she wanted to fight, if she thought she could take me on. If she was here for a chance to work. We rehashed the whole Gay and Roz thing. She understands loyalty and honor thing; every brat knows this. It's ingrained in us. Like a set of manner. A code of conduct." Anna speaks like a schoolmarm, I am so turned on, and stunned at how inciteful she is. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"now enough business, we have one hour of free play time. To the Bed! Young man, naked and ready!" she commands, as I chase tickling and teasing her into our private little bedroom in my office. It's good to be the king, or CEO.

xxxxxx

the weekend: lake Mead, outside Vegas: Delvin's villa

We arrived Saturday morning to Delvin's villa, to see mom. Her medical problems have push this back almost five weeks. We're concerned, no one has talked directly to mom since my wedding. Elliot is most upset. He's tried every week to talk to her. I should be worried, but I trust Anna, as she been handling this. The villa is a Mediterranean styled estate on a bluff above the lake. Which is very low, so the shore is a good two miles away rather then its normal half mile. Regal and simple, a nice mix.

Delvin greets us warmly, but wary. I can see something is wrong. As he leads us to his home office. Indicating we sit. Anna leads me to the couch.

"Where is my mother!" Elliot snarls, shit. He about to explode. As Mia try in vain to drag him from Delvin. I start to move, but a hand on my chest stops me. I look down into blue eyes. serious eyes. "Sit. Stay" she commands like I'm a fucking dog. I want to argue but her tough touch short circuits me again. I wonder how many year it will take to overcome her super powers, to control me.

She walks up to the fuming time bomb of Elliot Grey, a punch him in the jaw. Whoa I snap back up, ready to attack. Elliot blinks, lost for the moment. Mia and Anna drag him to the couch. Seating him down. Me, Anna, Elliot and Mia on the arm. I realize that Mia and Anna have lock tight holds on Elliot arms, Anna leans into me. Whispering "Grab his shirt." I take the arm around her shoulder and grab my bro's shirt. Anna grabs my right hand. We are interlocked on the couch.

Delvin pace a bit like he dreads telling us. "After the Wedding Gracie suffered a mental episode, severe episode. She's locked all memories of Carrick away, forgotten? The doctors aren't sure how she did it."

"We trusted you! will'll get her the best doctors, your quacks "Elliot screams.

"If it matters of money to get her help" I state as hand squeeze my hand.

"It's, not Elliot or Christian. I've been handling the money and Grace's doctors are the best, second and third opinions, what every she need." Anna states

"Did you know?" I ask her, in deep pain, did she betray me? Fights in my head and heart.

"I knew she had problems, that she need more support, not family support. But separate, you have to realize she is a battered, abused, traumatized wife. Carrick did a number on her. She need "

"bullshit! she needs me! she needs her kids!" Elliot scream nearing losing it.

"Elliot, she needed to re discovery herself. She needed to only worry about herself. She is my future, my wife! I want her to have the safest, best life I can give her. Don't every think or imply that I don't' have her" Delvin gets agitated.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Mia screams, god she loud. "Please, continue with mom's problem"

Everyone strep back and takes a deep breath, Elliot not so far back.

"Gracie has forgotten her live with Carrick, forgotten everything. Including her children. We've reeducated her about her live, pictures, videos. But she refuses to believe. She restarted her mind and memories to her last year of residence. She retained knowledge and skills, but no personal memories. She knows we're telling her the truth, she just locked it away, that part of her life." Delvin pace.

"Mom's forgotten me, us?" Elliot weeps into his hands. Mia looks lost, I should feel, look, but I don't. I wonder if because of my ordeal. I accept this reality. Anna squeeze may hand and kiss my neck. "I screwed up?" she says.

Looking down into her eyes? "what?"

"I should have brought Kate. If I knew how bad this is? I would have brought Kate" she says, as I nod. Yea, we need Kate.

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER!" Elliot snarl's, shit his second wind.

"She out running, with security and her nurse. She uses it as stress relief, you use the same technique (looking at me. I nod). She should be back soon. Yes, she knows you're here." Delvin talks, a little worried and lost.

"The doctors all agree that she need calm and no expectation, forced trying to get her to remember. She need love, and caring." Delvin is interrupted by his cell. "yes, ok, how? Good. Dayroom." He looks relieved and worried. Trapped between a rock and boulder. "Gracie is back and showering and changing. Let move to the Dayroom to await her." We file out to the sunny four-season patio.

Sipping tea with Anna, we wait. Everyone lost in their personal little slice of hell over this. We watch as mom enters the room is yoga pants and oversized dress shirt over a graphic t-shirt with ballet flats. She looks years younger, relaxed. As she sees us; Her face is angsts with worry. She suddenly brightens. Walk to me, I rise. She reaches out her hand past me to Anna.

"Anna, isn't?" she asks. Anna puts down her tea, standing taking Mom's hand "Yes, Grace."

"please call me Gracie, only my parents call me Grace. Usually when I'm in trouble." She giggles.

"This is Christian, my husband." She hands mom hand to me. "Yes, I remember the Wedding, Star Trekkie, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Anna say's kindly.

"Christian? Christian my youngest son, Delvin tells me. I'm sorry son I just can't remember?" Gracie moans

I can't take it anymore. I Pull her into my arms, hugging her with all my love and devotion. "O' my boy. My poor baby boy." She croons.

"I remember a hospital exam room, a blue blanket scrape, you. my how you've grown. So strong and tall." She strokes my hair and face.

I release her as Elliot is coming unglued with need. "that all I remember, sorry. You must be Elliot, my oldest." He bears hugs her. I start to move, but Delvin an Anna stop me. Elliot tears pour like a waterfall. "Elliot, it's ok. I'm ok now. I see you playing a guitar, on a pier. Your young, maybe ten or eleven." He really cries now. We move them to the couch. Mom holds him for a long time.

Still holding Elliot, she looks at Mia. Thinking deep rumple's her brow. "Amelia, Mia. My daughter, my princess? I see you as a baby in Christian arms. Rocking you, as you coo. Tea parties and playing dolls with you. of Dancing with you, at some Gala when your fourteen? Of walking in the rainy woods on some Vampire tour?" she speaks almost dream like. As Mia join Elliot in her embrace.

I feel Delvin hand on my shoulder. "That's the most she ever remembered."

"I'm sorry that it. but you're here now, I look forward making new memories with you. please let the past go. I have. I needed too." Mom states. I walk over leaning down and kiss her head. Stroking her cheek. "yes, the past is gone. Let's eat something, its noon." It's been three hours since we walk in the door. Delvin and Mom lead us to the dining room. Elliot is a clown, competing with Mia for attention. I just sit back with my lady on my lap. Enjoying the rebirth of my family.


	19. Chapter 19 karma is a bitch with a gun

Chp19 karma is a bitch with a gun

Seattle: may: Thursday:

It's one more week till Kate's Graduation, what should have been Anna's graduation. I watch the sunrise over the eastern mountains from my home office. I suspect Anna is sneaking into the Kitchen, we have a long day, She's mad at me. Well, she should be. It was my fault, my screw up. I sexed my wife in the gazebo down by the water and left her computer and books out there, which had to have a thunderstorm roar thru during that night, destroying her books and laptop. I'm in the dog house since Monday. Well, really my home office.

I managed to replace everything, that afternoon. But Angry Anna refused sex for two whole days and nights. Till I was begging and pleading her for relieve. She final relented. I never thought; I would beg for sex since I turn eighteen and became a Dominate. Well I was wrong, Little Mrs. Grey has me pussy whipped and I love it. She leads me around the world by my cock. I smile at the thought, as I head down the hall to my wife.

She's cooking pancakes and Bacon. Gail is due in a moment, if Anna hasn't called to let her off the hook for breakfast. Anna usually does call. I sneak up and caress her ass, and pussy thru her dress. She rocks back into me, leaning into me, handing me the spatula as she dances away from me, "Flip the Pancakes, or your eating charcoal?" she laughs pouring my coffee. I flip the pancakes and sip my coffee.

"Remember we have dinner tonight at the Senator Womkaski Charity Gala." Anna says as she reviews her iPad. I bring breakfast to the table. Serving her, she smirks at me. "Maybe by Friday?" she giggles. I steal her next bite of pancake. Smirking at her pout. Nodding my head to cover my stuffed mouth.

"It's us an V, with her wife." I now shudder, my New COO veronica "V" and her wife, the actress Koningin (means? In what language) "Elisha" Ua Mkali (Swahili for bright flower). A star of stage, screen big and small, a royal pain in my ass. A former Secret Service Agent, Master in Accounting, CPA. And Diva. When not staring in something, she a Criminal Forensic Accountant. Right now, she just finished a series of TV appearance. The only good thing about her publicly is she steals every camera in the place, a PR vampire. No one will even see Anna and Me.

I dread the Table conversation, Elisha is opinionated, sexist, and very nearly Mia 's energy. I doubt I will get fifteen words into the conversation. A piece of pancake hits my face. "She's not that bad, Chris, honestly she very entertaining, in a fill the whole room kind of way," Anna laughs as the buttery, syrupy piece fall into my lap. I smile and start the food fight, which leave her dress torn in shred, as I fuck her hard over the breakfast island, covered in the remnants of breakfast. We're going to need a shower, hum! Shower sex. I carry my mischief nymph to our shower; Neanderthal style, over my shoulder, smacking her edible ass. Tickling the small space behind the knee, to grunts and groans.

Xxxxxx

Today has been a good day as we change in the office bedroom. I acquired a publishing Company SIP. I bought a neckless for tonight and talked to Mom for an hour. We have the past weeks in rotation mostly visit Mom and Delvin At Lake Mead on the weekend. One kid at a time. She seems to work better this way. The wedding is scheduled for next month, as the doctors have finally cleared her to wed. She plans to move north after the three-month honeymoon. Delvin is making me look bad. I plan another week in England, and a week in Paris over the summer.

I wait in my office for Anna and Andrea to finish her hair and makeup. Looking at the canvas portraits her so call friend tried to blackmail her with. Did the little shit, Jose Rodriquez really think he could blackmail Anna? His dad is Ray's friend, the one who let him live in a trailer at his house in Gray harbor. Their trying still to convince Anna it was really a plea for Patronage, not blackmail. I can in hindsight believe it, the black mail money demand was pathetic. The boy has talent, the close up intimate portraits of Anna are extraordinary. I think I will hang the happy Anna one in my office, so every day I can feel her joy.

These ex-friends of Anna are the most trying for her. The begging and pleas, the blackmail attempts are pathetic. Some girl from Anna's third grade class tried to blackmail her about some fight she had, in third grade. Threatening to spill to the tabloids. "Agh". I pull my hair at the mere thought of these losers. But Anna is sensitive, caring, kind and hurt by these fair-weather friends. I have a secretary assigned to do nothing but act as buffer, a social secretary. Andrea trained her to a high standard.

Ah, Andrea and Barney are a heating up as an item. I believe before the year is out another Trekkie wedding is due. Barney name me commodore of the USS Greystar club. After he blackmailed me to come to the monthly meeting in uniform, and allow the Club to use my Mile-High club for the meets. How could I refuse my cousin. Elliot laughed his ass off, till I presented him a security's red uniform, ensign rank. Kate got all hot and bothered about him in uniform.

Well the Grey boys look good in uniform. Anna led the Commodore into a closet; to orally test my fitness to command. My sexy junior Science officer in her hot blue original series min-skirt and fuckme knee high boots. Hair in a beehive. I need to plan some away mission, to explore strange new world, boldly sex my junior science officer is new position, environments, and levels of orgasms. God dam Barney has me thinking geek again. I'm so sending him to ballet, opera or some other tortuous social event. I chuckle at the thought of him in tux and tails hobnobbing at the opera. A very happy thought.

Anna and Andrea exit the bathroom. I gaze on the mythical creature that is my wife. Lite make-up just a smoky eye, light pink lips, her hair cascades down over one shoulder, to highlight her bare back, the lace trimmed black dress is simple, elegant and tight to all the right curves and points on her body. In a trance, I approach her, handing her a red box. The neckless set pales in relation to her.

The diamond and emerald choker with a sapphire center stone the sized of pocket watch. The alternating lines o chocolate Diamonds and green emeralds are eye catching, highlighting her neck, while the large sapphire compliments her blue eyes. It showcases her. The neckless comes with matching ear ring, a dangling drop of two sapphire on strings of Chocolate diamonds and Emerald. I kiss her lips lightly to avoid mess her make up, I taste the lip balm, candy cane. My eyes alight with memories.

Andrea hands me a red box. Inside is a set of cufflinks, an intricate meeting of our initials. Meshed and combined in a beautiful calligraphy. I insert them, she takes my hands, kissing each one, kissing each cufflink. I smile at my lady. I waltz her to the elevator. In the lobby is V and Elisha. I waltz Anna to them, I see the jealousy in Elisha eyes, first looking at us then at V; like why can't you be that romantic. She jumps as V grabs her ass thru her lime green cutout dress. Well, tough tit's. I will always want to dance my girl, wherever I go.

Xxxxxx

The gala was boring even with Elisha. The Senator droned on for more than an hour. the hostess, an old family friend, argued that Carrick promised this and that. I reminded her that I am not him, and I would give a correct amount of money. She left in a huff after Elisha made a fool of her pretentious ways. The Paparazzi Hounds V and Elisha, while we slip by to the car.

As I walk Anna to the car, I see her doppelganger near the car. She's familiar, I know her, She? A? Leia, yes! Leia! I signal Taylor, turning back. She raises a gun, firing at us. I jump forward shielding Anna. I feel pain and shock as my body falls to the ground. I see Leia face explodes, shifting my head right I see Taylor falling, White shirt stained red. I struggle to shift my head left. O' god NO! Anna is down, blood pours from her head. I struggle to get her hand, I must have drop her hand in the gunfire. My wife is shot in the head, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I manage to grasp her hand as the darkness takes me. My fault, my past has stolen my future. My fault.


	20. Chapter 20 Rise of the queen

Chp20 Rise of the queen.

Seattle hospital: Friday: g-pov

I stare at my son, my middle child. Laying in a bed, with tubes and wires. My world, yet I am frozen here looking at him. A mother trapped in horror and dread. I have flash backs to my only memory of him, a boy beaten, burned, abused and terrified. Delvin told me on the plane that an ex-submissive of his shot him and Anna. I tried to merge the thing I'm told with the time I spend with him. Andrea, his PA, explained a lot of the before Anna life my son lived. The isolation, the abuse my former friend did to him, Carrick manipulations and evil. How my sweet son became a BDSM dominate. I can understand the fascination and how his phobias could have pushed him into those lifestyles.

Everyone is shocked when I question if Anna is one of his Submissive. I cried for a hour as they explained his recent ordeals. How Anna and He met, fell in love, and why they seem more one person than a couple. Everything I know about Anna, tells me how strong and vibrant she is, how deep her love for my son. I look over at the other ICU room. She lays exactly like Christian wires and tubes with her father holding her hand, exhausted weeping dry tears. I look back, Mia is holding his hand, sobbing.

I head to the nurse station and review their files, everything I know say's they'll recover. Anna head wound, bloody but superficial, the concussion is more worrisome. Christian took two bullets to the chest and stomach. He was on the table for twelve hours. His CPO Taylor is recovering down the hall, his bullet proof vest saved his life. I stand unable to enter his room, I stare thru the glass. Elliot holds me, Delvin hands me a tea. We wait.

Xxxxxxxxx

Yesterday: Thursday

xxxxxx

lake mead: g-pov

I return from my morning run. It's already hot. I strip as I head to shower, I stop at the mirror. Who are you. I understand the trauma and pain I suffered. My mind has reject the reality of thirty-three years of marriage. The monster had a hold on my mind, body and soul. When I broke free, I couldn't function with the knowledge. So, my mind reject the memories, destroying them, not just locking them away like Delvin and the Doctors think. I look at the scars the Monster left on me, permanent reminders of the pain and horrors I suffered.

I notice the fresh skin graft above my right ass check, were the monster branded me, mark me as his property. Property? Not wife, not soulmate? Property. I shake my head, how did you let him Grace, how did you let him. Turning I start the shower, dreaming of Delvin. His hot body, easy manners and style. Laid back loving. Never any expectations or criticism. I must have had a lot of criticism, because it drives me to tears, any little bit. I feel a draft, before I can turn, arms wrap me as kisses rain thru the water to my neck and face. Delvin's hand drive me to the edge of ecstasy as he enters me. Orgasm after orgasm as his hot cock invades and conquers me.

Later over lunch, his youngest kids join us, I expected resentment over marring him, but they seem happy with the union, I wish my kids were as happy and forgiving. Elliot is the most effected. I think the recent problem with Carrick, and the ordeal Christian had to face. Have left him with abandon and replacement fears. He calls daily, visit whenever he can, his girlfriend Kate is a handful, but good hearted and caring. They make a good pair.

Christian and Anna make the best pair. They seem born to their relationship and live. Anna brings and holds him level, while Christian lifts and emboldens Anna to fly and dominate their world. I can't wait to move into my new home, in Seattle, I love Seattle. But I must be prepared for the past, so much as happened in my life in Seattle, that are lost memories and experiences. The Carrick years, my confinement in purgatory. My descent into hell. I lounge on the dayroom sofas helping Eric, Delvin youngest. work his math. He smiles at me. I tussle his hair. I get a Deja vu of Christian. I notice since my children have come back into my life, these flashes occur, always one on one, emotional little things. Delvin is taking me to a show tonight in town. It will be a magical night.

XXXXXXX

Portland: new house on the River: e-pov

I barbecue some steaks, as the housekeeper lays out salads and fixin's. I smirk at Kate rearranging the table. Without the housekeeper/cook we would starve. As neither of can cook. I blame Anna. She taught, teaching Christian to cook. She had three years plus to train Kate beyond toast and coffee. I smirk as she unbuttons another two buttons of my shirt she wearing. The creamy skin, displays no bra and very little panties. It's going to be a good night, at home, in lusty bedroom, kitchen, hell any surface in the house I can lay her, bent her and fuck her hard and deep. Letting my caveman lose on her aristocratic body. I harden at the thought. It going to be goodnight.

XXXXXX

Beacon Hill Seattle: Mia place: mia-pov

The first full week of the bakery is over. The success is so overwhelming, I had to hire four more bakers. Sawyer is coming over to Netflix the night away. I showered and shaved. Rubbed love potion all over my body. Dressing in a skimpy little pseudo girl scout sex outfit; I try various pose and positions on the sofa. Tring to get the right sexy look and feel. I feel him, his ninja ways have caught me on the sofas looking like a dork, again.

"Mia Grey are you trying to seduce me?" he smirks at me

"Yes, is it working?" I tease

"nope, no a thing, no a dam thing." He lies to my face as he approaches with his soldier sticking strait out at my face, as I remain seated on the sofa. My hands slide into my panties as he seems to wave his manhood in my face. I open his pants, and put my favorite meat to my lips. I look up, he's in heaven. And so am I. it's going to be a great evening.

Xxxxxxxx

Thursday night: 10pm: Seattle: Andrea-pov

I just forced Barney to watch the Notebook on Netflix. I have to let him and the gang do a marathon Babylon Five, with commentary Saturday. I just put the dish in the sink. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT!", my cell screams and Barney goes off as well. Parks from security is calling us. "Andrea!" I answer a hear the most dreadful news. I drop my phone and sprint for the bed room to change.

Barney comes in with my cell, as I change into jeans and pullover sweater. "Tank say they're going to Grace hospital, who should we alert?" he asks.

Taking the phone "Tank, Alert all security on list one, two, and get a plane to Delvin. Chopper to Elliot and Kate and Ray if possible if not sent a separate chopper for him. A car for Mia, what? Sent a CPO in a car a get her and Sawyer. Yes, if their cells are off, their together. Get a CPO to get Gail and Sophie. V was at the gala. Good she going to the hospital; I'll interface there with her. A full court security press, PR and threat. Pull the submissive files and get a current rundown on each and every one of them, also run the "A" threat list. If anyone on it; is active, use your discretion. Call Max and get him on a plane tonight. Insure plant security is tight and this isn't a distraction. Until we know more, treat this as a first act. I have to go." Getting into the car. Barney is talking a mile a minute to his minions in cyber security. We speed thru the night. God, dam it Christian and Anna can catch a break.

The hospital ER is crowded, I bull right thru security and nurse to V and Elisha. Getting a run down, I wait the first Grey's to arrive. Christian is already in pre-op. Anna is on the ER table, looking young, so young I never noticed how young she really looked. The doctor approaches us, Anna had a bullet graze her skull, the wound is superficial, but the concussion is the problem, they have detected swelling. She going to ICU. I sent V and Elisha home. Nothing can be done tonight except gather the family. Barney is quietly holding me. Has I stand in the ER bay watching my friend, holding a Ziploc bag of jewels, wallet, and wedding rings.

Mia and Sawyer are the first to arrive. Anna's moved into ICU. We wait in the ICU waiting room. Security is better here. Hour later, Elliot, Kate, and Ray enter. Elliot is a mess, with Kate and Ray not far behind him. We have to physical support them, as they collapse into chairs. Mia and sawyer help as best they can. I lead Ray into Anna's room. He sits and just emotional collapses into wails and tears. I stroke his neck and back, letting him vent, I wish I could right now follow him, but I have to be strong. Strong for Anna and Christian.

At four-AM Delvin and Grace arrive. She is cold, efficient, and a fraud. I can see the terror in her eyes at the possible loss of Christian or Anna or both. Christian is still in surgery with wounds to his chest and stomach. Jason is in surgery with broken ribs and sternum, his vest saved his life, barely. Leia was using cop-killer ammo. Designed to go thru bullet proof vest. She dead, Jason and Parker got her. I worry this could be a new attempt to seize the company or just revenge to destroy it.

NOON:

They just moved Christian from post-op to ICU. Elliot is holding his hand, Grace is balking about going in his room, she watches from outside thru the window. Delvin usually holds her. It's been a long night and morning. I have to go to GEH and get things going. V has been holding down the fort, but after the previous coup. I need to get thing going. Max should be there when I arrive, his plane touched down thirty-minutes ago.

As we leave, Mia and Sawyer join us. I don't ask, I don't want to know right now. A CPO drives us to Grey house.

Walking on to the executive twentieth floor, I see a sea of people standing, waiting. "Department heads, staff Conference Room B. Max & V to me." I yell. Once the crowd has moved away. "V your acting CEO, Max I need you to"

"Andrea stop!" Mia says. We look at her.

"The transition document was never changed. "Elliot is out, Mom is out. That means I'm acting CEO. I want V to handle day to day as COO and temp-CEO. I will make all needed decisions until Christian or Anna are capable of leading the company. I want a rundown off what needs immediately done, and how we should do it. after this meeting. I want a security briefing. And Max a rundown on what I can expect the next two weeks." Mia states clear and concise. I'm shocked the princess; the shopping whirlwind has a back bone and the will to stand up.

Mia has put the staff at easy, and shock the hell out of them. Mia has moved from princess to Queen. She boldly state that she is here only until Christian or Anna can take over. That the company will function and grow while her brother and sister-in-law are unable to lead. Anyone having a problem with her can quit, or she can fire them. The department head in particular are sated by her ability and demeanor.

The security briefing is very telling, the Grey kids have shown during and since the coup to have a ruthless streak. Little Mia shows it as Sawyer runs down the threats. The top of the list is Hyde, he made bail and disappeared. "was his bond revoked, if not. Have it revoked and get the best bounty hunter on his ass? Put GEH security on shoot first SOP (standard operating procedure), Use every tool to find, and neutralize him." "I will be at the hospital, Andrea book suites, interlocking room at the Hyatt down the block from the hospital. The houses are too far for the family. Tank hire what every personnel you heed to cover us. Andrea after you book the rooms, get some sleep, both you and Barney. Have Teri, your new assistant cover the rest of the day. I don't what to see you guys till tomorrow at the hospital." We walk out of the conference room.

"Mia what about you?" I ask.

"I'm going to talk with Max and crash on Christian office bed, I hope he won't mind?" she says tired and worn-out. Hugging her I assure her he won't.

I check before we head home, she sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning. I call Sawyer. "Luke, take a break, your girlfriend needs you, yes I said that and this. Now go to Mia."

Barney is asleep on his feet. We manage to get home and crash full clothed on the bed. Tomorrow has got to be better.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hospital ICU: 9:30pm

Christian squeezes my hand in a death grip. I scream, nurse and family rush into Christian room. I see terror in his eyes, we try to calm him, but nothing is working. "Luke my iPad. I get the free writing App and put it under Christian right hand. The nurse and Elliot are barely holding him down. He trying to talk. He writes "An". I shake with fear. "She's in the next room, she stable but in a coma from the concussion. You need to calm down. Your both going to make it. please Christian calm down." He goes flat as the nurse hold up a large syringe.

"Fred; I need a camera and monitor installed between Christian room and Anna in the ICU, tonight, yes tonight." I hang up and hug mom, she really shaken by this.

Two hours later Fred and his assistant Tony are finishing the install when Dr. Robert Morrison, the head doctor, walks up a start demanding thing of mom, mostly the camera install. I have to for the family step up and be the adult, the responsible one, I bet Christian is laughing in his sleep. Me the responsible one.

"Dr. Morrison, if you have questions, demands or issues. You talk to me, Mom's could you get me a tea please. (she walks away). Dr. Morrison, my mother is just barely recovered from her wounds from my late father. You will deal with me, if you harass or hurt my mother again I will beat you with in an inch of your life. Ruin you financial and destroy you social, professional, or any other thing I can do leave you alone, destitute on the streets. Am I clear!" he runs away as the nurse gawk at me. Sawyer and the whole family gawk at me. "Sawyer?" I ask.

Lean in to me, kissing me hard and sure. Loaning me his strength. I melt to him he whispers into my ear "Hail Queen Mia"


	21. Chapter 21 finding new life

Chp21. Finding new hope

Hospital room Seattle: c-pov

I wake to pain, like Elaina beating the crap out of me pain. I feel strange, as my eyes open I see a tube down my throat, wires and tubes about me. Monitor with medical icons and graphs. I try to focus. Mom is sitting holding my hand. I'm in a hospital. Why? What happened. As memories flood my vision. The ex-sub, the gun! The shots and pain, Jason firing going down, blood on his shirt. Looking for Anna. Her face down on the side walked red carpet, a dark stain flowing from her head.

I caused this, my fucked-up life caused this. I've lost the only woman I loved. I try to hide the pain. "BEEP! BEEP! CLANK! CLANK!" goes the monitors, as the graphs go askew. I lose myself in the memories, that cost me my wife. The disciplines under Eliana, the betrayal and pain of Carrick. The indifference of Mom. The isolation of Escala. How I clung to Gail, for some form of normalcies in my life. How I betrayed everyone with my selfish desires and whims. The cold emotionless sex. And how I needed to control and command everything. Like a fist tightly clenching a palm of sand, it always run through the clenched hand.

How I kidnapped Anna, I must have felt, of known at some level how important she was to me. How she accepted me. Loved me. Loved me? How can she love a monster, and evil selfish monster. I watch the room spin with staff, Mom is yelling at me, the mouth moves but the word and sound don't exist right now. I try to rip these tubes and wires from me. Flashes of Anna happy cascade at an ever-increasing speed thru my mind. The brief glimpses of Her laughing playing Uno. Of cuddling into me watching Big bang. The Walks thru the snow at mammoth. Watching her dazzle at her wedding reception surround by Trekkies. Wiping and suck the whipped cream from her nose in the lodge. The soft touch during a meeting. The way she lights up a business conference room. The poem in the middle of nowhere English lake district. The bold vixen in sex. The woman sitting in a van, looking thru me to my soul.

I destroyed all that, killed her, ruined her chance of happiness, with my selfish ways. My selfish needs. My fault, my fault for being fifty-shades of fuck-up-ness. Why did keep her, I should have let her go. Protected her form me, the evil monster, selfish and scared. Scared? I've always been scared. From the first moments of the pimp and Ella lost eyes. to Carrick and Graces adopting me, why did they adopt me, they didn't know what a monster I am. How I'm bad, useless, and evil, everyone leaves me. Everyone see thru me, to the bad boy, the evil boy, the loveless boy. I sink into disparate reality. I killed her. I killed her! My fault! Fault! Cycle thru my mind, blocking all thought and imagines. Till I just give up.

"OUCH!" mom just bent the end of my little pinky together curling the finger, the pain shoots thru my body and mind. I stare at her with anger and hate. She points to a screen on the wall, I woman with brown hair lays in a sea of tubes and wires like me. Her head bandaged and the swollen face, a grease, stingy hair can hide the beauty that is my wife. ANNA! I watch her chest rise and fall. She Alive! Alive! How bad is she hurt?

I try to speak, but the tube mutes me. Devlin pushes an IPad to my right hand. I write, try to write. They get it? as my hearing returns "She stable but _the bullet grazed _ skull_super_coma._she'll get better." Mom explains. I just stare at the screen. She talks as I try to relax. I think I woke earlier, but it's a series of dreamscapes unreal, or real. I need to make amends to Anna. I need to touch her, shit they said she in a coma. COMA! I flinch at the reality she may as well be dead. I hear her voice calling me, searching, begging me to find her.

Everyone leaves as Elliot sits with me. Teasing my hand, trying to get my attention. But my eyes stare glued to the screen. Watching the machine lift and fall her chest. Breathing for her. As my does for me. I see the ghost reflection of myself in the screen, as my machine breaths for me. I must look a sight. I feel dirty and foul. As the evil seeps thru the room. Frightening everyone who dares enter.

Slowly the sounds and word come to me unfiltered. Elliot is relating some fish tale. I notice mom outside the window, lock staring at me, locked in Delvin arms. How much pain and suffering I have cause that woman. How much I forced on her. How can she still love me, care for me, like me? My fault. Everything is my fault.

xxxxxxxx

anna-pov

I free float along a river, watching the trees and grasses. The clouds playfully act out plays of Yeast, Shakespeare, Milton and Austin. As birds soar thru the stage. I drift in happiness and peace, is heaven like this I dream. Darkness falls about me, I'm lock in haze. As people pass me, uncaring, un-answering my pleas. I run and run into my house, the house on the sound. Our house. Christian is sitting on the couch, Models and Debutantes litter the room, naked and pliable, catering to his every wish, dream, thought. Laughing at me. I beg him stop. "Why, plain Jane, I don't need you any more, how could I delude myself that you were enough, enough for me, the great Christian Grey, Dominate. CEO, Demi-god." I plea as the model drag me out "your luggage is packed in the car of your Patron" Christian taunts me. I turn NO! NO! I scream in muted silence. Stephen, number 3, I shake and run and run but he's always there, here. I hear crying. A closet door, I kneel, begging the child to talk to me. She does it me. When 3 locked me in a closet in Vegas, for three days, no food, water, bathroom. When Mom final released me, foul and starving. She washed me naked in the tub, while he stood and watched, commenting, humiliations, and fear. Mom just washed me, like he wasn't there. She always did as he demanded, asked. She plead and beg for his touch, sex, drugs, abuse. Like I was at fault for not supporting her love for him. I see her face. It's my face in the mirror. Now I let Christian turn me into my mother, pleading and begging, taking all he heaps at me. The things I know he thinks, how I'm not sexual enough. Or pretty enough, or love him enough. He could do so much better finding a mate, a beautiful model, culture and wise to the world. I'm just a bookworm, plain jane, loser. I can't do anything right. How could I keep him? The shooting was my fault, he would have been saved if I hadn't married him. Loved him. He'd be alive. But he's dead, I killed him, I let him down.

I hear Ray, and Mia, Elliot and Grace, barney talking kinglon. French, Spanish, Italian. Star trek, lots of star trek, Babylon five, Serenity, Westerns, any big bang. I try to open my eyes, but they stay shut. I try to wake, but I slip deeper into the darkness. Time is lost to me. As I float thru the darkest horror and sweets heavenly slices. I can feel his hand although I know he's dead. Lost to me. I run thru a maze of hallways. Everyone, hits me, yells at me. Ignores me.

Xxxxx

Seattle: hospital Room 458 general ward.

It's been two months since the shooting, I'm walking better every day, lungs getting healthier, I only need a cane to balance when winded. I'm camp out in Anna room. I live here. While she's still in a coma. I do range of motion, bath, care for her. I spent the morning in therapy, an hour of tv. And lunch. Then Grey house till 5pm, back here to feed Anna. She has a feeding tube, I feed her four times a day. She is still in a coma. Her brain wave monitor shows violent dreams. When I hold, her hand she stays calm and relaxed?

During my bedridden days, Barney decide that since I'm commodore of a star trek club, I should know the show. So, chained to the bed, with tubes and wires, I was forced to watch star trek from original to prequel, even the cartoon. To force me to watch, he played the movies on Anna monitor, with a small box in the right-hand corner of Anna.

Anna got to hear language tapes, different one in each ear. When she wakes, she'll be fluent in 6 languages? According to Barney. I sit in the chair near the bed, holding her hand. We're watching Almost Human BBC, waiting for a CPO to bring lunch from Gail.

I hear the hospital food car cladder down the hall. "BOOM" the building shakes and the door slams open. I leap covering Anna. I spin nearly biting the floor, as my balance is just recovered. I head for the door. The two CPO are down, a third lays in front of them some ten feet next to remnants of the food cart. Blown to wreckage. I can't tell who. Sprinkler and panic reigns in the ward. Patients are screaming. I look up a there he is, evil Carrick smile, dyed hair and undyed beard. Jack, Jack Hyde, walking towards me with a gun. He smiles like he has won the biggest stuff animal at the fair.

"Christian, Christian Grey, my half-brother. I can't have my life. You won't have yours, no one beats me. No man! First, I'm shooting your knee cap, then enjoying Anna pussy, maybe leave a kid? Then I'm shooting your brains out. Maybe I'll do you both. Maybe I'll (BANG)" Hyde's rants just stopped in mid-rant as a hole appears in his chest splattering me with blood. I watch his face flash incongruities, like how did this happen. How did I lose. He slowly slimes to the floor as his life pours out on to the floor.

Behind him is Mom, Andrea and Mia. Mia holds a gun, a large automatic, smoking in the indoor rain of the sprinklers. I walk around the madman, approaching her. She seems stuck, they all seem stuck. As I near her and food cart remnants I see the blonde hair of my dead CPO. He must have seen the cart barreling for the door a dived stopping it. I take my sister in my arms. Taking the gun, his gun. The dam breaks as she wails, and weeps into my chest. Mom and Andrea surround and hug us.

I watch a Doctor, soaked bend to check Hyde "First the victims, then the evil madman. Doctor!" he strait's and check the CPO at the door, shaking his head no for both. It's been a bad day. I let Mom and Andrea lead Mia away to her office, has Taylor arrives with reinforcement. He stares, tears run down his face. Sawyer was his right-hand man. His buddy. He brought him into our lives. I mourn for him, and the two others, but mostly for him. He would have made a great brother-in-law.

I limp back into Anna room. The floor is wet and slippery. I see she soaked, well everything is soaked. We'll have to move to a new room. Maybe I should take her home. I grab her hand. She clenches mine, blue eyes look at me. I lean in a kiss her sweet lips, she softly purrs. "Welcome back!" she blinks ad nods. I lift her in my arms and carry her thru the Halls to Mom office. She's weak, soaked but awake. Entering Mia sees Anna. A leaps screaming louder than Hyde's bomb. I place her on the couch, Mia hugs her as I go to fetch dry gowns. Mom stops me, turning me around to watch Mia and Anna. Mia, in shock and grief, smiles into Anna's eyes. Patting Anna's round baby bump. "Sawyer's dead, but I'm having his son. I'm two months pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22 Divorce

Chp22 divorce

Anna's coma has screwed up her mind. Divorce, she wants a divorce, thinks she holding me back. Stopping me from living my life, with the beautiful people, the "IN" people. She flips flops every few minutes. I cuddle her on our bed in our house on the Sound.

I ignore her arguments pleas and rants. Just letting her vent. It's been a glorious three weeks and the worse of my life. Anna awake, and getting healthier, but nuts. We buried three bright young men, visiting their families, thanking them for their sacrifices. Dealing with Mia pregnancy. Mom skipped her wedding, honeymoon. To move into her new house and support us kids.

I find Devlin's kids to be really good, well for teenagers. His company move North has been easy as he staff is less than a hundred. Cuddle and sex my kitten to be quiet. She sleeps in exhausted sleep. I listen as she talks about 3 and me, mean people.

I let her sleep, slipping out of bed to my home office. I have ignored several issues, personal issues. I check Taylor update. Carla is worrying me, she hasn't show up, called, or even sent a card. Kate called her early in Anna's coma. She got a very harsh and cryptic response. I had Tank, Welch's replacement, dig. The report sits in my email in basket.

I open the page and see why she didn't come. She's playing and living a three-way love triangle between her current husband and her ex. Husband number 3. What worse he knows, hell he's cuckolded by the photos of him watching their sex. Carla has been quietly moving money and asset into her name. soon she could dump, divorce and move back with Stephen.

Stephen is gambling the money as fast as he steals, borrows or begs. No real job except low level drug dealer, pathetic strong arm muscle, or gigolo. A dozen Women have complained about his wining, dining, stealing from them. Several allegations of underage sex, abuse of minors and rape with these women. They all have the same profile; rich single women with daughters, always a least one daughter.

Hmm, I call Tank "Tank, Chris. See if we can help the police incarcerate Mr. Morton. And Carla is possible. Move whatever asset's you need to carry it out. And insure Carla doesn't step a foot in my life." Hanging up, stare out my window. Lost in thought

I start as Anna curls on my lap, hugging me. "Dinner in half-hour" I nod pulling her face to mine kissing her lips. "I read the report Tank sent on my mom." "I know?" she burros deeper into my hug. Cling to me. "I called her." "I know?" "She's back with him." "I know?" "what don't you know? Smartass."

"what you want to do about it?" I say worried.

"I'd like to shoot him, barring that see him in prison. But I have to cut mom out of my life. Maybe sent her to jail too, maybe that would teach her motherhood. She demanding 10 million dollars or tabloid hell."

"Hufm (a derisive grunt). With her baggage and exposure. She wants to tangle with us." I snort derisively, as I wonder if Anna will start on the divorce thing.

"I told her no. and reminded her of her past, and present. An I have enough money to bury her pain and misery."

"OK, I just had Tank take a more active defense of her and 3."

"I saw the doctor yesterday" "I know, you're a week or two ahead of Mia." Rubbing her tummy, my future lies within her womb. We found out the night we were shot. The first ultrasound, scared me nearly to death. Talk about a mad rush to have kids. Four kids at once. We're having Quadruplets. The latest shows all girls. Possible, thin possibility of one boy. I hold out hope.

"you still want a?" I ask. "no, NO! no, I think the hormones are screwing me up. Our four pre-kids are abusing mommy already. I have a craving for dill pickles and garlic ice cream, or maybe burned marshmallow sauce on bread, sourdough bread." She rambles away the time. I love her with all my heart and soul.

I carry her to the kitchen and dinner. Gail and Taylor join us, more to referee. I'm not taking these mood swings well, or her hormone driven demands to divorce. I steal a piece of her bread, she nearly stabs me with a fork. She challenges me to try again. I slide a hand to her ass, caressing and kneading. She leans back eyes rolling, as I steal a bigger piece. "Christian Grey stop that thievery! I'm eating for five you know, you and your overachieving SPERM!" causing me to jerk back, as Jason spits his food into a napkin. Gail just smiles, it's going to be a long pregnancy.

Xxxxxx

Seattle: month 8 of Anna's pregnancy.: month 7 of Mia's.

Andrea-pov

I left my Captain face down on the bed, exhausted, spent and happy. I wash the tantric love making sweat from my body. I remind myself how great I feel. How I love my life, my man, even my job. How will the react if my secret comes out. How will the like the real me. The true me? Would I still have a job, barney, or Christian? I want to have my life, but I'm living a lie. I should tell them. I should come clean. Would they like me? I dread the deeper background probe the staff has endured since the coup, shooting and now the bombing.

I leave my bathroom, feeling better, dressing in an oversized Stanford college sweat shirt of Barneys' and grannie panties. I sit staring at the moonlight gardens below us in the common's. Would they care?

Barney is carrying sleepy me back to bed, it's late. I curl into his love. Letting it wash away my doubts and fears.

Xxxxxxx

Barney-pov

Andrea has been acting very strange, secretive, I hate secretive people. I can't help myself and dig. Deeper than I should. I watch my lady sleeping. As I wonder? Who she is. Really is? Andrea Morris died shortly before her first birth day in San Diego, almost twenty-seven year ago. Her school history is fake, and her family a fantasy.

The only thing true in her check is work history. She started seven years ago, in New York city. She has no accent or regional marker. Nothing she's even American. No warrants, no fingerprint history. Nothing, it like she just appeared seven year ago, at twenty years of age.

The only thing is the two small scars on her lower right hip. Two almost branded like lines, jagged and ugly, like a cable cut her. I stare at her peaceful sleeping form. I know who she is right now, carrying, loyal, loving. But who was she before?

Xxxxxx

Seattle: Anna's house: month 8 of her pregnancy

C-pov

Ray has age decades since the shooting, Hyde's bomb has shattered him. The family agrees to send him to Rehab, The attempt on his pregnant daughter and the breakup of his relationship with the teacher. Have left him a hollow shell, he refuses. But with Anna awake he relents. Mia found a nice place near Belington, just a ferry ride away. I find myself shallow and Hollow at times over the past years' ordeals, and trials. How my life has changed and changing still. I wish I could stick my head in a bucket of cement and just live in delusional la-la-land.

I need to work some energy off, to clear my head of thoughts good and bad, I wake one of the CPO's and we run. Run for about ten miles. Till I can make it back. He calls for a car. Taylor pulls up and we drive for a while talking. Anna is on bed rest, the gunshot, bomb, and four soon to be screaming infants is a burden to her health. I worry she may succumb. I worry about if I could be a father. I worry if Mia will every regain her smile. He was so sure her child would be a son, but the ultrasound shows a daughter. She already has named her Luciana Andrea Grace Sawyer; Luke's parents have visited and stay at Devlin's with Her and Grace. Anna wanes and brightens as the time grows near.

I watch the neighborhoods drift bye the window as we speed thru the night, I realize I'm not headed home. I look at Taylor, he just shrugs. I wait to see what is going on. We pull up to a Bar, its five am. What the fuck?

He leads me inside thru the Bar to a back room. I see Tank and Barney waiting. I dread what is happening. As Tank hands, me a beer. "Sit Christian, it's not bad yet."

"This is an intervention: you are needing some guy TLC: so, drink the beer, were getting drunk and yelling, lying and venting till you feel better. The rest of the crew will be here soon." Barney says chugging a beer. I look about and chug mine.

Four hours later: The CPO's drag me, Elliot, Jason, Devlin, and a lot of CPO's and staff to cars, lucky it Sunday morning. Tank takes four guys to move him to a hotel next door, where most crash the hang over. Andrea collected light weight Barney hours ago, after he crawled up on the pool table and started to drunk recite Klingon King Lear.

Elliot is welcomed by a pissed off Kate and garden hose. I wonder what my fate will be, wait, Anna restricted to bed, maybe I'll just get a yelling. She loves to yell these days. We pull up to Mom's place and Devlin is greeted by a sympathetic girlfriend, disbelieving children and gawking round as a house Mia. I yell drunk slurs that earn the finger. I smile like a loon, a very drunk loon.

We final pull into the drive circle fronting my door, my house, our house, Anna's house. My mind is sobering as I see the ladies standing on the stoop. O' shit we're in trouble. "We're in trouble" "what's this we: boss man" Taylor slurs. Laughing, it takes me a minute to catch the joke. Laughing like idiots, we crawl out of the car. Trying to dignifiedly rise, the CPO help us up. The ladies look, funny, I try to smile, as my stomach turns. I stagger to the bushes and upchuck into, over, dripping thru the flowers. Gross, as my second up-chuck racks me. I feel a hand rubbing my back, steadying me. The beat of tiny feet kicking my side thru her stomach. The daughters are pissed at me too.

"Done, come to bed, caveman. We missed you. I decided last night, well this morning that I can't divorce you. Who? would take care of you if I did! I mean seriously who would put up with your dumb, megalomaniac, selfish, scatter brained, mercurial, drunk, useless, sperm spouting, asshole! YOU!" she rants to the top of the stairs. English majors! Always full of long words. After cleaning me up, we lay in bed, cuddle beside her. Listening to my daughters, talk and move. My head next to her bump. She strokes my head. "Better?" she asks. I smirk up to her face, rolling my eyes "Heavenly, just heavenly"


	23. Chapter 23 last act of third

Chp23: last act of third

Seattle: GEH: xmas week:

c-pov.

Three days till Christmas, I want to blow my brains out, across the room, bouncing along the window sill till they stop flopping next to the peace lilies, Anna insisted I buy to calm my nerves. I want the pain and misery to STOP! I wish to God, no, I pray to God, no, demand god. Stop this torture of me. Please God, let Anna have the kids already. She is driving me to homicide, I swear the next person, thing, ask me how she is, or express prayer and wishes I will kill them, chopping them up into little itty bitty pieces, atoms and molecules. I have not had a sane moment since Anna moved into the hospital three week ago, awaiting the birth. Her hormones are so out of whack, I swear she is trying to kill me. One second she loves me, the next second she wants to neuter me with a dull knife. The woman surround her 24-7. I am chased out of the room, my wife's birthing room, in the hospital I patronage, reduced to a wreck of a man. Worse Mia is going into birth mode as well. I wish they would just have the C-sections. Already. Andrea enters and dumps a set of files and sprints for the door, before I can finish my rant and yelling.

Jason smiles as I wake up in my office bed. I don't remember laying down. I don't remember drinking. I remember beating on my desk with a chair. I look at him, he shrugs. "What did you do?" he just smirks louder. I start to rise, only to find myself restrained. I look at him, he just shrugs harder, and laughs. "You're the worse expecting father I have ever met, heard about, or fantasied about. Honestly Christian, get ahold of yourself."

"Untie me or your fired!" I scream. He shrugs and a nurse walks in with a needle. La-la-land takes me.

The rising sun wakes me, I'm in my bedroom at home. Untied. I rise, shower, and head looking to fire my friend, maybe kick his ass. I find him and Gail finishing breakfast. The cheerful couple is salt in my wounds. I want to rage and rant. "Good your awake. Anna is scheduled to have the C-section at 11:30. Its Christmas eve." Jason joyfully tells me. I sit and eat the egg white omelet and bacon Gail put before me. All my mind can deal with is will she survive the surgery and will my daughters. I wish I could deal with this. I wish I could be more of a man. More fatherly. But I'm petrified of how I will be. Like Carrick, or the pimp, or my fucked up fifty shades of Grey. I worry has Gail hugs me. Making me feel better.

The Jason cell phone ring. "Yes. No. ok. Will deal with it." he looks at me. "the C-section is delayed till 4pm. A major traffic accident on highway 5 has flood the local hospital. Anna demanded you go into work, and work, not sulk or pout. Andrea ratted you out about your destroyed desk. Also, you need to stop worrying, you'll be a good father. Also, bring some of those Dutch chocolates when you arrive at 4pm." Jason smirks at me.

"your enjoying this aren't you." I sulk

"Yep, I get to help usher you into fatherhood, all the perks, none of the responsibly, stress, or possible castration" he laughs. I have to laugh to, at least it will be over today. "is Mia going under too?" "nope she demanding a Christmas baby." Jason smirks.

"fine, let finish a go into work. I need to clear the board for my forced fatherhood, diaper duty, and midnight colicky time 4, maybe 5 with Anna" I joyful jest.

"Ouch!" Gail smacked my head. "you have two nurses, plus me to help. So, stop behaving like a spoiled kid, who's lost his shine toy. You'll get her back in 6 weeks, to increase the family, with your overactive Sperm!" she laughs at me. Using Anna favorite line of late. I have to laugh as my pseudo mother scowls me. I head up to dress. It going to be a great day.

Xxxxxxx

e-pov

Kate's at the hospital with the rest of the estrogen herd. She's just three months pregnant. Her father is a raging asshole about us being unwed. Like he's the picture on monogamy, or marriage, being how Kate's mom is his third wife. Christian is mostly unglued right now, Anna hormones have been off the chart, even mom is surprised how extreme she is. Maybe because she's having four, not one like Mia. Or Kate. I hope it's one, we got an ultrasound last week, which she refuses to show me. Because I skipped the appointment to work. Like I had a choice, well I did and chicken out. Sue me I'm a male. Now I worked out in the local gym, the hotel is too small, and the tourist females, and several guys chase me. Even in the big impersonal franchise gym, people ogles me, on the machines and the dressing room. Several staff members of both sexes slip me their contact numbers. Some dude left a hotel key in my locker, with three hundred dollars. Like I'm a man-whore, well for females I use to be, now I'm Kate's sole property and sex toy.

I need to teleconference and then pick up Christian for lunch. Play video games with Fred and then head out with Christian to the birth surgery.

Xxxxxxx

Grey house 10:00am: The roof.

Barney has lead me to the roof, secured the doors, it's cold and wet. I see two chairs. Has he bars the door. "Sit!"

He paces than sits. His face a rush of emotions. "is Andrea your real name?" shit, does he know!

"Barney, what is this about?"

"Is Andrea your real name?" he asks more forcefully. I see he knows something.

"Yes."

"What is your last name, a don't bother to lie, because Andrea Morris died at age 7-months" he looks angry.

"It's Marcinkievič, Kamila Andrea Marcinkievič."

"Are you legal?"

"Barney! My grandparents emigrate from Belarus in 1920, a victim of Stalin because his cousin was a famous Belarus poet. I was born in Cleveland. Raised in Cincinnati till I moved to New York."

"Why the name change, the false history, why?" Barney pleads with me.

"please just forget it, let it go." I beg as tear well up in my eyes. I see my world crashing, destroying me. My past, him! Is destroying me from the grave.

"No, if I found it, so could others. Please tell me why?"

"My father was a drunk and drug addict, my mother was a RN at a nursing home, when not high as a kite. She stole drugs from the patients to feed their habits. He was abusive to her, me. (I stand and sit in the wet slush against the edge of the roof, pulling myself into a small ball, to limit the damage like I did as a child.)"

"Talk to me, please baby?"

"She decided we would run away, after he had his drug dealers gang rape me at 11 to cover his debts. It took years for her to she created new identities, stash cash and drugs, to hide from him. She OD'd before we could escape. I fled in the night after he raped and beat me." I weep dry tears, waiting for the fist and feet that will come. When he hears how I betrayed him.

"You could have told me. His he still alive?"

"no, he OD'd about three years ago. After beating his girlfriend to death in Toledo." I shake from fear.

"Baby it's alright I love you, we can work out the legal mess, but you're ok, really you are" Barney tries to drag me up, but I refuse. Looking into his eyes, I steel myself for the words of betrayal.

"Barney, please just forget it, you don't, can't fix this, please." I beg him to save our love, our future. I beg and plea with him to not destroy me.

"Andrea, you need to get legal, theirs nothing holding you back is there? Crimes? Or anything."

"Barney how long have we been having sex?"

The question jerks him back, I see the wheels spinning in his head. "four year, two week after you started as Grey PA?"

"the reason is my mother wanted me to work, to support myself if she couldn't or didn't get away. The date wasn't important the year was."

"I don't understand? Andrea what are you saying." Barney is unsure what my betrayal is. I dread my answer. I fear his wrath, rage at me. My betrayal of him.

In a quiet whisper, I say the words I've hidden deep in my heart and soul, that I wish he would never hear, or discover. "I'm twenty-one as of November 3." I curl into a ball, fear and loathing at the loss of my love, soulmate, the perfect man.

"What do you mean you just turned twenty-one, that means you're not twenty-seven, but 17 when we started to have" Barney staggers back a sit in the chair. Trying to reconcile the truth with our actions, our past, my past. My betrayal that my mother added 6-years to my age. Part of me wishes, he would just beat me now and get It over with. I lack the will power to defend or fight it. "I escaped when I was 13."

I watch the cold ruthless Barney I know rise up. Drag me to my feet. A kiss me. Releasing all his passion and love into me. I stagger at the emotions. "Baby, we will work this out, OK. Everything. I will make everything right." I let the past go. For once the evil, men do to me is ended. He loves me despite me. My past.

We kiss and melt together for a moment before heading inside, I'm cold and wet. At the first landing, we hear a cough from behind, shit its Taylor. "I heard what I need to hear."

"our you going? To fire me, us?" I ask

"Andrea, you are an incredible loyal and respected person and employee. You did what you had to do to survive. Never be ashamed that you survived that poor start in life. Christian is proud of you, I'm proud of you. Barney loves you, and that engagement ring is burning a hole in his pocket." I turn to Barney who puts it on my finger. I blush and kiss him hard. "Don't take all day we have work and births to attend to." Taylor laughs as he slides by us. We can take another ten minutes to recover ourselves, maybe fifteen.

Xxxxxxx

11:50am: grey house: Seattle

Christian is working hard today to clear his schedule for the next two weeks. The babies are due tonight. Christmas eve babies. The staff is over the moon, except since it's a C-section their no betting pool on due date, or labor hours. Right now, the pool is will Christian faint, how much the girls will weigh, and the most popular betting pool, which daughter will have the great Christian Grey change her diaper, causing him to throw-up. I have a hundred on the third daughter before next Thursday. I feel my chances are good.

"BUZZ! BUZZ!" the reception alerts. "Yes, who? have security alert, I'm on my way down."

I head of the elevator, I should alert Taylor, but he's in the Server room with Christian, Barney, and Fred. I don't want him to get away. I alerted Tank. Stepping out of the elevator, I easily see the evil man, he looks just like his photo, like my father. A Drugged-out wreck of a human being. He looks evil, dangerous. Where is lobby security.

"Mr. Morton?" I ask

"Yeses, I want to see Grey, it's personal. I'm his father-in-law." The evil thing speaks dripping hate and fear.

"No, you're not. Leave now or security will escort you out."

He pulls a small automatic and sticks it in my gut, sneering foul breath into my face "Slit, take me to Grey, I want my money. He owes meee" a shadow falls on us. As a Giant demon grabs him, one hand on the gun wrist, the other on his neck. The vengeful god choke slams him face first into he receptions desk. His arms are runaway pistons of violence into Morton face and stomach.

XXXXX

e-pov

I walk in with Kate to take my brother to lunch. Kate is tasked with spying on Christian. Anna is concerned he's not eating or relaxing. I what to complain but I know better. Anna and Mia mood swings are legendary, if Kate's are anywhere close, one of us is getting fixed after the birth. I have my arm around Kate's shoulder as we enter my brothers corporate castle, I did the building, I love my handy work. Kate stops dead in her track, causing me to bend her double, I half turn when she says cold, fearful "3" I turn back, I see the gun in Andrea gut, but I remember Kate's talk about 3. Anna step dad 3. I see red, all the pain and ordeals of the family the past. Explode in a killing rage. I couldn't save my mother, my brother, or Kate or Anna. But I can save Andrea.

My brain process all of that has I close the distance. I grab the gun hand with my right, his neck with my left. Crush the gun hand, and picking him up; slamming the evil shit face first into the receptions desk. Turning him over. All I see is Carrick, Carrick. My father, the man who destroyed my mother, abused me, and Christian. I was never good enough, man enough. Successful enough. I let the rage burn out as they push me away

Xxxxxxxx

Andrea-pov

It takes four security guards, Kate and I: to pull Elliot off the remains of Morton, Husband 3, The man who abused my friend, Anna. The man so like my father. I want nothing more than to finish the evil shit, kill him. Kate slips away as Morton falls to the floor. In-human screams fill the room. I look, Kate is kicking whatever manhood "IT" has into pulp. "You evil child molester, I'm not some defenseless girl, some young innocent, feel this for every girl you touched." Taylor pulls her away.

I expect Christian to continue the beat down, but he doesn't. he squats down, "Well 3, it looks like you picked the wrong women to fuck with. The video clearly shows you attacking my PA with a gun, and going for the gun on the floor, which my sister-in-law prevented. Since Carla stole all the money, and disappeared. I'm going to be forgiving. Very forgiving, and not press charges. I'm even going to provide a plane ride to Miami, where your friends are awaiting you. The ones you owe a large amount of cash to. I understand the Everglades are beautiful in the moonlight, a little dangerous for skin-dipping, but you're a brave man. Foolish one too, coming here. I'll make sure Anna knows you stopped bye, and won't ever be back. Taylor have security drag him to the gutter. The EMT and police can get him there." He rises and spits in Morton face.

Walking over he hugs me, and then Elliot and Kate, Barney takes me in his strong geek arms. "Lunch is on me, Tank can handle the police reports and such." Christian say with a grin. Note to self: Christian is not to be trifled with in regards to family and Anna. I pith the boys attempting to date the Christian Grey daughters.

Xxxxxx

The car accident on highway 5 is followed by a rainy, slush causing a wreck of a party bus near the Space Needle. The C-section doesn't begin till 11:30pm. Anna is peaceful, calm, and so is Christian. Ray and the rest of us are on pins and needle as the clock ticks. At midnight, the first girl Alexandria is delivered, followed by Deidre, then Samantha, and finally by little Rebecca. V won three of four weight in the pool. The proud father didn't faint, although the new borne's Uncle did. I watched on CCTV has Christian cut all four cords and held his daughters high and proud to his goofy smiling wife. Kate was hugging the faint-hearted uncle. Ray just stared in wonder at his daughter, and his granddaughters. Our joy was short lived as Mia C-section with Gracie and Devlin started in the next surgery.

As dawn approached Barney stopped the car near Pikes market on the Sound. Holding me as the dawn creeped down the snowy mountains to the sea. I love my man, my job, my friends. My new god-daughters, our new god-daughters.


	24. Chapter 24 seven week later

Chp24 seven weeks later

Anna handed me a drink, and I wake up naked, hands tied to my headboard of my bed. It's been seven week since my daughters' birth. It time for my time, yet here I lay tied to my bed. The door opens and Anna walks in. Her soft fleeces Mommy robe on. I harden at her, as if she was wearing the hotest lingerie. She disappears into the bathroom.

I sweat at what she could be doing. I want my Anna, on my dick, sweating and moving, like she does. Tight and wet. Great she not here, and I'm rock hard, tied up. The door opens, she naked, hot naked mommy. Her hips are broader, tits fuller, larger. Edible. She is full on Goddess, most of the Baby fat is gone, what is left makes her sexier, curvaceous. She smiles that I've got a shine toy.

She grabs my cock, sliding a condom on me. "What?"

"Chris, I can't be on Birth control while nursing, so young man, condoms."

"For how long, you know I hate them."

Slapping my balls hard. "Till I tell you. Now behave. It my turn." She smirks as she licks my nipples, driving me nuts with desire. She applies nipple clamps to me. O' Yes kinky Anna in here. Kissing me, licking my ear as I taste her nipple, sucking some milk, o' god this is hot, I taste her. I don't think I could get harder, boy was I wrong and Anna drives me to new heights.

She continues up till her wet hot sex is on my lips. Grinding into my mouth. Making my tongue her personal pleasure toy. I struggle to taste deeper, make her come. I hear her screams and moans. Orgasm after orgasm wets my face. Driving me insane. "Anna! Get on my dick, NOW! please, I need you!" I plead, beg, swear. As she just rides my face, lost in her pleasure. She slides down. Kissing my wet face, lips. Making me feel every inch of her body. Loving the silky feel of her body.

She grabs me, guiding me into her sex, tight, and o' so tight, how does she rock me like this. Leaning forwards, reclaiming my mouth as she rocks, and twist. Vibrate on my cock, driving me to the edge. Making me stand on the edge of conciseness, she just leaps pass me over the cliff of ecstasy. Has she goes she rips the nipple clamps off, dragging me over the edge. Blackness takes me.

It's later, were covered, the condom is gone. I feel her next to me. Hear her soft whispered voice recite a poem. I look in the soft light as one of my daughter nurses, how did she get here, maybe one of the nurse or Gail. Anna somehow found two wet nurse, and they Gail started taking drugs to be able to nurse as well. So, my daughters are growing leaps and bounds with each having a ready milk filled tit. I notice Jason has a smirk every morning, seem nursing has turned Gail from a Goddess, to a sex fiend Goddess. I stare as my daughter nurses, in my bed, the woman rotates so all the girls get Anna's milk. "Rebecca, is full, here hold her" she hands me my daughter. As Anna disappears into the bathroom.

Holding my youngest, by ten minutes. My future princess, I fear my mini-mia. As I can't believe I could ever deny them anything, well maybe boys till their thirty or forty. She coos at me as I burp her. Sitting on the side of the bed, covered just by the sheet. I look into sleepy eyes as I review my past few years. I never deserved this, these precious little copies of Anna. Only their smoking grey eyes, show my bloodlines, although their personalities are clearly mine as well. My princesses, our future.

I hear a knock on the door quickly covering myself. Gillian, one of the nurse enters and takes my daughter to sleep. "Tell Anna all the little ones are feed, and changed, a sleeping nice." She slips from the room. Anna exits the bathroom looking hot, naked "Gillian said" "I heard her." Since you're a good boy, I decided to reward you." she pushes me back onto my back straddling my hips grinding her wet sex on me. I harden. "What reward?"

She hands me a condom and some lube. "Remember your birthday present." Yes! YES! I nod like a bobble head off road. She smirks and rubs my face, my stubble. "Yes, your birthday present. You smirking egotistical man" I spin her to the bed. **"COUNT!"** I smack her hot ass, left "one" right "Two" middle "O" "YES THREE!" I manage to get to nine as Anna orgasms on my wicked fingers. I sheave my man, and licks and kiss her ass cheeks, pink and sensitive. Licking her clit. Wetting her ass hole. Sliding a wet lubed finger into her ass. I feel Anna shake nearing another orgasm, God she is so responsive. I rise over her taking her hot, steaming ass. Tight, as we rock into bliss.

I am brain dead. As my whole being is focused on Anna pleasure. She hands me a dildo. I slide it into her wet pussy. Driving her deeper into heaven, dragging me along. I can't take it anymore! I need to see her, her face, her eyes. I flip Anna laying over her. Kissing and touching her face as I drive long and slow into her ass. Emotions cascade thru us, between us. Driving the world and reality to just us. I wake later to our tangled bodies, as the dawns light creeps thru the window. I get up, and clean myself and return with a hot wet towel a clean Anna. Sliding on her sleeping shorts, I dress in pajama bottoms. Cuddle the morning away till our daughters' demand attention.

How did I get here? What did I do to deserve her, them? What can I do to keep them? Everything I can. I help give them life, the easy part. Now I need to give them the hard part, everything I am, have, to make them happy, loved, cherished, independent, and safe, always safe.

Xxxxxxx

Easter: South Hollywood ca.:

I flew down early this morning. My bounty hunters have found her. I stand in Druggies flop house in South Hollywood. The land of dreams, both made and broken. She's aged decades in months, the drug ravaged body, mind. She blew thru all the money she stole. Even tried to pass her nasty ass off as Anna, and then Grey's beloved Mother-in-law to cover her gambling debts, drugs, and sex addiction. I don't doubt the STDs' are rampant in this evil selfish bitch. "Haul it to the car." I look at her kit, the drug paraphernalia: pipe, spoon, candle, lighter, several rocks of crack and tar heroin. I toss the kit at another wasted human. Walking out to the light.

We drive to the land of Neon, and wasted lives. Vegas, dropping it at the county Jail. She looking at five years, I doubt she'll live to see freedom, if she does I will walk her off a boat beyond the continual shelf. I will never let this thing, touch my friend, my adopted son or his wife.

As the plane lifts from the high desert of Vegas. This was not how I planned Easter. I planned to be home, with Sophie and Gail. Playing with the infants. And our adopted kids. Gail and I agreed after Christian was recovered, with Anna. That we viewed them not as employers, but our kids. We have shepherd Christian into manhood, and sanity. Anna is just icing on the cake. Our pseudo grandkids are a joy.

I remember the shooting. How Christian seeing the gun, ignored his own safety to try to shield Anna. How he was more concerned with her, than himself. How everything is driven by their love. I sip my whiskey. I missed my morning coffee, I've kinkily been getting a squirt of Gail's milk. It tastes great, I understand why men love tits now, the taste of heaven. Love. I love my family.

Sophie is driving me crazy, she loves the girls. Even demanded she get the lactate drug, so she can nurse them. Gail rocks on the floor, as Anna tried to explain how that not possible. Christian just walks away, I hear his laughter. "Sophie, you can do the bottle feedings." Gail says to the headstrong daughter of mine. I dread when she starts dating, luckily boys still have cooties. I watch her feed Samantha a bottle. She's a born mother, unlike her own. She will grow into a Fantastic Woman, and mother under Gail's guidance and Anna friendship.

Xxxxxxx

Easter morning: Trevelyan apple farm, Washington state:

I sip my morning coffee, Sarah my wife is still sleeping. I love my wife, but sometimes I hate her with a vengeance. She had such high dreams of social position, corrupted by her mother and my mother to believe in the elitist bullshit. I call Christian asking about Easter. He told me till Sarah gets her attitude corrected out of her rectum, then NO. We haven't seen are great grandkids yet. Grace and her new husband stopped by, Sarah and Grace did their normal mother-daughter fight. I gotten use to allowing this bullshit for too long. Letting the ghost of my mother destroy me. I sip, staring out of the window to my farm. We moved here the week my mother was buried, from Detroit. Grace and Carrick followed, I think because Carrick wanted new fields to feed his vices. Bob divorced, then remarried a Canadian dentist he met in school. He gave up the management job to become a dentist.

I move to the bedroom. She looks beautiful, calm and peaceful. I sit on the bed, waking her. "Sarah, honey" she wakes looking at me. "T, what?" she asks.

"you need to let the social things go, your too old, and we don't have time." I speak

"T, I want what's best for Grace. I want her to "

"STOP! it's over. She married and grown. If you can't let It go. Then you need to leave." I stand looking at her shocked face.

"T, I love you! please?" she begs as the reality hits her, like when I told her we were moving here.

"No, Sarah. You have A or B nothing else." I stand in the door. Looking at the love of my life, watching the emotions and fears race across her face.

"Sarah think about it, I have to go check the blossoms. I'll be back at noon, if you're here. We'll disuses what we have to do to reclaim our family. If not. You know my lawyer." I turn so she won't see my tears. I head out to the orchard, my orchard. My little slice of heaven in the peaceful country.


	25. Chapter 25 grand's and business

Chp25 grand's and business

** in the chp "dragons" refers to Grandpa T mother and Aunt: you met the aunt in previous chps. These selfish social climbing, evil elitists snobs, of narcissistic morals, and ethic, racial, and economic class snobs.

Sarah Trevelyan: grandma T-pov

I spent the week at a hotel in the foothills of Rainier. I spent the week staring at my life in ruins. My husband refused to accept anything other than submission to my daughter and her kids. How can I change a life time of norms and rules, I feel lost? I feel humiliated. My husband wants to spent time with the grandkids and now our great grandkids. I want that too. But I don't know how to change. Change the battle with Grace. I can't believe fifty years of marriage ended like this. I wander the hotel, a ghost of myself.

I look into the pool area, happy families play, swim, I miss those times with Grace and Robert at that age. Or the grandkids. Standoffish Christian yet yearning to participate, clowning Elliot I smile, princess Mia teasing her brother, pushing them in. I start to cry. I can't stop. I can't seem to find my way to my room. A maid helps me to my room. I lay on the floor, curled into a ball, crying.

It's dark has I lift myself from the floor, thirsts and hungry. I head to the sitting room. I stop dead in my tracks. Sitting on the sofa is Grace. My daughter. She just sits there in the dark, sipping her tea, like this is normal, everyday. I look at her, a see all my shattered dreams and ruined marriage. I start for her, letting the rage I've suppressed my whole life explode in this clarity of though, she caused this.

Twenty minutes later the room is a shamble, as I lay back on the floor. Grace sits holding an ice pack to her jaw. I'm humiliated, I've never hit my kids, ever. Even when my mother or my mother-in-law demand. The one line I wouldn't cross. Well that line is gone, with my marriage and relationship with my daughter. I didn't think I had anymore tears, well, I was wrong frigging again, as the water works pour from me. I wake on the bed, undressed, bandaged.

Limping out to the sitting room again, the mess is gone, Grace sits at the small table eating breakfast, "Mom, sit eat. Please."

I can't muster another fight. I sit and we eat in silence. Finishing she produces papers, o' god! not the divorce paper already. Please no "What is this?"

"It the dissolution of the farm, marriage, and restraining order barring you from the family" Grace say coldly, my heart breaks, I try to put a brave face on, but I fail.

"Please I don't want this. I don't know how to change, I can't be what everyone wants me to be anymore. I just don't understand any of this?" I break down. Crawling to the sofa. Grace helps me to sit.

"Mom, what don't you understand about your behavior?" Grace ask, like it easy, like I had a choice.

"Grace, I've never been able to fight my mother's upbringing, or your grandmother. I was brought up to obey. I know I'm a snob, and elitist, but it's what I was raised to be. How can change at my age. I can't take the burden of this. Maybe I've outlived my usefulness. I should just go."

"Where, mom, and do what? Live like Aunt dragon on the coast. You have a good life with dad, if you can grow. I know change is hard. I've lived it this past years. But I discovered myself. That I'm a good person at heart. I know your heart is good. You think it's drastic, this change. But it's not. All you need to do is accept the kids don't need all the social bullshit, or moralistic care. If Christian and Elliot never attend another charity, or social function: they would be happy, over the moon happy. Mia or I would not feel left out or upset either." Grace strokes my head.

"I know, but how do I win back your father, your kids, how do I treat Christian to get back IN." I whine

"Mom, one you never lost dad. You're stubbornly allowing your mother and grandma to rule your life from the grave. Forget them and their outdated morals and norms. Where is the organizer of Women's groups, the microloan bank you started and run? We're the woman who took me cliff diving in the Michigan Quarries at ten. Or taught me to drive. Who spent hours watching me dissect, like everything, trying not to throw up, but still encouraged me. Who patiently taught Christian to tie his tie without touching him. Mom you have so much to give, and pass on. You're just pushing the wrong things. No one after this pass years need a lesson in morals, or social norms, or child raising. Telling Christian, he should get nannies for the girls, because him and Ann would be too socialy busy to deal with kids; was a fucked up, stupid, outdated bullshit. If it's a choice between social and kids. The kids win every time. "

She right I started acting like the dragons and forgot how I hated their interference, and control over us. How nothing was good enough, or clean enough. That every social event, I had to be perfect. The kids had to be perfect. Always perfect. How the farm was our salvation. We could be ourselves. Live happy without sociality ruling us, forcing us to conform. I remember how happy we were to not have society critics us, or dress, charities, or events. So, the first thing I do as the family reforms from Carrick and Roz coup was jump on Anna and Mia. Christian and Elliot and Kate. Attack my daughter's choice post Carrick, to reclaim her childhood lover. Even now I think, that. Not her soulmate, or high school boyfriend. I have to apply a moralistic judgement. I lean into her shoulder and weep. She holds me.

"two, thinking Christian is the force in the family. It's Anna. She is one you have to apologize and make amends. Everyone follows her. Because of who she is, not because she married to Christian." Grace reveals the truth. Yes, Anna is rock of the family. She brought that common sense, family is love, loyalty, forgiveness. An I screwed that up. I allowed demons to lead me astray.

"You know about the loan?" I ask. I dread this. During a drought four years ago, we had to borrow money from Carrick, he took half the farm as collateral, we could have repaid him, but he maneuvered us, manipulated us to be in his debt, fear him. Used it against Grace and the kids. We were so afraid of losing our piece of heaven, we nearly lost our world. I have lost my world.

"Yes, Dad told me, that why you sided with Carrick. If you'd told me I wouldn't have judged you, but moved to help you. Carrick blackmailed a lot of people. Caused a lot of strife and made me shatter. Lose my way. But true Friends and Family never gave up on me. Mia played her part so well I thought I'd become you or the Dragons. It took Devlin to help me see my world as it is, not how I want it to be." Grace speaks truth, as I must accept the reality. I long to change, to be free. I want to hold my great grand kids, dance with my grandsons. Cherish my husband till death takes me. I want! But how can I do it.

"Third, I see the wheels turn in your head. Mom. You're not alone, you're not without friends. You're not without family. So, pick yourself up and simply ask for help, guidance. I know because I had to do just that to survive Carrick betrayal. To listen to my daughter, who morphed from a social, spoiled, Mallrat to a brilliant, self-assured caring woman. Who shows me how to live and love. And mostly how to be her mother. Anna is everything I wish I at been, Kate is loud, a proud, loyalty to the extreme, a woman unafraid to jump in with both feet on what she believes in. Selena, Delvin's daughter, poised and quiet, strong and resilient to accept me who I am, and her stepmom. YOU ARE NOT ALONE!" she pokes my forehead. I have trouble accepting this. Allowing myself to believe this. All my friends are suspect, family suspect. All my life I've lived with everyone being suspect. I let the worries flow out of me, I must take a leap of faith. I must.

We hold each other for a while. "Mom, get showered and changed. Casual. Where going to start reclaiming your live." I leave, showering the pain, and misery, worry and fears down the drain. I realize that I'm still the scared little girl my mother beat. That I want more. I need more. I need Theodore. I've always need him. I need my children. I want my grandkids, great grant kids. I want to cry at Mia wedding, laugh at Elliot's. And live to see my great-grand daughters graduate, and walk down flower lined wedding aisle. I want a new dream. Not the one my mother and the dragons forced on me. I want my live back, my family, my piece of heaven.

Xxxxxxxx

We talk as the car carries us into downtown Seattle, to Grey house. Christian business empire. I look unsure as Grace leads me arm in arm, like we use to do when she was teenager, my pal, my conspirator. Exiting the Elevator, the cold stark foyer is gone, rich vibrant tones, wood, and plants assaults the sense with peace and calm. An atmosphere of professional warmth. Hiatus from worry and stress. Andrea is bright and cheerful, not her usual ice princess. Grace smile a lead me to a room.

We enter a nursery; five little ones are playing on a soft carpet. Exploring with several adults supervising them. I'm shocked that there here, I could never bring the kids to T office, or even contemplate it. I watch as Grace picks up one of her granddaughter, my great granddaughter and hand her to me. "Lucy, Mia daughter" I stare at her beautiful eyes. as she breaks my soul and ravages my heart. My Great granddaughter! My Great granddaughter!

"Where Anna?" Grace ask. "She was called away to calm Christian in a meeting. Gracie" says one of the girls on the carpet. Gracie, everyone is calling her Gracie now. I realize that I used to call her that. When we were bud's, friends.

"Well mom, let get down and play." As she lays on the floor an interacts with the kids. I kneel and start to play too. The carpet is full of shapes and letters, numbers and animals. We play showing the girls animals, acting out sounds and stories. I don't realize the time is past till babies are feed and put down for a nap. Gracie leads me to Christian office. Lunch is set out for us. Christian walks in and kisses us. Hugging us. He's never hug me before. I cry and cry. He just comforts me in his arms. "Anna and Mia are fussing over the girls, they'll be here in moment" he says to Gracie.

We finally sit and Anna dance into the room with Mia. They look like goddesses painted by old world master, motherhood and womanhood combined. We eat and I let the conversation flow around me. The nursey has CCTV, so Anna and Christian were watching us, old women cavort with the girls. I blush. But feel incredible happy. The first steps to a new light.

XXXXXX

Anna takes me for a walk, she blunts, harsh, and truthful. Outlining the steps, I need abide by. To have a relationship with them. I expect more, evil things, but I doubt the girl has an evil bone in her body. Everything they ask is simple, doable, with in my ability. She hugs me and I feel like I'm loved and accepted for who I am, like Theodore feels. I marvel at how this petite little thing turns the world upside down and triumphs without threats, or force. She just steps forward with her shield of love and self-assurance.

Gracie takes me home to her house, and her new kids. She refuses to say step-kids. She always had a big heart, it's what makes her a great doctor. A great person. As dinner is being served, I feel a tingle, a spark. T hugs me and kisses my neck. He eats with us, teasing the kids. Selena is bright and caring. Another Anna, or Mia. How the dragons and mom were wrong. The best thing in life is right here. Family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle north lee marina:

The Logcabin, a custom build cabin cruiser sits derelict and rusting. It owner lounges nearly naked on the upper deck in the fading sun. drugs and alcohol wasting his body, as he leers at the passing woman, particular at the teenagers and younger. Creepy and vile. He throws the empty gin bottle into the dirty water. Standing he adjust he's speedo, which on his bloated frame looks like a obscene thong. Sickening and Gross. But I'm paid to watch, record and if needed to prevent IT, I can't think of a better word, from harming anyone. His name just makes him human, a he's way to evil and sick to be human. I wish he would try to harm on of the girls he vomits slurs and looks on. I would love nothing more than to put my 10mm in his mouth and pull the trigger.

My lapses have almost caused me to miss the guy climbing aboard. I get a solid head shot and forward to Tank. Who are you and why are you visiting IT.

Xxxxx

Tank office: grey house: Seattle

HUMM, why is Kettleman, Carrick old law partner, visiting Lincoln, more important why was Lincoln talking on the phone to Washburn. Washburn is in negotiation to merge with GEH. A hostile takeover of his empire. The Washburn's have mistakenly attack Christian and worse Anna. I can't figure out why. They have taken a serious hate of the girl. I can't find any links. But I keep digging. Something will turn up, I'm sure. Very sure. Till then we watch the players, haters, and plan, and plan to handle them.

Maybe I should just let Anna at them. The governor Gala is next week. Christian and Anna first social event since the kids were born. Jason is pumped to go and show the world. GEH is strong, and the power couple is stronger. I snitcher, power couple. If only people new then are happier at home with the girls, than any gala or party.


	26. Chapter 26 Gala, meet the rival

Chp26 Gala, meet the rival.

Seattle:

c-pov

I wait in tux, for my lady fair. Sweating the night at the governor's ball. The social sluts, and climbers. The old money snobs, and new money elitists. I dread them all, but it's the price of doing business. V and I flipped a coin and she won. So, she's at home, with Elisha probably naked and pliant. An I'm dreading leaving my girls for the first time. I look up the stairs and why? the world explodes. Anna!

The dress is a wet dream come true. I need her, right now. I will never make it thru the night. She smirks "Taylor?" Taylor what? I turn to Jason who hold up a one finger and a fist. I turn back as she gestures "come hither" a bolt for our room. I chase. She bent over the bed, sliding her dress up. I approach. "Don't mess up my hair or makeup or else" the dress clears her thighs, garter and thigh high stockings. I drop my pants caressing her ass. "don't you dare destroy my panties, I'm not going commando, hurry up. We have less than 10minutes" o' the one finger and fist 10. I grab a condom from the night stand. And push in hard and fast, we'll have to be fast. She slams back into me, meeting my thrust. "YES, YES, YES" I scream and she matches me till our yes's are a mantra. She orgasms and tightens breaking my will and I release.

"stay, don't move" I get a towel and wet wash cloth and clean her up. We run down stairs an into the car, where Mia and her longtime friend Gregg wait. "really you too, can go few hours, without sex." Mia teases "Well Mia, he does have that overachiever" Gregg says as the three of them shout "SPERM!" I blush and laugh with them at myself. Anna favorite line from her pregnancy. It going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

Fairmont hotel: Seattle: Governor's charity Gala:

We arrive, Mia and Gregg command the red carpet and the press. While I try to avoid and move along, not answering questions. But Anna is a commanding draw. I whirl her couple of times for the press. She is angel, walking on clouds. Her inner beauty shine thru, with a weird inner light. Her mommy curves are pronounced and sexy. I marvel at her ability to hide her inner fears and doubts. We meet the rest of the Family inside, minus Elliot and Kate, her Braxton-hicks kicked up. I think Elliot just decided to not wear a tux and stay at the hotel and play house. Kate refuses to live in his old bachelor pad in Kirkland, or her parents' house in town, or with us. So, he's rehabbing a nice house near Mom's. I wish I hadn't lost the toss, playing house with Anna and play time with the girls, sounds heavenly

Mom and Devlin are a striking couple with her parents. I'm happy that grandma T has calmed down and accepted the family. She seems to have de-aged 10yr. Grandpa T is a close friend of the senior state Senators, Lt. governor, and the current Governor. Although he denies it, he loves the political realm, and the socially hob-knobbing of the political world. Although he has no intention of ever running for office. He like the argument, not the power.

My new step sister Selena is here with her date a junior Naval officer, her six foot college boyfriend, all American linebacker, golden gloves, and second degree black belt in several martial arts, now assigned to submarines at Bremerton across the Sound. She is reserved and quiet, very much like Anna. They could be sisters. We mingle as a group. The Lt. Governor snags Grand's to talk farming politics. We head deeper into the hall.

"Well, Grey and his bitch. How's the little bastards, home with niggers." A voice yells, everyone freezes and stares at us and them. Washburn.

We turn to the asshole and his clan. His two sons, his daughter and her husband, and his third trophy wife. Washburn tried to project a worldly businessman, but he looks like some failed Midwestern tyrant, fat and portly. His old Indiana family was famous for its Klan association, His companies didn't integrate till the nineties. He is everything I hate and abhor. "Washburn, I see you're here to pick a fight, a little out of your league here in human society."

"Yep, but someone has to raise the flag to you left coast liberals and deviates. So, goes she whip you or you her. I know Anastasia like bruises pervert sex, molested your daughters yet." I surge forward, as Anna stops me.

"Mr. Washburn, you seem upset at losing your companies, being soon destitute, possible homeless, defiantly powerless. You seem to relish attacking me, and my family personally. What have I done to offend you?" Anna calmly ask.

"Bitch, you exit that offends me. Your bastard husband, taking my family legacy. My son's birth right. Your mixed race" he rants

"Please I don't know you, you don't know me. So, your petty beef is about your failing business, and your wasted sons with gambling and drug addictions, your perverted daughter, loves her horses. And your failed beauty queen trophy wife's nose candy habits. Of course, your affairs, rapes, and other moral lapses. But I digress Mr. Washburn since you seem to think this is your public moment. Christian, family let's leave these people to their hate and bitterness." Whoa assholes meet my very smart and compete, prepared wife. She starts to put me around and the whole Washburn Clan erupts in slurs and words more fitted to a Klan rally, then a Dress Ball. Security is corralling them, moving them away. Jason is at my back, when Washburn youngest son charges us with a knife.

A power spear from the young naval officer ends the fight before it could begin. I heard the shits ribs crack and break. The rest of the clan erupts into fights with security. I watch as there dragged out, I will remember this, I will make sure they feel my wraith. Anna looks into my eyes, smiles and whispers "Cry havoc" I have to laugh, my calm, serene goddess, who holds me in check, just let commanded me to attack and kill the Washburn clan. Reek destruction and terror on them. I Feel my Mom and the Grand's look at me. "Christian, you've turn both cheeks, now kick their racist, bigoted ass." Grandma T says.

"I intend to legally do everything to insure their lives match their character. I just don't understand why then hate us so much, particularly Anna." I state. We all agree. The attack is personal, I wonder if Carla is to blame. We make the most of the evening, most of the crowd supports us. The Washburn public hate, racism and violence is alien to a social scene. I see Jason on his cell in deep conversations.

I long to ask, but right now the band starts up, and I need to dance with my lady. We whirl about the floor, forgetting the haters. The night moves magical, till I'm lying on the play rug in the nursery, playing with my daughter in between feedings and diaper. Just enjoying my little ones. I marvel at their faces. Perfect copies of Anna with grey eyes. soulful and wise.

I wake near dawn on the floor with Anna, covered by a quilt. Listening to my daughter coos and snores. I can't believe my world has change from my castles in the sky, isolated, alone, trapped in a lifestyle emotionless and wanting. I cuddle deeper, letting the world creep into being as sun rays flicker about the floor in front of my eyes. I will protect my children, they will never grow to be like Washburn's, never grow to be like the wasted, useless haters.

Xxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later:

Andrea pov

The phone rings, it's a nurse from the Nevada Prison Hospital Carla at. She tells me very disturbing news. Carla has said something that effect the family. I dread it implications. I schedule a meeting with security, Tank, Jason, and Miller, Sawyers replacement. Everyone is in the conference room B, since Conference room A, Christian former personal conference room is now a nursey. A full blow over the top Daycare center is being built on six. The girls are never far from dad or Mommy, I smile at the thought.

I start the meeting. "This morning a Nurse from the Nevada Prison Hospital Carla at. Called me, Carla saw the news about the Governors Ball, she states it karma that Anastasia should meet her father." I let the words sink in. "It's not possible, Carla and Frank were in North Carolina for three months before she became pregnant, Washburn was never in the military, or any of his family or friends. Carla even had a paternity test to prove Frank was the father." Anna says

"could she mean something else, a family tie to Frank? Or something." Christian asks.

"I don't think so, Carla pretty far gone, her mind is swiss cheese from drugs and STD's. She means something. We just have to find out."

"Anna is there any relatives you could ask?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

"I'm afraid that's not true." Tank states as all eyes turn to him. Anna stands and crawls into Christian lap, seeking comfort from this storm.

"continue tank" she says quiet and scared.

"Your birth-father, Frank, was the youngest of four children. Your two uncles are in Louisville and your aunt is in Charleston SC. They have no idea you exist, as Carla told them you died in birth. She spent your benefits, and what little money Frank had." Tank states

"She told me his parents died when he was a teenager, that he had no siblings. What about her family?" Anna ask thru tears.

"Your maternal side is murkier, you have two half aunts, one in prison for fraud and murder and the other is a Nun, a teacher in San Francisco. You have two nephews in NY city both on the police force. You have family, possibilities." Tank speaks.

"Ok, Andrea see about arranging some meetings. Tank dig deeper on Washburn, see about a new paternity test. I want to know." Christian speaks like the wrath of god is about to be unleashed.

We mortals flee the room, as they whisper between them. Strong emotions and feeling.

XXXXXXXX

Three days later, Friday:

By hook and crook I arrange two meeting this morning. One a clueless nun and one a small furniture plant manager. They sit in the waiting area, both convinced the lies I told them. The nun is first up, she believes the parish has sent her to get an educational grant from GEH. I smile warmly at the Hard-faced nun. Her background check belies the hard face and stony eyes, she had a rough life, but is revered and loved in her church, and school. I usher into the office.

Anna is sitting nursing Deidre, as Christian sits on the couch. The Nun is smiling and then her face breaks into hatred and fear. "Sister Margret, or would you prefer Aunt Elizabeth." Anna states.

"This isn't about a grant, is it?" she asks

"No, but the grant is made no matter the outcome of this meeting." Christian states. I stand quietly near the door, just in case.

"Where you Mother?" she speaks with evil dripping hatred.

"She dying in prison in Nevada" Anna speaks calmly "This is your niece Deidre; her three sisters are napping"

"Good, I don't have any money. But you don't look like your needing that?"

"No, you should know I was raised by my step father not my mother" Anna speaks calmly finishing the nursing and burbling the child.

"Morton?" she spits like the mere mention of the name is evil.

"God no! her second husband Raymond Steele"

"We only heard about Morton, and your father Frank. That you were like her, evil wasted selfish." The nun breaks as whimper tweak her voice.

"No, you can ask anyone, I've never been like my mother, I didn't know I had any relatives till Christian security people did a very deep background check. Anna stands and hold Deidre out to her to hold. Christian is very nervous. The Nun takes the child, her face lights up. "You said she has three sisters?" "Yes, we had quintuplets. We're both overachiever." With a smirk and giggle. I have to laugh. The conversation moves to happier topics. Mia walks in.

"Sister? "Anna starts. "Please Sister Margret, it my life now, but I'd love to be in yours as well." Anna smiles that disarming smile of love and compassion.

"This is my sister-in-law Mia Grey, my aunt Sister Margret. Could you take her next door, to see the girls? We have one more appointment this morning, tell Gillian I'll be in shortly. "Anna asks. Mia is her usually bundle of energy, dragging the poor nun away. One down one to go.

I usher in John Lambert, manager of a small furniture plant outside Louisville Kentucky, Anna paternal uncle. He is big, strong, with piercing blue eyes, brown hair and a worried look. His background check is strange to say the least. Twelve years touring as a one act country singer/songwriter. Never charted, married into the furniture plant, has three children and two adopted children. Upstanding and respected, yet did a year probation for beating a man near to death three years-ago. Everything is sealed. I lead him in.

"Please sit Mr. Lambert, yes on the couch." Christian directs. Lambert on one end, Anna on the other Christian stands between them. "I ask you here on a personnel matter."

"It's about Washburn, I want no part, that old business, done a gone." He now has the room's attentions

"Explain this old business" Anna says cold and chilling, the evil Anna as risen.

"It's none of your concern, mama. It old family business" he speaks worried and unsure

"John, it concerns me. Did it have to do with my father Frank!" whoa nelly she just unloaded on him. He sits stunned and shaken. Looking at me.

"Franks daughter died, his bitch of a wife told us, send the obituary." He sweats and shakes. Trying to process the information.

"No, she lied, she's dying in prison for her sins. I was raised mostly by her second husband Raymond Steele, another soldier. I'm Franks daughter. Now about Washburn?"

"we never met her, just on the phone. I'm sorry, if we'd know. would have been welcomed. I mean it. Carl is a little flaky, but has a good heart. Your aunt Beth is a handful, but she mostly means well." He speaks.

"Please tell me why Washburn hates me and attacks us." Anna pleas

"Simple answer, he killed his seventeen-year old sister in a car crash. While she and Frank were eloping. Drove their car into the river, up near Hanover college. Frank left the hospital and joined the army the same day. Never came back, too painful for him. The Washburn's hate us. We stay on our side of the river, they stay up in Indiana. Old man Washburn planned to sell his daughter to the highest rising political star in the state. Couldn't accept her running away with a dirt-poor kid from Kentucky. Tried a couple of time to bankrupt me, and Carl. Beth, her husband are secure middle class, government jobs. Untouchable in South Carolina."

"You saw the Nun earlier?" Anna says "YES?" "she's my maternal Aunt, she's nothing like my mother. This is a day for family reunions, let's go introduce you to your nieces."

"Ah, about the probation?" I speak, we need to cover the bases.

He looks pained, embarrassed. "my last adopted daughter, Vicky's, her father was a druggy, abuser, alcohol, pedophile. He was selling her out on the streets at seven-year-old. I picked her up and took her to the police, pressed charges. The cops gave her back to him, he nearly killed her. Dumping her in front of the plant. I lost it. he's in prison hospital in a wheelchair for live, I regret losing my temper, I will never regret crippling him." I nod.

The nursery is a buzz with the new adults. Sister Margert and Anna are rolling around on the floor playing with girls, while John sits holding Samantha. Christian is dancing near the window with his niece Lucy. I smile like a loon. Start of a great dynasty. I feel arms around me, V. "remembers your more than a PA, your aunt Andrea by marriage to Christian cousin, Super Geek Barney. Your Family, I feel like family. Those other before threw away this great family and people, for what power, money. All that is meaningless compared to this." She whispers in my ear. Yea she right, family is everything, the good, and the bad.

Yelling, screaming, herald the arrival of lunch with Elliot and Kate. The family court jester is going into shock as Penguin Margret, high school teacher of the year four times, stands him up, and dress him down, like the mischievous' kid he is. Christian is laughing uncontrollable on the floor. As Anna tries not to join him. But in the end, fails and lounge on her man, each holding babies. Laughing near to death. As Elliot tried in vain to out clown the Nun and John, who turn out to be a closeted class clown. If anything, these new people are funny and real.

I give up and V and I join Mia ribbing and teasing Elliot and John. Barney arrives to complete the riot. I love my job, it seldom boring and lately it's a laugh riot and amusement park fun.


	27. Chapter 27 not all relatives are equal

Chp27 not all relatives equal

Christian has an overnight in New York, I wish I could go, but the kids aren't travel ready. He plans on seeing my cousins, the cops. I hope it goes ok, that they could fly out here and visit me. Sister Margret has gone back to San Francisco, but plans to spend part off the summer up here. I had a long phone call with the Aunt in jail, I didn't expect the vile, self-center bitch on the line, demanding and threating me. I see where mom gets this shitty attitude in life. Andrea had to dump a pitcher of water on me, I got to heated to break the phone call. Sister Margret, doesn't hold at much hope for her sister's sons.

I had a better if not more bizarre phone call with my uncle Carl. He seems to be very eccentric, asking about my home appliances and heating and air-conditioning. What cars I drive and how much a bushels of oats cost. A wither the Seahawks stadium was true north or magnetic north orientation or something like that. He seemed a nice guy, smart, but as John said flakey, very Flaky.

John explained the racism part. It seems that an uncle of his married a adopted daughter of Naval Orderly, assigned to a Admiral at the Naval air station at Memphis back in the early fifties, she was one-eighty black. So, the teaspoon rule applied. She was legally black and he was white. John says they disappeared in southern California in the mid-fifties. No one has heard from them since. Another thread to pull on.

Their sister was another screaming match. She seems under the impression that I was looking for a handout, seriously right after I mentioned the girls. She even offers to ship some baby cloths to me. Although mostly boys' cloths. She couldn't get I was married to a billionaire. I had to ask John to talk to her, because I could barely get a word in edge wise. She complains about the local Charleston weather and proceeded to give a running commentary on traffic, schools, and local shortage of California vegetables: asparagus, artichokes, avocados. I have to plan some trips. Louisville and Charleston. Next month we have two weeks in NY city at Christian penthouse.

I sit sipping my tea, I've been notified by Nevada corrections that Carla is terminal, and will not live out the summer. They ask if we would apply for a terminal parole. The counselor on the line was shocked when I said "hell NO!" that once she was dead, we would take the body. I arranged with V help cremation and burial at sea. Her father had recently died, and she had to make the arrangement.

I wish the relatives were the least of my worries. Christian has transitioned well into fatherhood. A least till puberty and boys arrive. Gracie is getting better and more normal. She relishes her step kids and they seem to love her. Mia has bouts of severe depression; the loss of Sawyer has left holes in her heart. We have to carry her till she heals and find someone new, or accepts her life.

Elliot and Kate are having problems as the childish adults are faced with being adults, parents. Being funny and clownish doesn't translates into parenting skills. Elliot first attempts at diapers was almost as funny and tragic as Kates. Grandma T and Grace are working with them, teaching them to be parents, I'm not holding out hope they'll grownup. Parents yes. Act like adults probably never.

The real concern is my changing outlook. In college, I wanted to be in publishing, and editor. Shepherding writers into authors. I know Chris bought SIP for me. But I find the world Chris runs in to be very fun, exciting, creative and challenging. I think I do very well. I can follow most of the meeting and discussions. No one treats me as a fixture, a trophy wife. If anything, they beg me to be there. To calm Chris, provide insightful question and answers. People talk to me, ask my opinions, points of view. A not just because I'm the wife.

I watch the contrails of the jets across the sky. Chris is on one of those planes. Head to NY, head to do something. I pull myself up and head into the nursery to teach my girls. Feed them and diaper them. I smile and giggle at them. My girls, my precious little flowers. I love to watch them grow.

Xxxxxxx

Ray-pov: Louisville:

I flew into Memphis and drove north. Checking and scouting the lay of the land. Lambert kin seem as advertised, decent and normal. The Washburn are a different story. Most people hate them, fear them and their power. I find them condemnable, wasted immoral and evil. I look at the spot the girl died, the Washburn's hushed it up, paid some dying employee to take the rap. The family house still has the Klan marking. These people are throw backs to bad old days.

I watch the Washburn demand loyalty in the face of Christian takeover. The bulk of the people want to change sides, but fear that Grey will pull out like several others have before, too hard, to entrenched political. They don't know Grey.

I know him, during my rehab I studied him and his past. Not just the BDSM, or charities. But his business success and failures. He has had very few failures, he plans, digs and attacks with confidence and imagination. He has maneuvered the old guard here into a classic all or nothing defense. Surrounding the main factories along the Ohio river. The Washburn's don't understand that this is about Family not profit. Christian usually pushs to keep and save jobs: that doesn't exist here. The dismantling of the empire, crushing the Washburn family, destroying them is his only goal.

I sip coffee in a local dinner, watching the union guys argue with the non-union guys. Washburn's main plants are in trouble, the local unions were just decertified by Washburn's political cronies. 50% pay cuts and no benefits'. The non-union guys got a 10% pay raise next year, they don't understand there is no next year. The  
Waitress a, stunning middle-aged redhead with piercing blue eyes, like Annie, notice my attention to the crowd.

"You, have an interest in Politics?" she quiz

"no, just watching fools fight for the last crumb on the floor." I say. Several of the crowd turn to me

"What do you know Oldman?" several challenge me. I smirk at them.

"I know that Washburn will be gone before the snow, that you'll all be out of work, that this town will die." I pronounce will sorrow. They look bug eyes. several are really afraid of me.

"Even if this Grey fellow takes over, he keeps good workers, salvages a lot of jobs." One of the leaders says without conviction.

"Grey usually does, but here it about loyalty, you don't attack a Man's wife for the sins of the father, a father who died the day after she was born. You don't publicly attack his new born children. These things are not done, if you expect to live. You need to make a choice, it's not about your jobs, or how good a worker you are, it's about what right. Standing against evil. If any man here can defend the Washburn family, please tell me?" I state readying for a fight.

"Who are you?" says the oldest leader, a grizzly bear of a man.

"Raymond Steele. Grey's father-in-law. His wife's stepfather." I state hard like I'm talking to my company in Saudi before we headed over the fence into Iraq, days before the first gulf war. Death and Honor.

The room goes hush, the fear is now cut able. The fantasy of Grey has been replaced with reality. I stand here, family is the only thing I have left, I'm damn not giving up without a fight. The conversation de-evolve into argument, facts, and what if. In the end the crowd heads out, more broken, worried, fearful. I pay my bill, the red head is gone, I walk to my car, the Redhead is leaning against the fender. Looking hot. "Hey?"

"I need a ride up into the Canyon. Get in I'll buy you a real cup of coffee" she commands, god she hot.

We drive up one of the river canyon outside of town, to a small cottage perched on the steep side of a hill. She leads me in and Tasers me. I wake later sitting in a chair, tie-wrapped to the arms. She sits sipping tea, Twining, bag out, like Annie's. "So, the coffee?" I ask as she giggles, a beautiful sound.

"Maybe in a bit. First Ray about your spy trip for Grey?" she asks

"I'm alone, Grey didn't send me. Although he knows I'm here. It been a long-time Angel"

"Ray, Call me Trina. What are goals, what do you hope to achieve?" she ask "What's so funny now"

I laugh at her "you're an older copy of Grey's PA Andrea. Sexy, deadly, all business. I bet you two will be thick as thieves. As for my goals, see the lay of the land, get a feeling for the people. Know the enemy!" I state with a goofy grin.

"Ok, you haven't asked about me?" she suddenly looks worried.

"I'd say FBI, or some other federal law enforcement. The Taser was DOJ. The 45cal revolver under the needle work is FBI standard backup and the tattoo on your ankle is hot from Afghan? So, Angel? what's your stake in this drama?" I ask she smirks sipping her tea.

"Katrina Angelic Thomasville DOD-JCID (Department Of Defense Joint Criminal Investigation Department), civilian, GS-10(Government service rank 10). Grey's digging into his wife's past, produced some unwanted facts to surface. Facts that have pollical and public bearing on the present. A soon ex-general, with political aspersions is under suspicion of murder, his patron a Senator is under suspicion of a whole host of crimes related to Washburn's military contracts. They're all swimming in Washburn's pool. My cover was blow the minute you walked in, it not much of a loss, only three months."

"well, that's that. The coffee and (shaking my hands) the tie-wraps?" I ask. She smirks at me, crawling over the floor, undoing my shirt and belt sliding down my drawer. All with that wicked smile of hers. The secret affair before Carla, at Benning, she was corporal Military policewoman and me a fresh airborne 1st lieutenant. She was hot then, she still hot. She looks deep into my eyes a suck me in, her mouth is pure heaven. She rocks and licks and brings me to the edge. She stops and slide up my body, straddling my hips. Grinding her waitress dress and panties on my rod. She kisses me like I remember, like a drowning man tempted by sirens. She snaps open a tac-knife and slits the tie-wraps. Dragging me to her bed. I fuck her like I was twenty again. She screams my name, again and again.

We finally have coffee near dawn, watching sunrise over the beautiful southern Indiana hills, after a night of sex and sex and more sex. God, I didn't believe this old body had it in him. She a wildcat, a year older than me to boot. We talk thru the dawn and breakfast. We are both damaged, divorced, and ex-military. She hates the cold rain of Washington, having served at Lewis. I hate the Desert of southern Arizona at Yuma. We'll have to find a middle ground. Because I final found my soulmate. The Ohio river valley is turning golden for me and my family. As I reconnect, I should have adopted Annie and married Angel.

Afterwards she packs and we drive some more about the southern Indiana area. Washburn's in serious trouble, as several local cops stop and harasses us. But Angel's credentials clear the road. Eating lunch at a river side park, I see the future in blue eyes and red hair.

Xxxxxx

New York City: Brooklyn: c-pov

I finished the business, but the cops insulted me. The older one is a manwhore twice divorced and working in the main Brooklyn SVU. The younger one is married with one kid and walks a beat in wall street Manhattan. I decide to take a direct approach. I have my local driver Salvador drive over to the younger cop's house, fuck them. I watch the house, we pull up to a house like the house in the beginning of Archie Bunker. Neat and middle-class. I step out of the car with Jason. Walking up to the door. I knock.

A pretty Puerto-Rica girl, late twenties. Smile at me. "Yes, can I help you?" she looks between me and Jason. "Yes, is Patrick in?"

"No, he stepped out, can I help you" she asks interested, but suddenly worries.

"Yes, I'm Christian Grey and this is my CPO Taylor. I wanted to discuss his cousin, my wife." She balks and runs her hands down the side of her dress.

"he didn't mention a new relative, I'm his wife Wanda, please come in." she all interested in a new family member. She asks if Anna is one of Patrick mother kids. She knows about the Nun and Carla. Never met them. Patrick doesn't talk about his family. He barely tolerates his brother, Paul

Their ten-year-old is a nice boy, quiet and shy. He has a limp. After he heads back to his room to study. "What with the limp?" I ask

She's very defense, wary and motherly "His grandmother last time she was out, when he was 1, threw him on the floor. Tried to kill him because we wouldn't give her money." I look straight into her eyes "Can surgery correct it?" she has tears "Yes, but we don't have the money and our insurance won't cover it, why"

"My mother is a doctor, and if just a matter of money, I'll cover it, no matter what" I say

"you mean if we accept you and your wife?" she states sure of my answer

"NO, I mean no matter what you guys decide, I'll make the money available to help the boy. Every kid deserves a chance, I know from experience I was adopted." I say with conviction and emotions. The aunt in jail is going to get some attention too, insuring she stays lock away, in pain if possible.

"Hello, who are you?" say the middle-aged cop, short but powerful. Carrying a bag of grocery.

"I'm Christian Grey we spoke on the phone." I rise and challenge

"I told you I want nothing to do with Carla bitch or you" his speech is halted by my fist to the jaw. I'm tired of people insulting my saint of a wife. Heaping the sins of the mother, and family on her. Making assumptions, and threats without even knowing her. He stares from the floor, produce spilling for the bag. "you don't want to try to know us, well that fine. You will do me the courtesy of meeting me before you decide. A never ever insult my wife. I would never think to insult yours, unless I knew her, met her, at least talked to her. Anna is a saint, good and true. Despite the family, her, mine, she is good and caring and nothing like her mother or yours." I extend a hand out.

He takes it, pulling him up. "I apologize, that was uncalled for. Your right, the least I can do is meet with you." Taylor and his wife have pick up the produce. "Please stay for dinner" we accept. Sitting on the porch drink a beer, we have a lot in common. The boys were raised in foster care, Patrick was adopted by a couple in Queens, a detective and his court stenographer wife. His brother aged out, and they both joined the police for different reasons. He's stunned when I tell him I'm a billionaire.

Sitting at the table the conversation rocks back and forth, till Wanda ask "why didn't Anna come with you?"

"The girls aren't ready for travel yet, in a couple of months they'll be old enough to travel, I could arrange to have you guys fly out for a weekend?"

"Girls? How many kids to you have? I thought you said your only married a couple of years" the cop in him ask

"We had quintuplets Christmas day, all identical girls. Here let me show you." I pull my smart phone and show the family pics. They woo and aww at the pics. "She definitely has the family look, petite, brown hair, disarming smile. But there something more about her, a strength, a force of will. That and blue eyes." Patrick says

"you have no idea, she was raised by her ex-military stepfather, she has a backbone of Steele, with a velvet fist of common sense and right and wrong." I joke

"you sound pussy whipped." He jokes, has his wife smacks the back of his head "Language!" nodding at their son. I smile. "Yep, that perfectly describes me, happy and loved"

We all talk the night awhile, we arrange next weekend for them to fly out. Meet Anna and the girls, let mom and her medical cronies' exam the boy, see what can be done. He thinks a face to face with his brother is a good idea, his wife agrees. Paul was most damaged by his mother. He fears a repeat of family strife, it's what cost him both marriages. The inability to trust family, wife, or any female.

We talk for a while till the doorbell rings. Wanda called Paul to come over. He's older, rougher, definitely a different father. He's tall, build like a bull. All shoulders and forearms, I bet he arm-wrestle. His eyes lock with mine, I see recognition, he's googled me. A he's not happy about me being here. We all sit a talk, it's Taylor who takes the lead. They seem to have a connection. Maybe the because Taylor was a military cop at one time. He agrees to fly out next weekend as well. On his dime. We part surprising well, their wary but good people. You can overcome evil, terrible parents if you try.

Xxxxxxxx

San Diego: a week later Friday morning:

I skip through the Gaslight district to my job, I love my job. Assistant Manager at the US GRANT hotel. The iconic landmark of the district. I know my law degree is wasted here, but I love the interaction, the staff. It's where I feel my adopted mother the most. She lived and breath the US GRANT, starting as a Hispanic SOCAL maid and rising to general Manger. Crashing glass ceil on after another. My hero. My late step-aunt. I miss my parents, a drunk driver killed them out near the Palomar observatory were dad worked as astronomer, and mom the first college grad in her family as an advertising writer. She published three children's books, with her bother Horace doing the illustrations, he works up in Emeryville for Pixel. Dad's first marriage didn't work out, although he got me. My birth mother is a social matron, of the San Diego social scene. She refused to take me back when dad died. Not seeing her is no burden, shallow and vain she's everything I hate.

I enter my realm, my kingdom. Mr. Rogers the general Manger is waiting on me, I know I'm early, nothing yesterday was screwed up. So why the long face. He looks down, shit I'm in trouble. "Marianna, I need you to fly to Seattle today, and deal with a munity at a friend's hotel." I release the tension in my shoulders. Ok I can handle this. "Why me?" "because your very good at it, and people respect you in the industry. A Jeff caused the mutiny." O' shit that why, my ex-fiancée, who had to be transferred after the failed wedding ceremony. Which I'm still paying off. Leaving me at the frigging alter, for his former girlfriend. I have to do this. "When do I leave?" "as soon as you can pack, dear, I'm sorry but I recommend him. I hate doing this." I pat his arm, he's a good guy. Very caring and respected. My aunties protégé, a former naval captain, on a second career, after serving in the White House staff as deputy Usher for five years.

A car takes me the short distance to my flat, my roommate Terry is just getting up, the usual mad dash. We meet in college ten years-ago and she still lampryed on me. My friend, her law office opens in an hour, the whirl wind rush of the non-morning Terry has started for the youngest partner of Lewis and Machivian and Sutter. I pack, talk to my neighbor about my cat, Terry is sometime absent when home and working. I giggle.

The flight is short and uneventful, I hate to fly. I prefer the train, a nice sedate Amtrak ride, with leg room, and time to relax enjoy a coffee. After law school, Terry and I bummed around Europe for the summer. I miss those days, the days before lying, cheating JEFF!

A car takes me to the Fairmont, the service staff is outside on the sidewalk with signs. Shit this is bad. I quickly sent my overnight inside and talk to the staff on the street. Yep! Jeff is fucked this up big time. Haphazard staff schedules, pay sheets lost, mixed up, long time employees fired without procedures. A royal class A cluster-fuck of Jeff. I quickly engage the leaders. With the information and my position on the issues clear. I walk into Fairmont and confront the Manger.

I clearly see the problem. The general manger was in a car crash, an out for the past six months, his replacement was poached by the Ralston down in Portland. His replacement was a drunk and just last month skipped to rehab. Leaving a virgin night manager and Jeff. Jeff, being lazy and incompetent, vindictive decided to change the staff budget, fire the expense senior people and hire cheaper freshman, pocketing the bonus into management salaries, basically his own. The night manager overloaded with new job was sandbagged, till it public and in the street. Jeff jumped ship back to San Diego, and his rich parents' house to hide.

The owners have brought back a new manager, Mr. Tolber, from the nearby Columbia tower. He has recruited today several mangers to restock the upper levels. We sit and talk, the staff refused to talk to management, because Jeff just left last night. He poisoned the well pretty good. I quickly arrange with him, my powers to end this strike and get people back in working. I walk back outside gather the leader and we eight sit down in a conference room and work out the issues. Tolber is impressed and shocked at the shenanigans the former mangers did. We quickly settle and the strike is over. Now the hard work begins, on top of everything a charity ball is just hours away in the main room.

It's long after dinner, I check on the event. I simply had to throw out the past three months of schedules and working with the senior housekeepers, rebuild a workable and fair staffing schedule. The fires housekeeper all came back. It seems I have a reputation in the industry, and with the staff. I started as maid. I marvel at the beautiful people. The regal high society of Seattle. It reminds me negatively about my birth mother

"Let me introduce you to some people, it could do wonders for your career." Mr. Tolber leads me deeper into the crowd, I look out of place in my soiled work dress.

"This is my former boss, Christian Grey and his lovely wife Anastasia, his mother newly remarried DR. Grace Sullivan. Where that new husband of yours my dear?" Tolber intro them. "he's out chasing a dry Tom Collins for me."

I'd like to introduce to you to the Fairmont savior, Miss. Marianna Lambert-Diego, from the San Diego US GRANT hotel." Tolber ask.

"Lambert? Wouldn't be from Kentucky?" the petite woman with blue piercing eye ask? Why?

"No, San Diego born and raised, although my grandparents came from Louisville back in the fifties" I say curious

"Grandmother was the daughter of a naval orderly? They married in NAS Memphis?" she asks, I serious get afraid, it like she stalked me. The air is cold and tainted, as everyone stare at us.

"yes, how do you know this?" I ask very afraid of the answer. Dad always said the family back there hated them, disrespected them, because grandmother had African blood, 1/8 African blood. I remember the quiet caring couple who died when I was five. They died within months of each other.

She hands her glass to her billionaire husband, and hugs me hard, sure, loving. "I'm your cousin. Welcome to the family" she says truthful and sure. I marvel at the turn of event s today. Before I only had my step-aunt's family the Diego's, suddenly I have more. They feel good. They feel loving. Wait till Terry finds out I have more family.


	28. Chapter 28 dynasty falls

Chp28 dynasty falls

Saturday: Fairmont hotel. Seattle

I wake to a sunny bright Seattle day, scattered showers and intermittent gray skies. I shower an contemplates the day. I'm headed to meet, my new cousin at her house. A barbecue pool party for some other cousin inbound from New York. I can't believe how much my live has suddenly changed. I have paternal cousin who like me. I wish my father and his parents had lived to see this. I straighten my dress, as the door vibrant with force. I open to Mr. Jorden, the senior butler, with a food cart. He wheels in the cart, sets up the small table with a continental breakfast with bacon. Someone has been long distance calling. I sit a eat as he sips a coffee.

"You want the bad or good news first." He starts

"Bad" I say with dread.

"Several of the new hires, lack papers, we had to let them go, but they showed up this morning. Jeff hired them with promises of work if they perform personal sexual service for him, and his friends. I already fired two Valets, and the assistant bookkeeper, I had to call the police as several of the eight are underage."

I think, lawyer think. "Ok, check with legal, see about shielding the girls under the sex trafficking statue. Notifies the San Diego DA of Jeff sex crimes. Get PR to release a statement about evil Jeff criminal activities, and how we intend to treat and champion the girls." I say finishing my roll.

"Already in the works, Mr. Tolber ok all of that fifteen minutes before I knocked."

"So, a test? Did I pass? What's my prize? And the good news" I sarcastically responded. I dread the old timer testing me because I look like a high school senior and not a 27-year-old college grad, lawyer.

"Good news is you made the tabloids, without a clear picture." He smirks at me. I dread the thought of public humiliation again. And that bastard Jeff caused both.

"That still bad, did then get my name?" I ask dreading the response. "No, but I can get PR to release it." "you do and your fired, after I kick your ass" he smirks. "Wouldn't think of it. if you're finished, a little work before going to the Grey estate" I nod. We head down to the offices. The new mangers and senior staff huddle and work over the weekend events and next week's issues. The staff is infuriated at the sex scandal looming. I head back up to collect my things from my room.

I arrive at my door to find a fireman standing outside. He looks unsure, embarrassed even. "can I help you?"

"Ahm an are you Miss. Diego?" he asks, I notice the boom box and gym bag. O' god please tell this isn't what think it is. "Yes, who sent you?" he pulls a bill from his pocket, hands it to me: COD stripper gram from Jeff and Deb, he expects me to pay the bulk of the stripper gram from him and the debutante shanked he dumped me for. I look about spotting a linen closet. "This is a humiliation, meant to hurt me." He sweats, looking very young and embarrassed "I'm sorry, I've heard of this, but I've never done one. Shit I changed in the elevator." He's looking around scared. "Did anyone see you here in the hall?" he shakes his head no. good. "come with me, you can change in there, hurry." I stand outside talking to the security watch. They thought I ordered the fireman, I explain. Their pissed and humiliated too. I escort him the security office to give a statement. I call Taylor. Replaying last night as I left the Gala.

A military guy, I'd seen hovering about the grey table approached me. Introduced himself, and proceeded to lecture me on security, and how things work in Grey world. Handing me a card with his contact information including the house I'm head to this morning. That if I need anything to call him. Well, this stripper gram and Jeff sex blackmail tapes warrant some help. After explaining, and making sure the poor college student is escort quietly out of the hotel. That all inquiries, packages, and anything else sent to me is screened. I head back up, I'm going to be late.

"Mystery feme fatal! Paging Mystery feme fatal!" I turn to read the riot act to the asshole. "Terry, what are you doing here?"

"I caught the tabloid last night and rush to aid my friend, I'd thought you be huddled and crying in your room. Over the press" she rambles in her BFF style.

"I really haven't seen it. I've been too busy with Jeff's bull shit. And he sent a stripper to my room this morning. Come on I have to leave." Hooking her arm, we head back to my room.

"So, the press is bad?" As she changes to escort me for moral support.

"Yea-pe, you're the mysterious maid stealing hot hunk Christian Grey from his new born daughters and plain jane wife. That was the main one last night. I checked on the way here. You're now the Latino gold-digger stealing Christian at 60% or Anastasia at 40%, with you being both of theirs new sex slave at 80%. Someone issued a statement that your high-priced call-girl, paid by the wife, you know the just pregnant thing, no sex. So BFF, what's the scoop, inquiring minds what to know?" Terry is a buzz saw of rumors and fake news, the girl from Altus Oklahoma is very easily star struck.

"The truth is last night, the new manger introduced me, and Anna recognized my last name, a quizzed me. Turns out where cousin, from my Dad's family. She the granddaughter of one granddad lambert brothers. I have three cousins, her two uncles in Louisville, and an aunt in South Carolina. They accept me, I wish dad had lived." I trail off daydreaming of my father. I miss him and mom since there death. SNAP! SNAP! "Earth to Marianna, you said we have to hurry." We rush like coeds to the lobby.

The head of security stops us, the tabloids are in force outside. He leads us to a side door and a waiting SUV. During the ride, I call my uncle in Emeryville, and my cousins in Diego. Maria my beloved step-aunt's (from the US GRANT) daughter is the matron of the Diego clan. She wanted to geld Jeff after leaving me at the altar. She works for the DOD at Seal training as the senior admin clerk, the former Miss (two time), Mrs. (four time). California bodybuilder champ, with a 2nd at nationals. Not someone to mess with, as a midlife crisis she's taken up female pro arm wrestling. At first furious, now ecstatic over more family, particularly over the Lamberts clan reclaiming me.

We pull up to gate crowded with press. We follow a line of three SUV into the estate. Its large, yet intimate. The house seems to grow up within the landscaping. Beautiful trees, frame and shelter the old house. I see solar panels, rain water storage, a security. A lot of security. Near the gate are two small two story cottages. A small meadow, with wildflowers captures the east land side as the famous Puget Sound peaks thru the western trees. We pull up to the door. Getting out I find myself with a small family and rough, hard womanizer, he strips me and Terry with his eyes. I think I want to slap him on principle.

"Hi, I'm Marianna Lambert-Diego, this is my friend Terry Sullivan." I introduce us.

"I'm Wanda Wilks, our son Patrick Jr., my husband Patrick and his brother Paul" Wanda say wary. Before we can continue, the door opens to a harried looking Christian. "Sorry, please come in. were in a bit of a crisis. Please come in, this way." He leads us into the house to a huge room with windows overlooking the Sound, WOW what a view. "Bathroom is second door down that hall which ends in the kitchen. Snacks and drinks are laid out. This is the great room. O' good Anna here." As Anna walks up soothing a loud crying baby.

"Welcome, (turning to her husband) we discovered the problem, uncle Carl cologne is causing the ruckus."

"It was rather strong. Anna's cousin, Carl Lambert showed up this morning at dawn unexpectedly. Please make yourself at home, this is Samantha. Everyone is at the pool house. Follow me." Taking the infant as if it was normal, no like it the best thing in the world. We talk as we head to the pool; the Wilks are Anna's maternal side relatives.

The pool house is beautiful, Malibu hand tiles, frame a 19th century pool, of blue and gold tiles. Plants and teak furniture, it's like we walked into a royal spa in Bath, England. Terry is really awestruck. The introduction fly about the crowded space, I'm a little shocked to learn their still more people who haven't come. The Dr. from last night, Christian mother introduces me to her step kids. As five infants swim and frolics with their nurses, Anna, Gracie kids and Christian. A matronly lady in a one piece introduce herself "Hi, I'm Gail Taylor, the housekeeper. Let me know if you need anything. Enjoy the water." She shucks her wrap and jumps in a play with the infants.

I can see she is more than a housekeeper, I suspect she Mrs. Security Taylor's. Wanda wades in and play with the infants. They seem to love the water. A freshly washed older man, comes over talks to us. He's my cousin Carl, brilliant but flighty. Terry loves the guy, reminds us of her uncle Joe, at Lawton. Brilliant but eccentric, very eccentric. I get teary eyed and dreamy about how much my father and his parents would have loved this Lambert family, how easy it is for them to accept me, Anna.

The feud Anna talked about, is reality in the sad account of this gentle, giant of a man. What a waste of resource, effort, to hate us, over race, and economic class elitism. I'm proud of my grandmother 1/8 African heritage, my adopted Hispanic heritage. Anna is younger than me, but so much older, experienced than me. She is strong and feminine, motherly and mischievous. The perfect woman, a copy of my stepmother. I feel so loved and included. I see Wanda looking at Anna with awe and respect. My petite little cousin is never a plain Jane, she's a natural, unvarnished woman, as granddad Lambert use to say. Terry hugs me. "you lucky bitch. Getting included in three great family"

"Three?" I ask

"Yup, Grey clan, Diego clan and of course the best clan Sullivan" she smirks, rolling my eyes I check the pool and push her in. she just mange's to pull me with her. just as three hot hunks in naval causal dress walk into the pool house. Dr. oldest daughter skip up to the short one and kiss him like it forever. "This is my fiancées, and his friends. We look water logged from the pool, great first impressions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning: ray-pov

The government moves in slow steady surges. The congressman is the first to break. Like a large field of dominos, the first one topples and the rest cascade out into a clear picture. The general tries to suicide, but he's incompetent. Only managed to shoot his jaw off. He gives up everyone, particularly old man Washburn. The general as a second lieutenant was Sgt. Lambert's squad leader on the failed night jump. He bribed a druggie soldier to not check Lambert parachute harness. Washburn paid cash and political patronage to kill Frank. I hate, with a deep vengeance, they corrupt my military, my political government. For what? petty revenge, over two star crossed kids. The shit the Washburn's are into. Several soldiers paid dearly to enrich their fortunes.

The oldest jumps to the Caribbean, gambling and drugs to an soon to be early death. The Daughter and her husband hide out at a horse farm in Thousand island New York, giving her sexual taste I suspect the police will be questioning the stallions on the farm. The youngest still sit in a Seattle jail. Washburn's trophy wife flees to Pittsburgh, of all places. Fed and state police swarm the Washburn compound. To find a burning wreck of a house, with Old man Washburn shooting at them from inside. The house collapse on the bastard. Ending the feud and the Washburn clan's power. Christian may save the small towns and factories but I suspect he'll just sell them off.

The Washburn dynasty is fallen and will never rebound. The Grey clan has survived internal and external hardships that would have destroyed most. I nearly destroyed myself, But my little girl is strong, and wise. I have to laugh at the dream like future, more grandkids, more strife. But incredible people and love. My girl will do just fine. In the world.

I sexy redhead leads me to a well-deserved rest and sex romp in the tidewater outer islands of the Carolina. She has two weeks at a friend's beach house on Isle of Palms, outside Charleston, SC. The car ride south is very interesting, I didn't know I could drive with my brains suck thru my little head. Or playing magic fingers on a certain red hair part of the anatomy. I relish eating grease white castle sliders off a very well-endowed set of breast. Or chocolate could be better on Angel's sweet skin. I may need a couple of blue pills to finish this trip, because I've never had this much sex in my life. It's true, some people are late bloomers.


	29. Chapter 29 princessces in a box

Chp29 princess in a box

Seattle:

Gail-pov

I sip my tea, as the practiced routine unfolds. Th girls stand cooing add awing at their sisters' dress, hair, her assured persona. I reflect back to a warm august morning: I watch my proud adopted kid's loss their minds.

Today is the first day of school, the first day the girls go off to school, A private school with serious security. The girls are a mix of emotions and feeling about school. The five princesses are ready, showered, dressed and ready to conquer kindergarten. The eat their breakfast of granola and yogurt like mom usually does, while their two brothers and little sister, whine about not going. Anna is a bundle of worry and nerves, checking and rechecking their backpacks and lunches. Jason and Christian are an arguing back and forth over the security, are they ready. Typical parents, typical first day jitters. I stopped trying to soothe Anna nerves, she just won't relax. Christian is nearly in panic mode. This is the first time the Girls will be out of their control.

Samantha, and Rachel are relaxed ready to go, Alexandria is strong, the oldest but very shy, worried about her sisters. Diedre is the one I worry about, she is most like Christian, fearless and bold. Lucy, poor little Lucy, now the fifth daughter, since Mia never recovered from Luke's death. When Lucy was three, she took a boat out one day and never returned, the note was heart breaking. Teddy and his twin brother Frank are three, Christian overachiever sperm again. With surprise Phoebe, a year later.

Anna has number the girls for their first day so they can't play who-who on the teachers. It's amazing that Christian and Ann are the only ones who can tell the girls apart. Even I have trouble. Although they lately have been doing their hairs in pairs. Jason boom "Aright you scurvy dogs, to the cars. The cars I say" in a pirate accents, the girls are in love with the latest Pirates of the Caribbean movies. The herd heads out. Anna does one last check and hug. Christian straps and double, triple check the car seat harness. As the precious cargo roll away. Christian supports a full on weeping Anna.

The two SUV pull up the curve Gilbert preparatory elementary school k to 7. the CPO and their charges disembark. The CPO have each girls schedule and have walked the campus. They lead the girls to the two-separate classroom. Three in one and two in the other. The teachers are used to security, the CPO makes sure the proper girl is in her proper class, no mismatch. Their classmates are awe struck by the identical foursome, while the staff by the Grey mystic. In the first classroom Diedre, Lucy, and Rachel are making friends an impressing them with clown tricks Uncle Elliot taught them.

In the second classroom Samantha and Alexandria are opposites. Sam's quickly makes friends, while Alex is standoffish, wary. The day progress as any first day goes. I sit in the kitchen as they pile in after school. A noisy and boisterous crowd. Anna and Christian with the little ones are still at Grey House. The Princesses tell me each and every detail. Christian is going to blow a gasket when he gets home. Alexandria, shy Alexandria has a boyfriend the first day. Her sisters are jealous, I suspect before the week is out they too may have boyfriends.

I watch Christian stand catatonic, frozen solid in the great room. Anna mouth open lost for words. Jason is all frozen as Sophie is still boys have cooties phase, so he hasn't gotten to this point of parenting. The kids stare at their parents some awe, some fear. I stare to laugh, which breaks the mood, soon everyone is talking, yelling and no one is listening. I drag Anna away for a word, to sooth her, help her understand, and most important to stop the rampant thoughts. That who is this boy, his family, motives?

Saturday:

As I predicted all the girls have boyfriend by Friday. But I suspect none will last except Alex's. Christian is worried the boy living and guardian situation is being transitory. David Rourke, is five, six month older than the girls. Suspended or expelled from six preschools/daycare centers. Has a violent, rage filled history, his father is multi-millionaire techie in San Francisco, his deceased mother was a party debutante from LA Orange county. He lives with a poor aunt working as a housekeeper down the street. The second day of school, he walks the mile to see Alex. The two make a very strange pair, the blonde blue eyed little boy with hate filled eyes and the brown hair little girl vibrant grey eyed, quiet and mannered. Apart the seem lost, together they are daring, bold, self-contained, like Anna and Christian one person in two bodies.

Christian is taken back by the boy's hostile attitude, his lack of fear at the great Christian Grey or Anna. He seemed always ready to fight, never backing down. It is a trait that will help and hurt him in school. I watch them swim in the pool, when he's here Alex ignores her sisters. It like she is separate individual different self-contained and assured, not one of an identical quintuplet.

Xxxx

I pull Anna downstairs and out to our seats. She smiles and chat with her large family. The music starts as the girls rush to the stage, taking positions. I turn to see Christian walk Alexandria down the aisle. The scared proud father, his radiant seventeen-year-old daughter. He argued for two whole week against the wedding. But I know in my heart it was always leading here. The David Rourke, the groom, stands alone and tall, no best man, not much family, just the aunt. Christian hands his daughter to him, and takes his place as best man. Everyone looks at him. He waves to proceed.

The ceremony is short and sweet. Soon the newlyweds are off to Harvard, Deidre to Stanford, Samantha to WSU, Rachel to Northwestern, Lucy to UH at Honolulu, and Frank back to his junior year at MIT, jumped five grade, the quiet super genius. But all the kids jumped grades. Grey overachievers.

The reception loud and roudie, with Lucy and Dierdre dates fighting. A Christian, nearly going thermonuclear when Rachel and a boy are caught in the boat house, Sam and her girlfriend in the sailboat, and Teddy in his room, naked with the equally naked Nordic blonde blue eyed Montrien twins. Anna takes it in stride except for naked Teddy, has all the kids gathered under her watchful eyes. I find Phoebe in the side tea garden sucking a much older boy's tonsil. She looks upset she has to stop, I lecture her as we walk back to her sister reception.

Patrick and his newly commissioned police officer Patrick Jr. are dancing their wife's around the floor. Marianna with her Naval officer fiancée is laughing with John and Carl about the latest cars. I hug Phoebe before she can dash away. It' a typical Grey blowout party. Jason hands me a flute of champagnes. As we toast the couple, I turn to Anna and Christian and toast them. What a happy family. What a great world they've created from the ordeal so many year-ago. I cuddle into my man's arms. I feel a tug on my skirt, my ten-year-old son Luke, looks up at me. Smiling and happy. It's been a great ride.


	30. Chapter 30 karma

Chp30 karma

I sit on the porch of my small house looking east into the Seattle skyline. My refuge from the world, family and expectations. I sip my fastly cooling tea, as the dawn breaks this autumn day. Alone, now alone. My surviving kids visit when they can, the grand, great grand, and now great-great-grand visit when they can. My exile here on the peninsula of Washington state.

My book of poems lays on the table, tabbed to my favorites. An iPad sits nearby flashing pics of my glory days, family and friends. I am almost forgotten in the world, alone, depressed and heartbroken. I watch the gray twilight fate and a sunny autumn day strike forth in avarice and greed. To steal the glorious night from me. I watch the vessel sail past for foreign lands, exotic places and people. I look at the photo on the wall, my greatest achievement, heroic conquest, my crown jewel in my pitiful life. The night doesn't chill me, hurt me, it saves me from the world. My tears, my sorrows.

I can in the day light see my successor house, my old home. The place I learned to be an adult, to fulfill love and cherish my kids and their kids. I can see thru nearly blind eyes. my happy protégé sipping coffee after a night of bliss with his wife. The kids yelling and screaming the morning routines. How he will cherish them and love them, fear for them. As I once did for mine.

So, the staff will stop by to chastise me for being out here. For laying my woes and sorrows on the night. But soon I will be no-more. Just ashes scattered in the Sound. Another ancient dinosaur falling in the march of progress, I long ago let the world replace me. Younger, more energy, driven to move the world forward, expand the companies, plant the family banners on more assets, achievements. I hear the front gate creak and groan; my tortures have arrived. The happy sunshine people.

That can't understand my moods, my sorrows. My surrender in life, how do I live without my mate. The reason to get up, to step into the light. You need a reason to live, a mine is gone. Lost to me forever and a day. I would rather live in senile fantasy of our glory days in mammoth, or before the weddings. When my world was small, family, close or just us. I watch the ships steam by, freighters with my name bound for far seas, and ferry ply their way about the Sound.

I remember the good, the bad. The lost family, found family. How I rose from the ashes of my evil selfish existence to claim my golden ring, my chance at happiness and the world of love and family. How I found not just a reason to live, but a will to carry forward into live. To raise my children into the sky and shout their name to the god's. I sip the now cold tea.

"Christian, the night is bad for you, please stay in the sun room at least. We need you, Anna wouldn't want you to join her yet." Says Anastasia Gracie Grey, my fifteen-year-old great-great-grand daughter, my morning prison guard. She should be back at Princeton finishing her doctorate, not nursemaiding me.

"Christian, we have a busy weekend up ahead. We're going to Danial wedding in San Diego, and Dad's award ceremony in DC." Says the chirper little thing. She only has the faint trace of Grey family, Anna traits lushes brown or copper hair and blue or grey eyes. They help my tired 103-year-old frame up. I shift to a wheel chair.

They push me into our retirement cottage, I've been here thirty years. Three without her, her pictures cover every wall, the one on the porch was from her former college friend Jose, closes-up intimate portraits, happy Anna. The one on my bedroom ceiling looking at me is from the girls first birthday close up intimate photo I snapped. Anna full blown I love you look.

I lay in the bed and know that is the image I will die looking at. I feel my body will soon allow me to reclaim my lover, in the meadow next to her house across the Sound. As our children and family dance about. I long to see my brother, Mia, Samantha, and Rachel, an all the little ones' god claim before me.

 _A light beckon me, as I find myself dancing with her, in the meadow. I sweep her about the wildflowers. Kissing her, feeling her love cleanse me. I will dance forever in her arms._

The end.


End file.
